


Journalist

by marry_stars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Dom Liam Payne, F/M, Girl - Freeform, Journalist, London, Love, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, POV Liam, Sex, idol
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 45,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: [ Liam Payne ]Všetko to malo byť  o túžbe k tomu druhému._______________________All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars -  2016
Relationships: Cheryl Cole/Liam Payne, Liam Payne/Original Male Character(s)





	1. JEDEN

Angel POV

„ Payne! Ako to je v skutočnosti? Rozišli ste sa so slečnou Sophiou? Alebo je to len ďalší fám, ako to s Tomlinsonom o tom dieťati? Alebo o vašom návratu, ako celej skupiny?!"

Rozbehla som sa za tou slávnou hviezdičkou, len aby som niečo počula, aj keď som jasne vedela, že polovicu vecí, ktoré budem písať do článku, si vymyslím. Tony ma nasledoval aj s foťákom, zatiaľ, čo ja som držala v ruke mobil aj so zapnutým diktafónom.

Všimla som si, že sa tu viacerí novinári nahromadili ale ja som sa nedala a ďalej sledovala Payna, ktorý tu mal aj svoju ochranku. No mala som možnosť ísť, práve prechádzal okolo mňa a tak som na neho vybehla s otázkami, no on mi neodpovedal, jednoducho ma od sotil a ja som skončila na zemi, celá naštvaná.

„Však ty uvidíš! Ty jedna arogantná sviňa!" Zavrčala som a oprášila sa, za ten čas ku mne pribehol aj Tony s úsmevom na perách.

„Tak, čo ako sa ti darilo, Angel?" Opýtal sa ma a ja som pretočila očami.

„Niektoré jeho fanúšičky by boli radi, keby ich sotil, ale prisahám, ja nie som rada! Skončila som na zemi a boli ma zadok! Au." Zasyčala som a Tony mi pomohol postaviť sa. „Ale ja sa nedám, uvidíš, ako ešte večer to bude ľutovať!"

„Angel, on o tom nevie, bola si príliš aktívna, mala by si sa upokojiť! Aj on je tiež len človek." Milo sa usmial Tony.

„Ja viem, Tony, ale ja za neho dostávam prachy." Žmurkla som na neho, otáčajúc sa na päte a odchádzajúc preč.

-

„Babe, mám na teba chuť." Ozval sa zo spálne Belo.

„Aj ja na teba, Belo, ale mám ešte prácu. Bohužiaľ, do desiatej mu to musím poslať, aby sa to išlo ešte dnes tlačiť, zajtra to bude v každom časopise." Usmiala som sa nad tým, čo som písala. 

Mladý spevák, člen skupiny One Direction, ktorá si dala pred mesiacom pauzu, Liam Payne (22), dnes nemal náladu, keď ho prepadli paparazzi. Bolo vidno, že nebol na to pripravený, ale to čo spravil, bolo neľudské! Také veci sa nepatria Liam!

Spevák Liam, dnes surovo odstrkol mladú novinárku, ktorá sa ho pýtala len na pár nevinných otázok! Čakal by to niekto, že mladý spevák, vie byť taký surový? Alebo, len stratil nervy? Alebo, žeby bol ešte stále opitý, z toho, čo chodí po nociach do kluboch, zapíjať rozchod so svojou bývalou priateľkou Sophiou Smith (21)? Tak to sa ešte podrobne dozviete!

Pevne dúfame, že sa mladej novinárke nič nestalo!

Dopísala som posledné slová s úsmevom na perách. „Však ja Ti ukážem Payne! Uvidíš, aké peklo ti spravím!" Usmiala som sa pre seba.

„Babe? Kto je Payne?" Do mojej pracovne vošiel Belo a zamračil sa.

„Je to len jedna namyslená hviezdička, ktorá ma dnes sotila a ja som skončila na zemi." Pokrčila som ramenami, stále sa dívajúc na tie riadky, ktoré som si ešte čítala.

Robila som ešte posledné úpravy, hodila tam fotky, v duchu som sa poďakovala, za to, že Tony ma odfotil, keď som sedela na zemi, len škoda, že mi tam je vidieť do tváre. Povzdychla som si a hrala sa s grafikou, aby to vyzeralo super. Hotové som to poslala šéfovi na mail, odpoveď mi prišla rýchlo s tým, že som šikovná a že je to super.

Keď som sa dvihla z kresla tak som zbadala, že Belo spí na gauči v mojej pracovni. Zasmiala som sa a podišla k nemu. Čupla si ku gauči a jemne mu rukou prešla cez vlasy.

„Belo." Šepla som a dala mu pusu na líce.

„Hm?" Zamrmlal a pomaly otvoril svoje hnedé oči dívajúc sa na mňa, milo sa usmial a uškrnul sa.

„Už som to dokončila, pôjdeme do postele?" Opýtala som sa ho a pri tom som vstala.

„Do postele?" Zákerne sa uškrnul.

„Do postele." Žmurkla som na neho.

„Spať?" Dvihol obočie.

„Myslím, že sa viac vecí dá robiť v posteli." Žmurkla som na neho a rozutekala sa do spálne. Po ceste som si vyzliekla tričko, - jeho tričko.

Keď som si odopínala podprsenku, tak som to sama nestihla, pretože Bela mi ju odopol a už som ležala na posteli...


	2. DVA

Liam POV

Izbou sa znova rozozvučal môj mobil. Už ma z toho bolela hlava a tak som sa dvihol a vzal to. Nepozeral som, kto mi volá, lebo mi to bolo totálne jedno, chcel som tomu človeku riadne vynadať.

„No konečne Payne! Že si sa uráčil dvihnúť mi to!" Zasyčal na mňa Louis a ja som si povzdychol.

„Človek sa nemôže ani vyspať, čo?" Uchechtol sa Louis.

„Vysvetli mi to človeče, čo ty robíš? Od kedy si taký agresívny, že napádaš novinárky? Čo ti spravila, že skončila na zemi?" Zamračil som sa, pretože som skutočne nevedel o čom Louis točí. 

„Čo to jebeš za kocky?! Koho som napadol, do píče?!" Zasyčal som na neho.

„Drahý môj kamarát, prečítaj si noviny a uvidíš. Všade je to. Mám ti to prečítať?" Uchechtol sa.

„Hej, čítaj, lebo ja som ešte v posteli a nechce sa mi to hľadať." Louis si povzdychol, no aj tak som počul šuchot novín.

„Mladý spevák, člen skupiny One Direction, ktorá si dala pred mesiacom pauzu, Liam Payne (22), dnes nemal náladu, keď ho prepadli paparazzi. Bolo vidno, že nebol na to pripravený, ale to čo spravil, bolo neľudské! Také veci sa nepatria Liam! Spevák Liam, dnes surovo odstrkol mladú novinárku, ktorá sa ho pýtala len na pár nevinných otázok! Čakal by to niekto, že mladý spevák, vie byť taký surový? Alebo, len stratil nervy? Alebo, žeby bol ešte stále opitý, z toho, čo chodí po nociach do kluboch, zapíjať rozchod so svojou bývalou priateľkou Sophiou Smith (21)? Tak to sa ešte podrobne dozviete! Pevne dúfame, že sa mladej novinárke nič nestalo!" Prečítal a ja som prestal dýchať.

„Ale však ja som-" A potom som si spomenul. Štopol som niekoho, neviem kto to bol. Mal som nervy, - však aj ja som len človek, neznesiem veľa. Nahlas som si povzdychol, čo Louis počul.

„Takže je to pravda, však?" Opýtal sa, no sám odpoveď vedel.

„Bolo to nechtiac, chápeš. Nechcel som niekomu ublížiť, alebo niečo také, nevedel som, ani kto to je. Och do piče!" Mal som chuť rozbiť mobil.

„Keby som ťa nepoznal, by som vedel, že sa teraz s tým neserieš. Ale teba to jebe, veľmi. – NENADÁVAJ! -" Počul som ako Oxana po ňom kričala, načo som sa potichu zasmial.

„Kamoš, jednoducho si pod papučou a to ste manželia iba pár týždňov." Znova som sa zasmial.

„Hej, ale aspoň nenapadám mladé novinárky, Liamko." Vrátil mi to.

„Neboj nič kámo. Ja si to vybavím. Spravím s ňou rozhovor a bude všetko okay. Len hlavne potrebujem zistiť, kto to je." Nechal som telo padnúť do perín.

„Ale poviem ti to takto. Je to kosť!" Posledné zašepkal ale aj tak som počul krik, iba som sa nad tým zasmial a vypol ho.

Som tak skurvene unavený, že si idem ešte pospať, potom všetko vybavím.

-

„Ahoj Sam, chcem sa ťa len opýtať, či by si mi nezistil-" Nestihol som ani dokončiť, pretože on to dopovedal za mňa.

„Áno, Liam. Zistím ti, kto je to dievča."

„Ďakujem! Si skutočne kamarát! Za to máš u mňa službičku." Úsmev sa mi rozlial na perách.

„Tých službičiek u teba mám viac, Liam. Už som ich jednoducho prestal počítať." Povzdychol si.

„Ale aj tak si kamoš. Musím končiť, lebo ešte mám niečo. Ale ty keď to budeš mať hotové, neváhaj a volaj."

„Jasné, neboj nič Payne. Maj sa." A hneď na to ma zložil.

Ťažko som si povzdychol, mohol som hodil na posteľ. Ruky som si vložil do vlasou, no až potom som si uvedomil, že som sa ostrihal. Och aké šťastie, ináč by som prišiel o ne. Tie ženy mi raz spôsobia to, že budem plešatý.

V tej chvíli som si uvedomil, že som vôbec to dievča ani nevidel. Nahol som sa teda po mobil a do googlu hodil moje meno. Hľadal som tam ten článok a keď som ho konečne našiel klikol som na jej fotku.

Bola fakt kočka, prečo som si neuvedomil, do koho drgám? Jej kučeravé blond vlasy mala stiahnuté v gumičke a práve sa priamo dívala do fotoaparátu. Mala hnedé oči, také ako ja. Bola zlatá, - BOLA NOVINÁRKA!

Pokrútil som hlavou a zahnal myšlienky o tom dievčati. Je to novinárka, musím jej navrhnúť len jeden rozhovor, fotenie a to musí stačiť. Alebo, žeby som jej ponúkol večeru? Však, kto by nesúhlasil? Som predsa Liam James Payne. Bude súhlasiť.

Úškrn sa mi vytvoril na perách, keď som sa díval na jej fotku. – Mal by som si jednoducho dať sprchu. A presne tak ako som povedal som spravil. Mobil som odhodil na posteľ a rozišiel som sa do kúpeľne, kde som si dal studenú sprchu, aby som sa schladil.

-

„Tak zistil si niečo o nej?" Bolo asi pól desiatej večer, keď mi zavolal Sam.

„Kamarát, keby som nezistil, asi by som nevolal, nie?" Uchechtol sa.

„Okay a povieš mi to?"

„Jasné, volá sa Angel Flame. Má dvadsaťjeden. Narodila sa v Paríži, no ešte keď bola mladšia presťahovali sa do Londýna. Otec aj matka jej tam stále žijú, ona momentálne študuje na New York University, má priateľa Bela Moore, ktorý mal dvadsať sedem nedávno. Sú spolu už tri roky. Bývajú spolu v časti Brooklynu, presnú adresu ti pošlem do smsky a aj jej číslo, aby som sa nepomýlil. Počas toho ako študuje tak praxuje pre viaceré noviny. Presné neviem, keďže robí vo viacerých. Má najlepšieho kamaráta a Tonyho Ridera, spolu s ním študuje a tiež praxuje. Ešte niečo, chceš vedieť?" Vysypal po mne, že som nevedel, čo skôr.

„Ešte raz mi povedz ako sa volá, lebo ty si to tak vysypal, že netuším, čo si povedal na začiatku." Zasmial som sa.

„Pošlem ti všetko do smsky, lebo momentálne o pár minút mi začne rande, takže potom. Čauko Liam!"

Ten kokot mi to surovo vypol! Pretočil som očami, no ani som sa nenazdal a už mi na mobile pípla smska. Klikol som na ňu a všetky údaje o nej tam boli. Usmial som sa a jej číslo som si uložil. Chcel som sa jej ospravedlniť, dúfam, že ten jej kokot nebude žiarliť, ale aj tak – JE NOVINÁRKA!- Napomenul som sa a klikol som na ikonku správy.

Chcel by som sa Ti hlboko ospravedlniť, za to ako som sa zachoval. Nechcel som a ani som nemal v pláne Ti nejako ublížiť, preto by som Ťa chcel požiadať, či by si nebola ochotná ísť so mnou zajtra na večeru? Ktorá by ospravedlnila moje hlúpe a surové chovanie voči Tebe, Angel. Však predsa, takému anjelovi ako si ty, sa treba slušne ospravedlniť. Preto Ťa budem zajtra o ôsmej (večer) čakať v Kittichai at 60 Thompson! Už sa teším! – LJP


	3. TRI

Angel POV

Chcel by som sa Ti hlboko ospravedlniť, za to ako som sa zachoval. Nechcel som a ani som nemal v pláne Ti nejako ublížiť, preto by som Ťa chcel požiadať, či by si nebola ochotná ísť so mnou zajtra na večeru? Ktorá by ospravedlnila moje hlúpe a surové chovanie voči Tebe, Angel. Však predsa, takému anjelovi ako si ty, sa treba slušne ospravedlniť. Preto Ťa budem zajtra o ôsmej (večer) čakať v Kittichai at 60 Thompson! Už sa teším! – LJP

Huh určite si niekto robí zo mňa srandu. No ja mu to nedarujem! Nie som človek, ktorý má rad tieto vtipy! V prvej rade som tomu vtipálkovi odpísala! Však ja ti ukážem, si robiť zo mňa srandu!

Hhahahahah, skutočne som sa zasmiala! Prepáč, nech si kto si, tento vtip sa ti nepodaril! Nemám rada vtipy a už nie von koncom tieto, keď sa niekto na niekoho hrá! Láskavo sa uvedom! A z ľudí si nerob srandu! – A.

„Zo mňa si nikto žarty nebude robiť!" Pokrútila som hlavou a mobil nechala položený na stole, zatiaľ, čo som sa vydala za Tonym.

„Niekto si robí z teba srandu?" Zasmial sa.

„Áno! A vieš, že to nemám rada! Ak si povedal nejakému svojmu kamarátovi, aby mi napísal! Prisahám, že-"

„Angel! Ja by som si z teba nerobil srandu! Vieš, že na teba by som to neskúšal!" Dvihol obranne ruky do vzduchu.

„Tak, kto by to mohol byť?" Ukázala som Tonymu smsku, ktorá mi prišla a Tony len pokrútil hlavou.

„Netuším, Angel."

-

„Toto bol výborný článok! Angel! Znova som sa v tebe nesklamal!" Chválil ma šéf, keď som bola s Tonym v jeho kancelárii. 

„Ďakujem, pane. Ale ako hovorím, taktiež Vám aj povedala, bola to len náhoda, to čo sa stalo." Milo som sa usmiala a šéf sa len potmechutsky usmial.

„Zlatko, ty si ideš za svojím, ako taká dračica. Si naozaj veľmi usilovná a šikovná dievčina, v tomto roku aj s Tonym ste toho veľa zvládli, aj keď Tony," pozrel sa na neho, „musíš uznať, že Angel toho spravila o niečo viac ako ty," chytil ho za rameno, „tak by si aj zaslúžila povýšenie." Milo sa na mňa usmial a ja som ústa otvorila do korán.

„Wow! To ho hovoríte naozaj? Je to skutočnosť?" S vypulenými očami som na neho hľadela.

„Áno, myslím to vážne, no chcem, aby tu Tony," otočil sa k nemu, „bol tvoj asistent, pomocník. Lebo vy dvaja ste zohratá dvojka." Doširoka sa usmial.

S Tonym sme sa objali a šéfovi poďakovali. Potom s úsmevom na perách sme vyšli von z jeho kancelárie, no zastavil nás.

„Do pondelka máte voľno, v pondelok nastupujete, podľa vášho rozvrhu, máte hore kanceláriu. Keby ste niečo potrebovali, príďte sem alebo píšte mailom." Znova sa usmial a ja a Tony sme sa zmohli iba na prikývnutie.

-

„Takže, čo budeš dnes robiť, Angel?" Opýtal sa ma Tony, keď sme sedeli v Taxíku smerujúc ku mne a Belovi do bytu.

„Tak, keď prídeme pozrieme si film, potom pôjdeš domov, ja sa budem učiť a večer za odmenu sa dám Belovi pretiahnúť." Zasnene som sa usmiala.

„Bože, nechápem, čo sa ti na tom chlapovi páči?! Však-" Nenechala som ho ani dopovedať. 

„Tony, ani ja ti nehovorím, ktorá je pre teba super, ktorá zase nie." Ruky som založila na hrudi.

„Prepáč." Pípol.

Ostatok cesty sme boli ticho, keď sme prišli do bytu, tak sme spravili presne to, čo som povedala. Tony spravil pukance a ja som pustila. Samozrejme, že môj obľúbený film – Harryho Pottera, keďže sme s Tonym sa takto stretávame už dlhšie, takže už sme boli na šestke. Pustila som to a v tej chvíli prišiel aj Tony s pukancami...

„Neporušiteľná prísaha, och ako ja nemám rád Snapea." Pretočil očami Tony.

„Ale no ták! On je dobrý!" Štuchla som do neho.

„Hej hej, keď myslíš."

-

„Je mi ľúto Dambldora. Nemusel zomrieť." Povedal hrane smutno, Tony.

„Tak no asi musel, to nič. Prosto choď už, Tony. O chvíľu príde Belo a ja sa ešte chcem učiť." Tony pretočil očami.

„Dobre, idem ja pusa. Potom ráno, mi volaj, kedy mám prísť pre teba." Nahol sa ku mne a dal mi pusu na líce, vzal si mikinu a odišiel preč.

A ja som sa konečne pustila do „učenia" alebo som sa o to snažila. Vypla som telku, misku hodila do dresu a vytiahla si poznámky z literatúry, ktoré som si začala pomaly čítať. Vždy som mala rada literatúru, bol to jeden z mojich obľúbených predmetov, však len tie krásne diela, ktoré kedysi písali autori...

Včera sme preberali, kto to bola Sapfó: *Narodila sa v aristokratickej rodine na ostrove . Desať rokov prežila so svojou rodinou v emigrácii na a na svoj rodný ostrov sa vrátila až približne v roku . Na ostrove si otvorila školu, ktorá sa zaoberala výchovou mladých dievčat z vyššej spoločnosti. Jej nový domov bol v tom období strediskom kultúry, a tak ich vzdelávala v speve, tanci, hudbe a poézii. Ako námety na jej literárne diela slúžili udalosti z každodenného života (odchody alebo svadby jej žiačok či rodinné zážitky), ale tiež mýty, krásy prírody alebo spomienky. Svoje diela písala v aiolskom nárečí. Jej diela sú preniknuté priateľstvom, láskou a krásou, čo zosilňuje aj jazyk, v ktorom písala, nakoľko mal vyhovujúcu štylistickú a lexikálnu štruktúru. Napísala deväť kníh poézie, ktoré sa spomínajú v gréckych dokumentoch, a ich aj veľmi radi čítali, no vďaka tomu, že v neskoršom období jej dielo spálili spisovatelia, sa zachovala len jediná kompletná óda („Modlitba k Afrodite") a mnoho zlomkov z jej básní.

A predsa len tie jej krásne básne, ktoré sme si čítali na hodine...

* Nesmrteľný ako boh sa mi vidíten muž, ktorý sedí ti zoči-voči,ktorý zblízka načúva, ako sladkozvučí tvoj hlások  
a tvoj nežne perlivý smiech. To všetkopridúša mi zmätené srdce v hrudi.Len čo zazriem úchytkom, ako horíš,nemo sa schúlim.  
Zdrevenie mi jazyk a drobný plameňodrazu ma pod kožou začne páliť,v očiach sa mi rozvalí čierna noc av ušiach mi hučí.  
Chladný pot ma zalieva, mráz mi bežípo tele, som zelenejšia než tráva – a čo chýba, aby som vyzeralanačisto mŕtva?  
Ale všetko musíme zniesť,...

Ani neviem ako a už bol doma Belo, úplne som bola ňou pohltená, vždy som chcela písať básne, písať nejaké príbehy.... Mojím snom vždy bolo vydať knihu, no nikdy som nemala možnosť to docieliť, však predsa sirota z detského domova má právo na sny?

„Zlatko ti plačeš?" Pristúpil ku mne Belo a stisol ma v náručí.

„Spomenula som si na domov." Šepla som mu do ucha.

„Och láska moja, nemyslí na to. Myslí len na našu budúcnosť." Šepol mi do ucha, pohladil po chrbte a venoval vrúcny bozk na líce.

V tej chvíli som na to myslela, no nevedela som, že sa to o nejaký čas zmení...


	4. ŠTYRI

Liam POV

Bol som totálne nejebaný za tú odpoveď, ktorú som dostal! Ako sa opovažuje mi takto odpísať! Mobil letel proti stene, hneď ako som si prečítal smsku, takže som nemohol nikomu zavolať, no ale ešte, že som tu mal mojich chalanoch, ktorý splnili úlohu dokonale a o pár hodní neskôr som držal v rukách nový mobil, telefonujúc Louisovi.

„Mohol by si sa kurva upokojiť?! Vieš, koľko je do piče hodín?!" Zavrčal Louis do telefónu, hneď ako dvihol.

„Hej, tu v Londýne je poobede, kamarát." Uchechtol som sa.

„Ale tu nie! Tu sú štyri hodiny ráno! Kurva." Zasyčal na mňa.

„Počkaj, to kde si bol vtedy, keď si mi volal?!" Nechápal som teraz.

„To som prišiel z baru, lebo si sme s Oxanou von. To, že sme manželia neznamená, že nemôžeme chodiť von!" Zasmial som sa nad jeho poznámkou.

„A ja som si myslel, že manželia robia deti, iba." Iróniu v mojom hlase mohlo cítiť na míle ďaleko. 

„Hahahahaha, ale neboj sa. Krstný budeš, už sa na tom pracuje." Pretočil som očami.

„Dobre, Tommo, nemám chuť riešiť tvoje deti. Chcem ti povedať, čo mi ta malá kurva odpísala!" Keď som si na to len spomenul, tak som mal chuť niečo rozbiť.

„Och prvá ženská, čo sa ti nehodila k nohám Payne? Začínaš starnúť." Zasmial sa ten kokot.

„Drž kurva hubu! Ta suka ma vysmiala! Napísala mi niečo v tom zmysle, že si z nej robím srandu! Chudera jedna! Chápeš?! Mne to odpíše!" Zavrčal som.

„No vieš kamoško, jednoduchu niekto ti hrebienok musel zlomiť." Uchetol sa ten malý smrad.

„Louis, ty si totálny kokot alebo čo?! Tebe už asi sex s Oxanou prechádza až cez hlavu! Láskavo kurva otvor oči a poraď mi niečo, čo mám spraviť?!" Zasyčal som na neho.

„Liam, upokoj sa. Je ráno a ty si naštvaný. Nechaj to na chvíľu tak. Dovoľ mi dospať a keď u nás bude aspoň desať tak ti zavolám. Ty sa choď niekde prevetrať." Nahlas si povzdychol.

„Fakt super rada, Tommo." Zavrčal som po ňom. No spravil som to, čo vravel, sadol som si na gauč zapol telku a sledoval ju...

-

„Takže, ešte raz. Povedz mi to celé a prečítaj mi aj to, čo si jej ty poslal, a ona, čo ti napísala." Bolo prvé, čo som počul, keď som dvihol mobil.

„No, napísal som jej, že sa hlboko ospravedlňujem a že ju pozívam na večeru, vieš, že s ňou dohodnem o nejakom rozhovore ako ospravedlnenie. No ona mi odpísala, že prečo si z nej robím srandu a neviem, čo ešte všetko!" Povzdychol som si.

„Och, Payno. Tak jej zavolaj, aby ti verila, kto v skutočnosti si. No ale už teraz večer nie. Zavolaj jej zajtra."

„Dobre, Loui, spravím tak ako vravíš."

„Toto sa stalo prvýkrát." Louis sa zasmial.

„Čo toto?" Nechápal som.

„No to, že si si pýtal radu odo mňa, Payno. Väčšinou si všetci ideme po radu k tebe, čo sa to s tebou deje? To až taký si hotový z toho, že Soph má za teba náhradu?" Povedal vážne a ja som si povzdychol.

„Vieš, Loui. Ľúbim som ju, chcel som ju požiadať o ruku. Plánoval som s ňou budúcnosť a ona to všetko zahodila, povedala mi, že je koniec, že ma neľúbi ale, že môžeme ostať kamarátmi. Ako by si sa cítil ty?" Opýtal som sa ho, no potom mi došlo, Eleanor. „Vlastne ty si spravil to isté, s El."

„Hey! Ale Ella si už našla náhradu miesto mňa! A to bolo hneď po našom rozchode! Jemu to len padlo na úžitok! Aj tak si dlho brúsil zuby na ňu!" Zasyčal.

„A vadí ti to? Si ženatý Louis a ona je slobodná žena, môže si robiť, čo chce, už ju nechaj." Pretočil som očami.

„Však jasné, ty sa jej vždy budeš zastávať! Lebo si ju mal rád!"

„A nielen ja! Ale aj Niall a Harry! Všetci sme ju mali radi! Patrila do rodiny, Lou. Tak ako ty! Len mi je ľúto ako si sa zachoval." Povzdychol som si.

„Hej, lebo tebe spravila presne to isté Sophia!" Znova to pripomenul.

„Môžeš kurva prestať?! Nechcem na ňu spomínať?!"

„Fajn! Končím! Idem za Ox, maj sa." Ani som mu nestihol odzdraviť a hlavne poďakovať, že mi pomohol.

Už len teraz počkať do rána a zavolať jej. Som celkom zvedavý ako to dopadne....


	5. PÄŤ

Angel POV

„To musíš aj dnes do práce?" Hodila som očkom na Bela, ktorý sa práve obliekal. Práve mal na sebe nohavice a jeho dokonalý hruď mi bola na obdiv, radšej som hlavu zaborila do vankúša, lebo by som sa po ňom vrhla.

„Musím, babe. Vieš, som budúci majiteľ." Zatváril sa kyslo a ja som prikývla.

„Tak ja s ešte pospím." Škodoradostne som sa zasmiala.

„Keby si vedela, ako rád by som sa k tebe pridal, babe. Ale nejde to." Uškrnul sa a podišiel ku mne, ako si už zapínal bielu košeľu. Venoval mi na pery rýchli bozk a ja som už nemala silu a hodila som do teplých perín a ešte na pár chvíľ som sa nechala unášať do ríše snov.

No aj tak som nezaspala, iba som sa prehadzovala v posteli z jednej strany na druhú. Napokon som si vzala Belov vankúš a stisla ho v náručí, mysliac, že objímam jeho, keďže vankúš voňal po jeho drahej kolínskej. No ani to mi nevyhovovalo a tak som hodila vankúš na miesto a nahla sa pre mobil. Bola som pokojná, však som si užila svoj ranný orgazmus a čo viac mi trebalo? Nič. Bola som spokojná.

Povzdychla som si a odblokovala som mobil, klikla som na už rozhratú hru, Inside Out Thought Bubbles no dlho som si hru neužila, keďže mi niekto zavolal. Bolo to neznáme číslo, väčšinou nedvíham, no dnes som spravila výnimku, ani neviem prečo.

„Prosím?" Ozvala som sa, hneď ako som dvihla.

„Angel Flame?" Mužský hlas povedal mojej meno.

„Áno, pri telefóne. No Vás chcem vopred upozorniť, ak máte záujem mi niečo ponúkať, aby som si to kúpila, tak nemám záujem!" Vysypala som zo seba rýchlo a ten neznámy mužský hlas sa zasmial.

„Slečna Flame, ste veľmi vtipná! Ale nebojte sa, nie som nejaký predavač a nebudem Vám nič ponúkať." Nahla som si povzdychla.

„Chvála Bohu! A už mi poviete Vaše meno?" Opýtala som sa so záujmom. Mal pekný hlas, pričom si naozaj musela kusnúť do pery.

„Liam Payne, slečna Flame." V tom momente som prestala dýchať. Rýchlo som sa posadila a oprela sa o čelo postele.

„Ak si robíš skurvenú prdel, tak ťa nakopem do takých miest, ktoré viem, že sú veľmi bolestivé aj cez mobil! Ja nie som na takéto žarty!" Zasyčala som.

„Nechcem si z teba spraviť srandu, Angel. Volám ti a včera som ti písal, no totálne si ma dostala tvojou správou, že sa ti chcem úprimne ospravedlniť, preto ťa pozývam na večeru." Zamračila som sa, prečo by som mu mala veriť?

„Prečo?"

„Lebo ma úprimne mrzí, čo som spravil. Vieš, ja som nechcel. Úprimne Angel, aj ja som človek a zaslúžim si slobodu, nechcel som to spraviť." Cítila som z jeho hlasu úprimnosť.

„Dobre, verím ti, že si kto si! Ale jedna večera to nespraví." Upozornila som a počula som ako sa zasmial.

„Ja viem, Angel. Mám pre teba niečo, len príď. Budem ťa čakať, o ôsmej na tom mieste, kde som ti napísal včera. Budem čakať, prosím nemeškaj." Uškrnula som sa.

„Ideš na to prirýchlo, čo ak na dnes večer už niečo mám?" Samozrejme, že som klamala, nemala som nič, no aj tak som chcela aby mu ego padlo.

„A čo budeš robiť? Necháš sa šukať tvojim priateľom?" Ako to povedal otvorila som ústa dokorán.

„Prosím?!" Osobne by som toto z úst nikdy nevypustila, nemala som také ego, ako on. Ale však on bol slávna hviezdička, mohol si dovoliť všetko.

„Dobre si ma počula, princezná."

„Máš veľké ego a odvahu, že také niečo hovoríš, pred novinárkou. Čo keby som napísala o tebe článok aký nevychovaný si?" Úškrn sa vytvoril na mojej tvári.

„Kľudne princezná. Napíš, čo len chceš, babe." Zavrčala som.

„Môžeš prestať? Lebo neprídem!" Zasyčala som po ňom.

„Okay, babe. Okay, vidíme sa o ôsmej, príď a nemeškaj." Pretočila som očami.

„Nevolaj ma babe." Zasyčala som po ňom, znova.

„Budem čakať, babe."

Nestihla som nič spraviť, pretože ma zrušil. Len som naštvane zavrčala a mobil hodila do perín. Ako aj neskôr svoje telo.

-

„To ako vážne ti volal sám Liam Payne, Angel?" Pýtal sa už po stýkrát Tony, keď mi pomáhal vyberať šaty.

„Hej, aspoň myslím. Znel vážne, keď sa predstavoval a keď mi vysvetľoval, že si nerobí zo mňa srandu." Vydýchla som a prehrabávala sa šatníkom ďalej.

„Tak to asi on bude. Ale prečo práve teba? Stále tomu nechápem." Tony nechápavo pokrútil hlavou.

„Lebo mňa zhodil a nie teba! AGR!" Zavrčala som. „Radšej mi pomôž, čo si mám obliecť! O chvíľu tam musím ísť!" A ďalej sa prehrabovala šatníkom.

„Vezmi si tie modré, rozžiaria ťa." Ukázal a vybral ich.

„Ďakujem Tony." Milo som sa usmiala a dala mu bozk na líce.

Tony mi pomohol obliecť sa do nich, vlasy mi vyfénoval za ten čas som sa maľovala. Vlasy mi napokon nechal voľne padať na ramená, len mi ich trochu natupíroval. No a ja som sa jemne namaľovala. Nechcela som sa ukázať ako keby som bola slávna ako on, jednoducho som sa nechcela na nikoho hrať, iba na seba,- tak so sa namaľovala tak ako každý deň.

„Zabehne mu slina, keď ťa uvidí." Usmial sa Tony, čo mňa rozosmialo.

„Jasné. Nezabudni, že ja už mám chlapa." Žmurkla som na neho.

„Ty by si ho vedela zbaliť." Tony sa uškrnul.

„Vedela, ale vieš, nie so typ na to. Mám priateľa. Belo mi stačí, vieš aké to je vydržiavať takého chlapa?" Zasmiala som sa a Tony tiež.

„Belo vie o tom?" Pokrútila som hlavou na znak nesúhlasu.

„Nevie, ale napíšem mu smsku." Pokrčila som ramenami.

„A čo si obúvaš?" Zmenil tému.

„Tenisky." Pokrčila som ramenami.

„NIE! SI SA TOTÁLNE ZBLÁZNILA!" Skríkol po mne.

„Nie, nezbláznila som sa. Proste si ich beriem." Sadla som si na zem a obúvala ich.

„Prečo ma nevieš, počúvať?" Pretočil očami.

„Lebo som Angela." 

-

Taxikár mi zastavil pred reštauráciou. Vystúpila som z taxíka a taxikárovi som venovala prepitné. Nakráčala som ku dverám reštaurácie, milý pán mi ich otvoril a pozdravil sa mi. Venovala som mu jeden sladký úsmev. Pre recepčným som povedala, koho hľadám, najprv sa zamračil, no potom ma viedol smerom k stolu. Liam tak skutočne sedel. 

Mal na sebe oblek, ako inak. Keď ma zbadal úsmev sa mu na perách vytvoril. Postavil sa a pomohol mi posadiť sa.

„Normále som stratil nádej, že prídeš, Angel." S mojím menom na konci sa pohral.

„Prišla som, lebo som chcela vedieť, či fakt si to bol ty. Som Angela." Podala som mu ruku a sa uškrnul. Postavil sa a vrch ruky, ako pravý gentleman, mi pobozkal.

„Liam Payne v plnej kráse, babe. " Doširoka sa usmial a posadil sa.


	6. ŠESŤ

Liam POV

„Liam Payne v plnej kráse, babe. " Doširoka som sa usmial a keď si sadla Angel posadil sa aj ja.

Bola veľmi pekná. Čo pekná, bola skurvene sexy. Len keď som sa jej díval do očí, mal som poctiť, že má ma celého prečítaného. Mala užasnú postavu, chudé nohy no bruško sa jej trochu rysovalo. Žeby bola tehotná?

„Takže, babe-" Prerušila ma.

„Pre teba som Angela, nie babe. Tak ma môže oslovovať len človek, ktorý je môj priateľ alebo ten, kto ma šuká." Žmurkla na mňa, načo som prekvapenie dvihol obočie.

„Myslíš, že je pekne niečo také rozprávať pred chlapom?" Opýtal som sa jej.

„Ty myslíš seba, že si chlap? Ja ťa považujem za nevyspelé dieťa."Znova žmurkla na mňa. Kusol som si do pery, bola skurvene sexy a vedela ma rýchlo vyprovokovať.

„Babe, máš strašne ostrý jazýček, vedel by som ťa umlčať." Venoval som jej to známe žmurknutie a ona sa uškrnula.

Videl som ako otvorila ústa, že niečo povie, ale prerušil ju čašník, pýtajúci sa čo si dáme. Vybral som si špecialitu podniku, presne tak ako vždy a Angel si dala to isté. Milo sa usmievala na čašníka, čo ma neskutočne dráždilo.

„Takže ty nie si na šalátiky?" Dvihol som obočie a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nie som ten typ. Vieš, jedlo milujem a ver, že dnes si hlboko siahneš do vrecka, pretože som hladná! Od rána som nič nejedla!" Dvihla ukazovák.

„Nie si náhodou tehotná?" Angel sa najprv dívala na mňa ako na ducha no potom pretočila očami.

„Vieš, nie som ten typ žien, s ktorými si doposiaľ chodil, vieš na svete existujú aj ľudia, ktorý sú trošku silnejší." Uškrnula sa. „Predstav si, aj tí silnejší majú úžasný život." Žmurkla na mňa.

„Prepáč mi to Angel, ja mysle-"

„Nemysli." Pokrútila hlavou. „Radšej mi povedz, čo chceš." Prikývol som.

Až teraz som si uvedomil, aký kokot som, keď som to vytiahol. Nemal som to rozprávať, mal som skurvene držať hubu! Povzdychol som si.

„Chcel by som sa ti úprimne ospravedlniť. Vieš, som človek, ktorý chce mať aj chvíľu súkromia. Cháp má, poriadne som si pubertu neužil, možno teraz robím chyby a viem, že ich v budúcnosti budem ľutovať, niektoré ľutujem teraz, no aj ja chcem život. To, čo som spravil som skutočne nechcel, naozaj. Nespravil som to naschvál, ale vieš, aj ja chcem žiť." Sklopil som zrak k obrusu, ktorý v tej chvíli bol veľmi zaujímavý. „Naozaj ma to mrzí, nikdy v živote by som ženu neudrel! Alebo zbil! Prisahám!" Dvihol som hlavu a díval sa jej do očí.

„Ja ťa chápem. Viem, že si to nechcel spraviť naschvál, stalo sa..."Pokrčila ramenami. „Nie som žiadna Vaša fanúšička, no chcela by som ťa požiadať, či by si nebol ochotný spraviť so mnou rozhovor? A k tomu pár fotiek?" Milo sa opýtala.

„Jasné! Všetko, čo by si chcela!" Venoval som jej úprimný úsmev.

To dievča sa mi skutočne páčilo. Neviem, čím to bolo, no chcel som ju mať. Veril som v blízkej budúcnosti budem ju mať.

-

„Takže ty si bola tiché dievča?" Zasmial som sa a videl som ako sa Angie začervenala. „Nikdy by som to o tebe nepovedal! Však ako si na mňa v tej esemeske vybuchla! A ten telefonát! No toto ti neverím!" Zasmial som sa.

„Prestaň! To nie je vôbec vtipné, jasné! Bola to pravda, až keď som-" Zastavila sa a ja som dvihol obočie, čakal som kedy to dopovie no ona miesto toho prestala rozprávať.

„Keď si?" Pokrútila hlavou.

„Radšej mi niečo povedz o sebe, hviezdička." Žmurkla po mne.

„Stavím sa, že o mne vieš všetko, na nete je všetko." Pokrčil som ramenami.

„Čo ak ti poviem, že som nečítala?" Dvihla obočie a ja som si povzdychol, nechcel som rozprávať o sebe, chcel som vedieť niečo o nej.

„Bol som obyčajným chlapcom z obyčajnej rodiny, dokým som sa neprihlásil do X-Factoru." Usmial som sa na ňu.

„A stala sa z teba namyslená hviezdička!" Zasmiala som sa a ja som pretočil očami.

„Nie je to tak! Vôbec! Nie som namyslený!" Bránil som sa, čo Angel priviedlo k väčšiemu smiechu.

„Nie, nie si namyslený, len máš strašne veľké ego." Žmurkla na mňa.

„Flirtujete so mnou, slečna Flame?" Uškrnul som sa.

„Možno?" Dvihla obočie.

„Nemali by ste, máte priateľa." Žmurkol som na ňu a Angel pokrútila hlavou.

„Ty si prípad." Povzdychla si.

„Tak, chceš sa prejsť?" Opýtal som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nie. Idem už domov, Belo ma bude čakať."Prikývol som a zavolal som čašníka.

Mal som také skurvené nervy, chcel som aby bola so mnou! Lenže ona chcela ísť domov za tým kokotom! Mal som chuť niečo rozbiť, no snažil som to nutkanie prekusnúť. Zaplatil som a spolu sme vyšli pred reštauráciu.

„Takže máš tu niekde auto?" Opýtal som sa jej, no Angel pokrútila hlavou.

„Prepáč, nezarábam ako ty, drahý. Ja som len obyčajná študentka, ktorá pracuje v novinách." Žmurkla na mňa načo som sa k nej nahol.

„Mal by som chuť ťa zatiahnuť za najbližší roh a pretiahnuť ťa tak, ako to ten tvoj nespraví."Šepol som jej do ucha a rukou som jej prešiel po predlaktí. Odtiahol som sa a mohol som vidieť ako sa jej na rukách spravili zimomriavky.

„Na to nemáš gule, Payne." Žmurkla na mňa a otočila sa na päte a kráčala preč. So smiechom som pokrútil hlavou a vydal som sa k môjmu autu.

Keď som sedel v aute napísal som jej krátku smsku, že keď bude doma nech mi napíše, odpoveď mi neprišla, no vedel som, že nikto by sa nepokúšal jej niečo spraviť, svojimi slovami by dostala každého. A keď som si len predstavil, ako by to dobre vedela so svojim jazykom, s ktorým by mi prechádzala-

„Kurva spamätaj sa! Je to novinárka!" Zasyčal som sám na seba.


	7. SEDEM

Angel POV

S Liama som mala divné pocity. Cítila som sa sním príjemne, ako keby sme sa roky poznali. Ako keby sme boli kamarátmi od narodenia, no my poznali sme sa iba chvíľu. Neviem, ako by som mala opísať pocity, ktoré som mala, keď som s ním bola, no bolo to fajn. Povzdychla som si a užívala som si cestu domov.

V hlave mi aj tak blúdila veta, ktorú mi Liam povedal. Žeby to skutočne spravil? Naozaj by ma zatiahol za najbližší roh a pretiahol? – Pokrútila som hlavou. Jasné, že by to nespravil, bál by sa, žeby som to dala do novín.

Pomaly som prišla domov. Byt bol ako vždy prázdny, však čo čakať od podnikateľa akým je Belo? Vyzliekla som sa zo šiat, ktoré som nechala pohodené na zemi v spálni a v spodnej bielizni som vošla do kúpeľne, kde som si chystala vaňu. Nastavila som si stredne teplú vodu a nechala ju tiecť, hodila som do vody olejčeky a penu, - prvé ktoré som našla a do spálne šla po mobil.

Keď som bola ponorená vo vode, všimla som si správu od Liama. Pokrútila som hlavou a pozrela sa na správu, ktorú mi nechal.

Od Liam: Keď budeš doma mi napíše, aby som v kľude zaspal a nevolal na políciu xD a hlavne aby som sa nevinil za tvoje znásilnenie a vraždu :D

Pre Liam: Som doma. Nič sa mi nestalo. Práve si dávam horúcu vaňu.

Od Liam: Uuuuu vaňa, zaujímavé slešna Flame ;)

Pre Liam: Jasné viem, že si chcel napísať, žeby si sa pridal, ale bojíš sa aby som to niekde nezverejnila xD však?

Od Liam: Dnes ti to páli, Angie ;)

Pre Liam: Neboj sa také veci by som von nedala, okato tu so mnou flirtuješ a ja mám priateľa, nedala by som to nikde xD

Od Liam: TO JE AŽ VIDNO?! :O

Od Liam: JEBEM TO! CHCEM ŤA V TEJ VANI OŠUKAŤ KEĎ SI NAHÁ!

Od Liam: :D

Pre Liam: Si mimo :D

Pre Liam: Končím, nepíšem si s tebou ty zvrhlík! Nemám kredit xD

Fakt som nechcela prísť o celý kredit, však predsa výplata je ďaleko a z čoho si ho nabijem? Liam mi už našťastie neodpísal takže som mobil odložila na zem a rýchlo sa osprchovala.

-

Zabalila som sa do mäkučkej osušky, ktorú som si obmotala okolo tela a postavila sa pred zrkadlo. Naozaj mám veľké bruško. – Zamyslela som sa.

„Tak čo! Môžem nie som modelka a takto sa Belovi páčim!" Žmurkla som na seba do zrkadla a vzala mobil. Mala som tri správy. Dve som mala od Liama a jednu som mala od operátora. Klikla som na správu od operátora a videla, že mi niekto nabil kredit. Liam. To bolo jediné, čo ma napadlo. A hneď na to som klikla na správy od neho.

Od Liam: NIE SOM ZVRHLÍK! TY MA NÍM ROBÍŠ!

Od Liam: Nemáš kredit? Nie je problém ;)

Pre Liam: Prečo si to spravil?!

Od Liam: Lebo si chcem s tebou písať?

Pre Liam: Nemáš na to ani jedno právo, Liam!

Od Liam: Pár libry hore dole, Angie.

Pre Liam: Lenže tu ide o princíp Liam. Nemal si to spraviť.

Od Liam: Prečo nie?

Pre Liam: Pretože je to moja súkromná záležitosť!

Od Liam: Ale ten kredit ničíš, keď si píšeš SO MNOU! Takže na to mám právo!

Pre Liam: Ok.

Od Liam: Si nahnevaná?

Pre Liam. ZÚRÍM !

Od Liam: Prepáč :(

Pre Liam: -.-

Od Liam: No ták!

Pre Liam: Idem spať, čau.

Od Liam: NIEEEEEEEEEEE, PLS !!!

Mala som na Liama nervy. Skutočné, nikdy som nechcela aby za mňa chlap platil. Tým si iba dokazovali, aký sú mocný oproti nám ženám. Pokrútila som hlavou a radšej sa prezliekla do pyžama. Liamovi som neodpísala, len som si zaľahla do postele a zaspala.

-

„Tak hovor! Chcem počuť všetko! Od začiatku až do konca!!" Hneď ako som prekročila prah Tonyho auta vysypal na mňa nekonečno otázok.

„Môžeš prestať?" Hodila som po ňom naštvaný pohľad.

„Čo? Stalo sa niečo? Payne si na teba dovoľoval?" Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Nie, len Belo nespal doma, telefón mi nedvíha." Belo chodí síce neskoro domov no stále sa zobúdzam v jeho náručí, dnes to tak ale nebolo.

„Ale no ták, určite spal v práci, ml toľko práce." Pokrčil ramenami.

„Dúfam." Povzdychla som si.

„Už mi povieš, ako bolo s Paynom?" Drgol do mňa, načo som pretočila očami. No plánovala som odpovedať, ak by mi necengol mobil. Kukla som sa naň a mala som od Liama ďalšiu správu.

Od Liam: Dobré ráno!

Od Liam: Dúfam, že si mi odpustila včerajšok, mrzí ma to.

Od Liam: Verím, že áno.

Od Liam: Miluješ ma, určite si mi už odpustila ;)

Zo smiechom som pokrútila hlavou a chcela odpísať ale Tony ma drgol.

„Belo píše?" Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Payne." Odpovedala som jednoducho.

Pre Liam: Dobré aj tebe, hej tak veľmi ťa milujem, že áno odpustila som ti ako náhle som sa zobudila celá spotená v strede noci, čo som mala taký divoký sex sen s tebou ;)

Odpísala som a keďže Tony na mňa naliehal, tak som mu odpovedala na jeho nekonečne veľa otázok, no samozrejme som si medi tým písala aj s Liamom.

Od Liam: Tak to ma teší babe ;) už sa teším, keď sa to stane realitou :*

Pre Liam: Vieš, čo je to irónia?

Od Liam: NEKAZ MI TO !!! -.-

Pre Liam: :D Okay prepáč :D Sprav si screen :D

Od Liam: UŽ MÁM !! :P

Pre Liam: Super :D uspokojuj sa tou správou ;D

„Sme pred školou." Znova do mňa Tony drgol a tak som sa postavila z auta.

Pre Liam: Už som v škole, takže sa maj! :* choď si zasnívať!! Možno budeš mať rovnaký sen ako som mala ja :P

Od Liam: Nejdem snívať, pretože viem, že sa to stane čoskoro realitou ;)

Poslednou správou mi vyrazil dych. Čo si ten chlapec o sebe myslí?


	8. OSEM

Liam POV

Angel išla do školy a tak mi prestala odpisovať. Bol som sklamaný, keďže som čakal, že sa stane z nej rebel a bude mi odpisovať. No vidím, že jej na škole záleží...

Povzdychol som si a vstal z vyhriatej postele, kráčajúc do kuchyne, kde som si plánoval spraviť jesť, keďže som bol skurvene hladný.

Ale to by nebolo ono, keby som sa nemohol v kľude nejesť, - hlavne si spraviť raňajky, keby mi nezazvonil mobil. S pretočením očami som prešiel do spálne, kde som nechal mobil a dvihol hovor, nemal som čas sa ani pozrieť, kto volá.

„Prosím?"

„Payno, mal by si prísť, máme stretnutie, o chvíľu príde aj Louis s Harrym." V telefóne som rozoznal mne dosť známi írsky prízvuk, - Niall. Jasne som vedel, že je to on.

„Čo sa deje?" Nechápal som.

„Deje sa toho veľa, Liam." Unavene si povzdychol.

„Kedy si priletel?"

„Len pred pár hodinami, nespal som poriadne, volali mi včera tak ako Louisovi. No tebe a Harrymu sa nemohli dovolať, tak to nám dali na starosť." Znova si povzdychol.

„Tak okay, hneď ako sa najem prídem."

„Myslím, žeby si ma prísť hneď." Pretočil som očami.

„Fajn. Prídem." Zasyčal som do telefónu.

„Liam! Na mňa sa nehnevaj! Jasné?!" Skríkol po mne a zložil mi.

Pokrútil som hlavou a mal som chuť mobil hodiť o stenu, no upokojoval som sa.

„Myslí na niečo pozitívne!" Opakoval som si. „Myslí na Angel, ktorú budeš šukať." Nad tou predstavou som sa usmial a radšej som sa išiel do sprchy schladiť, pretože by to dobre nedopadlo...

-

Sedel som v aute vedľa mňa sedel Sean, môj ochrankár. Keby niečo. Nikdy neviem, kedy ma začne naháňať dav fanúšičiek. Povzdychol som si a zastavil na červenej.

„Čo myslíš Sean, čo asi budú chcieť?" Povzdychol som si.

„Popravde, Liam. Netuším, čo chcú. No mali by Vám dať pokoj počas pauzy." Prikývol som.

„Sú to zmije, nedajú pokoj! Nikdy!" Pokrútil som hlavou a začal som sa pohýnať, pretože mi nabehla zelená.

Celú cestu som v tichosti premýšľal som, čo sa mohlo stať, že nás volajú v rámci „dovolenky". No nikdy som nemohol prísť na to, prečo.

Keď som zastavil pred veľkou presklenou budovou, tak sa musím priznať, že som dostať aj strach. Išiel som tam a nevedel som, čo čakať.

Sean ma sprevádzal celý čas, keď som bol na určenom poschodí, mal som sto chutí sa otočiť vojsť naspäť do výťahu a ísť domov, prípadne po Angel, a na obed. No bohužiaľ musel som prekonať to....

Keď mi Sean otvoril dvere, čakali tam všetci. Louis s Oxanou, Niall a Harry dokonca aj Suzzie no a kto iný ako Tomas.

„Hurá, že si došiel Payno." Uvítam ma Tomasov hlas, povedal to tak arogantne, že mi až husina prešla cez chrbát.

„Prišiel som, aj keď popravde, nemal som chuť znova vidieť tvoj ksicht. Prišiel som tu preto, lebo moja duša horela, tým, že chcela vedieť, čo chceš povedať!" Uškrnul som sa a Tomas pretočil očami.

„Sadni si." Ukázal na stoličku a ja som tak spravil. „Sean? Počkáš von?" Otočil som sa a on prikývol a išiel von. Kurva, aspoň som mal tu jeho.

„Prejdeme k veci, prečo sme tu?" Opýtal som sa ho a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Prejdeme, Liam. A začneme od najstaršieho. Louis!" Louis potichu zaklial a Oxana mu dala pohlavok. „Skurvene ma teší, že si sa oženil, ale ako si to predstavuješ? Mal si to oznámiť!" Tomas rukami tresol po stole.

„Stalo sa to. Chápeš, jedna noc v Las Vegas a BUM! Som pod chomútom." Zasmial sa na čo dostal ďalší pohlavok. „A svadba sa nedá anulovať. Pretože ja moju milovanú Oxanu milujem." Zasmial sa nahol sa k nej pre bozk.

„Vás riešiť už nejdem. Tak vzali ste sa. No TY to sám oznámiš fanúšičkám." Louis prikývol a Tomas prešiel pohľadom na mňa. „Liam, a teraz ty." Škodoradostne sa usmial a ja som úsmev opätoval. „TY SI NAČISTO SPROSTÝ! VLÁČIŤ SA S NOVINÁRKOU?!" Zhúkol po mne a ja som v tej chvíli stratil slová.

„Ja- ja..."

„Buď do riti ticho! Chápem, že sa ti kurva páči a svojho vtáka si nevieš udržať na uzde, keďže si sa rozišiel so Sophiu, ale prečo ona?! Je to novinárka! Ja chcem pre VÁS len to najlepšie a TY spravíš to?!" Zažmurkal som.

„Štopol som ju, bola na zemi! Spravili by zo mňa agresivného chu-"

„NIE! Ja by som tomu zabránil! No ty si-!" Zavrčal a chytil sa za vlasy. Nadýchol sa aby sa upokojil. „To nič, našiel som riešenie. O chvíľ-" Nestihol ani dopovedať, keď sa ozvalo zaklopanie a potom otvorenie dverí, všetci sme sa otočili k dverám.

„Prepáčte, že meškám...."


	9. DEVÄŤ

Angel POV

„Dnes to bolo náročne. Collinsovi jeblo v hlave!" Povzdychol si Tony a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Collins je v pohode. Len teba nemá rád." Tony pretočil očami a ja som sa ešte viac zasmiala.

„Lebo teba miluje." Zasyčal.

„Tony, mňa každý miluje." Radšej bol ticho. Pretočila som očami a neriešila. Tony odomkol auto a ja som nastúpila, vytiahla som z kabely mobil a písala Liamovi.

Pre Liam: Konečne mám po škole :D ako ty??

„Zase ma ideš ignorovať, lebo píšeš jemu?" Zasyčal po mne Tony.

„Nie nejdem, budem ti normálne odpovedať." Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Chvála Bohu." Tony dvihol ruky do vzdychu a ja som ho pohľadom pokarhala, však šoféroval.

Celú cestu sme sa bavili o prednáške a ja som rozmýšľala nad Liamom, prečo mi neodpisuje. Však vždy mi rýchlo odpisoval. Žeby sa niečo stalo? Doma mu zavolám.

-

Doma ma čakal Belo. Tváril sa ako keby nič.

„Ahoj zlatko, spravil som obed." Milo sa usmial a ja som prikývla.

„Nalož mi prosím, ja idem do sprchy." Belo prikývol.

„Nemôžem sa pridať?" Navrhol so smiechom.

„Prepáč, som unavená a potrebujem sa prebudiť." Milo som sa usmiala.

„Ja ti pomôžem prebudiť sa." Žmurkol po mne, čo spôsobilo, že som si nahlas povzdychla.

„Povedala som, nie kurva!" Zasyčala som. Belo dvihol ruky na obranu, že on nič.

Prvé, čo som spravila, keď som prišla do spalne vylovila som mobil z kabely a volala Liamovi. Chcela som vedieť, čo je s ním. Medzi tým som si chystala veci do sprchy, no on nedvíhal. Nechala som to tak a išla do sprchy, aby som sa prebudila. Mobil som si položila na umývadlo.

Keď som sa opláchla zazvonil mi mobil. Neváhala som a vybehla som von a dvihla hovor, keďže to bol Liam.

„Ahoj." Ozvala som sa.

„Dobrý deň, slečna Flame, potrebujete niečo?" Zamračila som sa.

„Liam? Deje sa niečo? Prečo tak formálne?" Nechápala som.

„Prečo by malo, slečna Flame? Mohli by sme sa dnes dohodnúť na termíne, kedy bude ten rozhovor?" Navrhol a ja som sa zamračila.

„Deje sa niečo. Niečo sa stalo? Liam, spravila som niečo, čo som nemala? Prisahám, že nikde som nezverejnila náš chat a ani to nemám v pláne." Vysypala som zo seba.

„Vyhovuje Vám zajtra? Je sobota a ja mám voľno." Úplne ma odignoroval.

„Dobre pán Payne. Zajtra, kde sa stretneme? Prídem aj s mojim fotografom, spravíme pár fotiek, dobre?"

„Dobre, tak môžeme zajtra v Hiltone?" Navrhol a ja som prikývla.

„Dobre, zavolám tam a rezervujem niečo, ďakujem za spoluprácu, pán Payne. Dovidenia." Zložila som.

Nechala som ho už ani počuť. Mobil som si vypla a vrátila sa do sprchy a úplne sa rozplakala, no slzy sa mi miešali s vodou, takže som to ani nevnímala.... Bola som s Liama sklamaná, bolo mi ľúto ako sa zachoval. Mení sa z hodiny na hodinu? Prečo bol taký a potom sa zmenil? Nechápala som to...

Robil to len kvôli tomu, aby ťa dostal do postele. – Ozvalo sa moje podvedomie. Presne tak! Priznala som si to. Hlavu som udrela proti múru. Celý čas ma balil, tak veľmi ukazoval to, že ma chce dostať do postele, ale keď som stále odmietala vzdal to.


	10. DESAŤ

Liam POV

Sedel som v aute aj so Seanom ale aj Cheryl. Cheryl Cole. Mojou povinnosťou, alebo skôr trestom od manažmentu, za moje chyby, je s ňou chodiť. Samozrejme bola milá a pekná ale nebola môj typ. Dúfam, že budeme dobrý kamaráti. Aspoň...

Mobil mi pípol, čo znamenalo, že mi prišla nejaké smska, no šoféroval som k jednej reštaurácii, kde máme ísť spolu na obed, aby nás paparazzi odfotili, takže som sa nemohol na mobil pozrieť. Nemal som náladu na to, chcel som ležať v posteli a písať si s Angel. No vedel som, že sa to už nestane.

Zastavil som pred reštauráciou, keď mi zazvonil znova. Len som ho stíšil a chytil Cheryl za ruku, vedúc ju do reštaurácie. Čašník nás zaviedol na miesto, dosť verejné, aby nás mohli vidieť. Objednali sme si jedlo, - čo mi pripomenulo včerajšiu večeru s Angel. No hneď sa to zmenilo, keď si Cheryl objednala šalát, Angel by to nespravila. Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Musím si odskočiť, ospravedlň ma." Prikývol som a Cheryl odišla.

Za ten čas som vytiahol mobil a pozrel sa na správu, bola od Angel. Všimol som si, že mám od nej aj zmeškaný hovor. Neopísal som jej, rovno som vytočil jej číslo.

„Ahoj." Ozvala sa, chcel som jej odpovedať, no prišla Cheryl, musel som sa správať formálne, keďže som tvrdil, že s Angel nič nemám.

„Dobrý deň, slečna Flame, potrebujete niečo?" Opýtal som sa jej.

„Liam? Deje sa niečo? Prečo tak formálne?" Bolo počuť, že to nechápala. Tak veľmi som jej to chcel vysvetliť, no nemohol som.

„Prečo by malo, slečna Flame? Mohli by sme sa dnes dohodnúť na termíne, kedy bude ten rozhovor?" Veril som, že zajtra jej to tam vysvetlím.

„Deje sa niečo. Niečo sa stalo? Liam, spravila som niečo, čo som nemala? Prisahám, že nikde som nezverejnila náš chat a ani to nemám v pláne." Vysypala zo seba, bolo počuť, že bola vydesená. No ja som musel mlčať.

„Vyhovuje Vám zajtra? Je sobota a ja mám voľno." Musel som, aj keď som sa cítil zle.

„Dobre pán Payne. Zajtra, kde sa stretneme? Prídem aj s mojim fotografom, spravíme pár fotiek, dobre?" Odrazu schladla.

„Dobre, tak môžeme zajtra v Hiltone?" Navrhol som.

„Dobre, zavolám tam a rezervujem niečo, ďakujem za spoluprácu, pán Payne. Dovidenia." Odpovedala chladne a okamžite ma vypla.

„To bola tá novinárka?" Opýtala sa ma a dvihla svoje perfektne upravené obočie.

„Áno, chcela sa dohodnúť, kedy budeme robiť ten rozhovor." Vtedy prišiel čašník a doniesol nám jedlo.

-

Po obede som Cheryl odviezol domov, chvíľu som sa u nej zdržal, vraj aj tak tam budeme často. Prikývol som, aj keď som nemal náladu na nič, - iba písať si s Angel a vysvetliť jej to.

„Mám prázdnu chladničku, čo keby sme skočili nakúpiť?" Navrhla a ja som prikývol.

Vyšli sme z jej domu, Cheryl ma chytila za ruku a spolu sme kráčali do auta. Pomohol som jej dnu, ako gentleman a išli sme do najbližšieho Tesca.

„Deje sa niečo? Si nejaký tichý, vždy si taký?" Opýtala sa ma Cheryl, keď sme kráčali do obchodu. 

„Nie? A nie som, len nejako nemám náladu." Pokrčil som ramenami.

„Aha." Prikývla ja ona a začala si nakupovať veci, ja ako poslušný psíček som kráčal za ňou. Ani neviem ako a už sme stáli pri pokladni a samozrejme som sa zahral na gentlemana, - znova a zaplatil som na nákup. Spoločne sme ho dali do auta a odviezol som ju domov.

„Ďakujem ti, Liam. Si zlatý." Milo sa usmiala. „Čo keby si ostal aj na večeru?" Navrhla a tak som prikývol.

„Treba ti pomôcť?" Opýtal som sa jej a ona prikývla, s čím potrebovala pomoc, pomohol som.

-

Keď sme dojedli večeru, navrhla, či by sme si nepozreli film, tak som súhlasil a popravde? Ani neviem kedy som od nudy zaspal. Zobudil som sa ráno na vôňu raňajok. Potom som ucítil dotyk na ramene a na líci, keď som otvoril oči nevedel som poriadne, kde som.

„Prepáč, mám pre teba raňajky." Milo sa usmiala.

„Hej, ďakujem." Úsmev som jej opätoval a nasledoval ju do kuchyne. Zjedol som rýchlo raňajky a keď som konečne odchádzal, tak mi pípol mobil.

Od Angel: Pán Payne, čakáme Vás v Hiltone, je to prezidentský apartmán, na najvyššom poschodí.

„Musím už ísť, tak potom neskôr, idem robiť rozhovor, ahoj." Chcel som otvoriť dvere, keď ma zastavila jej ruka na ramene.

„Liam? Zverejníš to?" Opýtala sa ma.

„Áno, prečo by som nemal? Mám tak nakázané a prepáč, už musím ísť, nechcem meškať. Ahoj." Nečakal som ani na odpoveď a odišiel som preč.

-

Išiel som domov sa rýchlo osprchovať, prezliecť sa. Bol som rád, aspoň za raňajky. Keď som vyliezol z bytu, bolo niečo po 12. Namieril som si to priamo do hotela, kde som auto zaparkoval a vydal sa na recepciu, kde som sa opýtal, kde sa nachádza apartmán. Recepčná mi to vysvetlila a ja som nastúpil do výťahu a vyšiel hore. Už som sa nevedel dočkať na Angel. Zaklopal som a nejaký mladý chalan mi otvoril dvere, čo ma prinútila zamračiť sa. Ukázal mi aby som šiel dnu a tak som šiel.

„Dobrý pán Payne, som Anthony Ride." Predstavil sa mi.

„Liam, teší ma. Je tu aj Angel?" Opýtal som sa na ňu.

„Áno, keď príde, musela si odskočiť." Prikývol som. „Máme tu aj vizážistku, ktorá Vás pripraví, môžete ísť teraz, potom budete robiť rozhovor."

„Dobre, tak poďme na to."

Vizážistka si ma vzala do parády, upravila mi vlasy a trochu dala make-upu. A potom ma Tony odfotil, pri bielom plátne. Keď sme mali fotky hotové, prišla Angel. Mala v rukách akési papiere, keď si ma všimla nahodila vážny výraz.

„Dobrý deň pán Payne." Povedala chladne a kráčala do nejakej miestnosti.

„Môžem ísť, už?" Opýtal som sa Tonyho a on prikývol a tak som šiel za Angel.

Videl som, že si na posteli rozložila veci a ja som zavrel dvere. Keď si to všimla, tak sa otočila ku mne, pokrútil som hlavou a kráčal k nej.

„Angel, mrzí ma to. Mal som problémy, nemohol som sa ti ozvať a vtedy som nebol sám, preto som musel mlčať." Pristúpil som k nej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Pán Payne, budeme vo vedľajšej izbe robiť rozhovor." Preniesla chladne a otočila sa mi chrbtom. Pokrútil som hlavou a zozadu som ju objal.

„Prepáč mi to, prosím." Šepol som jej do ucha.

„Nechaj ma." Povedala chladne a snažila sa dostať z môjho zovretia.

„Angel, no tak. Prepáč mi to." Nasilu som si ju otočil k sebe. „Vieš, aj keď máme pauzu, tak sme stále pod zmluvou. Nepáčilo sa im, že sme boli na večeri spolu, preto som dostal trest." Hľadel som jej do oči.

„Však okay, mne to nevysvetľuj." Pretočila očami a ja som od nej odstúpil. Vtedy sa otvorili dvere a dnu vstúpil Tony.

„Mám fotky a už som zabalený. Aj s Tinou už ideme preč, keby niečo volaj, tak sa majte. Liam." Kývol a ja som mu kývol späť.

„Maj sa." Zvolala za ním Angel. „Mohol by si prosím ísť do obývačky? Ja tam hneď prídem." Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Seriem to." Povzdychol som si a Angel som si k sebe otočil a svoje pery priložil na tie jej, po čom som tak skurvene dlho túžil.


	11. JEDENÁSŤ

Angel POV

Liam ma bozkával. Jednou rukou ma držal za pás a tou druhou na líci. Ten bozk bol nežný, taký sladký. Samozrejme, že som spolupracovala, aj keď som jasne vedela, že to bola chyba a ja som na Liama bola nahnevaná, aj keď by som naozaj nemala byť, pretože malo mi to byť jedno, no nebolo.

Odtiahol sa na pár milimetrov odo mňa, naše dychy sa spájali a on už obe ruky mal položené na mojich lícach. Nos obtrel o ten môj, čo ma prinútilo otvoriť oči. Usmieval sa od ucha k uchu a to som robila presne aj ja.

„Angel." Vydýchol. „Už som to včera chcel spraviť." Šepol.

„Spravil si to teraz." Upozornila som ho na to.

„Ja viem." Usmial sa a ja som sa od neho snažila dostať. Čo sa mi podarilo, no Liam na mňa zmätene hľadel. „Deje sa niečo?" Nechápal.

„Čo si tým chcel dokázať? Že som len ďalšia bábka v tvojom živote, čo sa ti podradila? Ak to, tak si to dokázal Liam. Padla som ti k nohám ako taká chudera, môžeme sa teraz venovať rozhovoru?" Otočila som sa mu chrbtom a vzala si papiere.

„Angel, mám ťa rád!" Otočila som sa k nemu a dvihla obočie, keďže sa na mňa díval s rukami založenými na hrudi.

„A čo ja s tým? Ja teba nie, dostávam za teba prachy Liam. Som novinárka a nie tvoja milenka alebo frajerka, nemusím ťa mať rada, jasné? Lezieš mi na nervy aký si otravný a snažíš sa všetko vyriešiť, ako nejaký Boh, no smola, si len človek." Uškrnula som sa on prikývol, v tichosti sa otočil na päte a kráčal do obývačky, kde už bolo všetko zbalené.

Liam sa posadil na gauč a ja na fotelku, ktorá tam bola, na konferenčný stolík som položila prehrávač, ktorý som už zapla, nalistovala som si otázky, ktoré som mala v pláne sa ho pýtať.

„Takže začneme otázkami, ktoré sa týkajú vašej skupiny, máte teraz pauzu aj s vašimi kolegami, no naozaj je to len pauza? Nie je to úplný rozpad vašej skupiny?" Opýtala som sa ho otázku napísanú v papieroch.

„Drahá slečna Flame, je to len pauza, nie je to rozpad, aj keď sa udialo veľa veci, skutočne to nie je náš koniec, je to len pauza, ktorú sme naozaj potrebovali po tých rokoch. Sľúbili sme naším fanúšičkám, že toto nie je koniec, takže nie, nie je to koniec, je to len začiatok, niečoho čo príde, niečoho veľkého." Odpovedal mi Liam úprimne.

„Ale aj tak nezamýšľali ste sa nad tým niekedy, že by ste to ukončili?" Dvihla som obočie.

„Ak mám povedať áno, zamýšľal som sa nad tým, ešte keď som chodil so Sophiou Smit, žeby som skupinu opustil, keďže sme so Soph plánovali budúcnosť." Povedal úprimne. „Ale bohužiaľ nevyšlo nám to a ja som teraz skutočne rád, že som neurobil takúto hlúposť, pretože neviem, čo by som robila bez chalanov."

„Takže vy ste plánovali so slečnou Smith budúcnosť, čo sa stalo, že je koniec? Podviedla Vás, prípadne vy ju alebo je to len fám a vy ste stále spolu?" Takto znela moja ďalšia otázka.

„Áno so Sohpihou som plánoval budúcnosť, mysleli sme si, že sa vezmeme, no osud nám to nedoprial. Rozišli sme sa ako kamaráti, keďže ja som bol stále na koncertoch a pre Soph som nemal čas, tak sme to ukončili. Bolo to obojstranné. Nie slečna Flame, ani ja a ani Sophia mňa nepodviedla. Na to sme sexu v našom vzťahu mali dosť." Žmurkol na mňa a ja som len pokrútila hlavou.

„Takže to bolo vzájomné." Konštatovala som a Liam prikývol. „Už je to tri-štvrť roka po vašom rozchode, máte teraz nejaký objav?" Dvihla som obočie a Liam prikývol.

„Áno mám objav, nechce to zakríknuť, aby sa niečo nestalo. Ale zatiaľ nám to klape." Prikývol a ja som sa zamračila.

„Môžem vedieť kto to je?" Opýtala som sa ho priamo.

„Cheryl Fernandez-Versini." Ako odpovedal okamžite som sa nahla pre diktafón a vypla ho, na čo sa Liam zamračil.

„Vypadni." Zasyčala som na neho.

„Deje sa niečo Angel? Prečo tak odrazu? Nemyslím, že to je koniec rozhovoru, však si sa ma pýtala iba pár otázok." Nechápal.

„Povedala som vypadni." Znova som po ňom zasyčala a odišla pred od neho, pre kabát, ktorý som mala položený na posteli a kabelku.

„Čo som spravil?!" Zakričal po mne.

„Pred chvíľou si ma bozkával ty špina!" Zasyčala som na neho. Nechápal a pristúpil ku mne.

„To môžem aj teraz, ak to tak veľmi chceš, pusa." Žmurkol na mňa a mne prišlo z neho zle.

„Vieš čo? Choď si tam šukať Cheryl a mne daj skurvený pokoj. daj mi tvoj mail, tam ti Tony pošle otázky a ty ich vypracuj a ja to dám von, nepotrebujem byť s tebou tu. Si mi nechutný." Zatvárila som sa nechutne a chcela odísť ale Liam ma chytil za ruku. No vyšmykla som sa mu zo zovretia. „Nedotýkaj sa ma do piče!" Zasyčala som po ňom.

„Angel, čo sa deje?" Úplne bol zmätený z môjho výstupu.

„Čo sa deje?! Ty si ma to pýtaš?!" Prikývol. „Včera si ma pozval na skurvenú večeru, celý večer si ma balil, cez skurvené smsky to isté, dnes si sem nakráčaš a pobozkáš ma a potom mi kurva povieš, že máš priateľku?!"

„A tebe to hádam vadí?! Ty si tiež zadaná a tiež si ma balila! A bozkávala späť!" Oponoval.

„Naozaj balila?! A čím? Povedz tak môj zlatý, ja som ťa stále odbíjala! Ak nevieš, prečítaj si tie skurvené smsky ešte raz! To ty si sa ukazoval ako taký nadržaný kokot!" Ruky som dala v päsť. „A to, že si ma pobozkal bola tvoja chyba! Myslíš, že ja by som ťa pobozkala?! Si len obyčajné decko." Zasyčala som po ňom.

„Ja som decko?! Nie som decko, dospel som, Angel. To si myslíš iba ty! Žiarliš!" Uškrnul sa.

„Načo by som mala žiarliť? Že si užívaš s niekým kto je už ojazdený ako diaľnica? Nie, len mi je z teba na zvracanie." Ukázala som prstom do úst a radšej sa už otočila a odišla preč, pretože som nemala chuť počúvať jeho kokotské reči.

„Tak čo to do teba vošlo, tak náhle?! Správali sme sa k sebe v pohode a naraz si vybuchla!"

„Ty si fakt úplný debil, lebo mi je z teba zle, za tvoje chovanie." Odpľula som si. „Nemienim sa baviť s takým úbožiakom ako si ty." Otočila som sa na odchod, no on už neodpovedal, za čo som bola fakt rada.


	12. DVANÁSŤ

Liam POV

Ako som vyslovil Cheryline meno, tak Angel vydýchla oprela sa o kreslo a hľadela niekde za mňa. Bola ticho, ako keby nič nevnímala. Nahol som sa a vypol diktafón a podišiel k Angel.

„Hej, Angel." Triasol som ňou no ona sa ani nepohla.

Fakt som netušil, čo sa mohlo stať a tak som jej vzal papiere z rúk a položil ich na stôl. Vzal som ju do náruče a preniesol so spálne, kde som ju položil na posteľ a sám sa na ňu posadil a čakal čo sa bude diať. Angel bola ako keby v nejakom tranze, bál som sa o ňu.

Nahlas som si povzdychol a postavil som sa, išiel som do obývačky a z baru som vybral kávu, ktorú som si nalial do pohára. Čakal som na to, čo sa bude diať. Nahol som sa pre jej papiere a začal som si čítať otázky.

„Ako dlho som bola mimo?" Zľakol som sa jej, že som zapišťal, chytil som sa za srdce a papiere a kávu položil na stôl.

„Preboha, chodíš ako duch." Vydýchol som.

„Hej, Belo mi to často hovorí." Prikývla.

„Si v pohode?" Opýtal som sa jej a ona prikývla. „Chceš dokonči-"

„Prečo si mi nepovedal, že s ňou chodíš?" Opýtala sa a sadla si na pohovku. Povzdychol som si a presunul sa k nej.

„Angel, budem sa s tebou baviť ako s kamarátkou, dobre? Nie novinárkou, žiadam ťa o to, aby si toto nikde nezverejnila." Prikývla, potom zbadala diktafón ku ktorému sa natiahla a skontrolovala, či je vypnutý.

„Nepoviem to nikomu, sľubujem." Prikývol som.

„Mal som problém. Vlastne ty si problém." Zatvárila sa urazene. „Prepáč, ale oni proste nie sú spokojný, že som ťa vzal na večeru a potom celkovo, tie moje párty." Prikývla.

„Kto oni?" Nechápala.

„Manažment." Chápavo prikývla. „Cheryl je mojim trestom, nič som s ňou nemal, prisahám. Nebudem sa o ňu zaujímať, preboha bola niekoľkokrát vydatá a práve ja ju dostanem na krk?" Povzdychol som si.

„Hej Liam, bude to fajn." Milo sa usmiala a ja som jej smutný úsmev venoval.

„Vieš, bolo všetko fajn a potom z ničoho nič mi oznámi, prepáč Liam ale myslím, že by sme si mali dať pauzu. Samozrejme, že som nesúhlasil, Sophiu som ľúbil celým svojím srdom, bola úžasná, no a potom sme sa pohádali, vlepila mi facku, že je koniec a pred tým, ako zabuchla sa otočila a povedala, „ale môžeme ostať kamarátmi."" Vydýchol som.

„Je mi to ľúto." Šepla a hlavou sa oprela o moje rameno.

„Je to v pohode, prešlo to. Dostal som z toho." Usmial som sa a rukou jej prešiel po vlasoch. „Čo bolo to-" Nevedel som pomenovať, to čo predviedla.

„Bola som v škodu, vieš no a mne sa ako keby sníval sen, vynadala som ti tam, no potom som sa náhle „prebudila" a všetko bolo iné." Zasmiala sa a ja som prikývol.

Otočil som sa k nej a Angel na mňa hľadela, priamo do tváre. Povzdychol som si a dvihol som ruku a nežne ju pohladil po tvári, načo Angel zatvorila oči.

„Smiem niečo?" Okamžite otvorila oči a pomaly prikývla. Nahol som sa k nej a svoje pery priložil na tie jej a venoval jej na pery niekoľko nežných bozkov.

„Mali by ste odtiaľto odísť." Šepla mi do pier a ja som sa odtiahol a nechápavo sa na ňu díval.

„Prečo?"

„Som len študentka, nemám peniaze na to-"

„Ja to zaplatím." Pretočila očami.

„Nie, nebudeš. Ja som to navrhla, takže ja to budem platiť." Dvihla sa odkráčala do spálne. A ja som ju v tichosti nasledoval a zozadu ju objal, načo sa naľakala. „Ale aj ty vieš chodiť ako duch." Otočil som si ju v náručí, presne tak ako aj prvýkrát, no nečakal som ju pobozkal som ju.

Pomaličky som sa od nej odtiahol a celá tá situácia sa opakovala, no nechcel som to pokaziť. Ruky mi skĺzli dole na jej pevný zadoček, ktorý som stlačil v rukách, na čo Angel vzdychla.

„Taký pevný, priamo do rúk, Angel." Vydýchla, keď som jej šepol do uška. Pobozkal som ju pod uškom a mokrými bozkami som išiel nižšie na jej krk. Ruky si položila na moje ramená a cítil som, že ma chce zastaviť.

„Nemôžeme, mám priateľa." Šepla a keď som jej stisol zadok v rukách vzdychla.

„Aj ja mám priateľku, no tu nemienim ošukať, chcem teba."

Pritlačil som si ju na seba aby cítila ako veľmi túžim po nej. Keď som jej zadoček znova stisol dvihla nohy a obtočila si ich okolo môjho pása. Preniesol som ju na posteľ a postil ju, Angel spadla na ňu a s túžbou sa na mňa pozerala. Cez hlavu som si pretiahol tričko a rozopol nohavice. Keď padali dole Angel len nemo na mňa hľadela a kusala si do pery.

„Treba ti pomôcť, drahá?" Dvihol som obočie a Angel sa ku mne presunula. Nohy mala po stranách mojich nôh a dívala sa mi na hruď. Dvihla sa a rukami mi prechádzala po hrudi. Až napokon stála predo mnou s dvihnutými rukami. Pokrútil som hlavou a prevliekol som jej cez hlavu tričko. Kusol som si do pery, keď som sa díval na ňu. Bola sexy. Skruvene sexy. Ruky som si položil na jej boky a štopl ju na posteľ. Stiahol som jej legíny a sám si na ňu naľahol. Rukami som jej prechádzal po tele a obsypával ju bozkami. Podprsenka jej letela o pár sekúnd neskôr a ja som sa konečne mohol hrať s jej prsiami. Dokonalými prsiami.

„Nie som na predohry, takže poď na to." Pretočila ma pod seba a postavila sa. Stiahla mi boxerky a sama si stiahla nohavičky.

„Nechcem aby ť-"

„Som vlhká, zvyknem si." Žmurkla na mňa a už si chcela na mňa sadnúť, no pretočil som ju.

Pomaly, aby som jej fakt mojou hrúbkou a hlavne veľkosťou nespravil nič som sa do nej vsúval. No nevydržal som to a napokon som do nej prudko zasunul.

„Kurva." Zasyčala, keď som bol v nej. Pozrel som sa do jej tváre a ona sa na mňa dívala štýlom „čo to kurva".

„Nemôžem za to, že tvoj priateľ ma tajtrlíka malého, že ti tam netreba predohru. Ja som ti to hovoril." Pokrčil som ramenami a Angel ma chytila za ramená. Chvíľu som ostal v nej zatiaľ ju bozkával po tých úžasných perách.

„Myslím, že môžeš." Šepla a za vlasy si ma pritiahla k sebe.

Rukami som sa zaprel vedľa jej hlavy a nahol sa k nej aby som ju pobozkal a pomaly som sa začal pohybovať. Snažil som sa najprv opatrne, no občas som prirazil, čo Angel dostala vzdychla. Chcel som od nej vzdychov viac a tak som sa začal pohybovať viac a hneď na to som dostal to čo som chcel, - jej slastné vzdychy, ktoré ma dostávali.

„Rýchlejšie." Skríkla a nechtami mi prešla po chrbte.

Kľakol som si a ruky si položil na jej boky. Túto polohu som miloval. Mohol som ju vidieť, hľadieť jej do tváre, ktorú slasťou krúti a jej prsia, ktoré sa pohybovali mojim rýchlym tempom sem a tam. Bolo to úžasné, dokým ma nezastavila, že ma chce dole. A tak sme sa pretočili, ja stále celý v nej a ona sedela na mne.

„Bože o je dobre." Zavzdychala, keď sa pomaly dvíhala a potom klesala dole. Robila to skurvene pomaly ako keby ma mučila.

„Ja to chcem rýchlejšie." Chcel som ju stiahnuť na seba no Angel po mne zasyčala ako taká mačka, neodolal som nesmiať sa.

„Ja chcem pomaly. Chcem si užiť ten pocit mať ťa v sebe celého. Užívaj si to aj ty, Payne. To aká vlhká som kvôli tebe, ako hlboko si vo mne." Šepkala mi pri uchu a napokon ma za ucho potiahla znova sa dvihla a klesala na mojom vtákovi. Sledoval som ju, zakaždým ako sa zatvorila oči a kusla si do pery, keď klesala dole a ako oči otvorila keď sa dvíhala.

„Si úžasná." A ďalej som ju sledoval.

„Som dokonalá pre každého chlapa, Liam." Žmurkla na mňa a ja som si ruku položil pod hlavu a sledoval ju.

„Budeš moja. Ja ťa budem šukať." Zastala ale to už som ju pretočil pod seba a pokračoval v tom.

-

„Čo tak ešte raz v sprche?" Navrhol som, keď som v uteráku prešiel k posteli, na ktorú som sa hodil. No sledoval som ju.

„Ja sa musím dostať domov teraz, nie rozmýšľať nad sexom Liam." Pretočila očami a začala si hľadať oblečenie.

„Chceš mi teraz povedať, že sex so mnou ľutuješ?" Dvihol som sa a sledoval som ju ako sa ku mne otočila.

„Na jednu strane áno." Zamračil som sa. „Nebudem môcť zajtra chodiť." Žmurkla po mne a ja som sa usmial.

„Som na seba hrdý. Aspoň nikomu nedáš." A odrazu na mne pristal uterák.

„Si debil." Zasyčala, keď som ho dvihol z očí tak už mala na sebe nohavičky a obliekala si podprsenku. Podišiel som k nej a pomohol som jej s podprsenkou. Vlasy som jej dal na bok a začal ju na krku bozkávať.

„Aj tak ma miluješ." Šepol som jej do ucha a potiahol zaň. Ruky, ktoré som mal položené na jej bokoch som sa hral s lemom jej nohavičiek.

„Samozrejme z celej duše." Vzdychla, keď som jej rukou prešiel po strede.

„No tak vidíš." Odtiahol som sa od nej a otočil si ju k sebe. Chcel som ju pobozkať, no Angel otočila hlavu na bok.

„Musím ísť domov." Povzdychol som si a pustil ju.

„Uvidíme sa ešte?" Opýtal som sa jej úprimne a ona sa uškrnula.

„Ešte sme nedokončili rozhovor." Žmurkla po mne.

„Tak čo keby sme sa stretli zajtra u mňa?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Čo tak ma nechať vydýchnuť? Nie som pripravená byť znova tak skoro zneužitá, kleslo mi ego." Zasmial som sa a pristúpil som k nej.

„Tak v pondelok?" Navrhol som jej a Angel prikývla.

Nahol som sa k nej a pobozkal som ju. Chcel som ešte aby tu ostala, chcel som ju prinútiť ostať, no nemohol som. Len sa tam potichu obliekala, zatiaľ, čo ja som čakal na posledný bozk.

„Vidíme sa v pondelok." Šepla, keď sa odtiahla, vzala si veci a už som počul ako buchli dvere.

„Skurvene sa teším na pondelok." Usmial som sa pre seba a počul ako niekde mi vibruje mobil. Našiel som ho v nohaviciach, ktoré ležali pod posteľou a volala mi Cheryl. Povzdychol som si a dvihol to.

„Prosím?"

„Môžem vedieť, kde si? Lebo som ťa hľadala u seba v byte no tu nie s-"

„Načo?" Zasyčal som po nej.

„Vieš mali sme sa uká-"

„Mal som prácu, Cheryl. Hovoril som ti, že idem robiť rozhovor." Pretočil som očami a hľadal si oblečenie.

„Ale zdá sa mi to dlho a-"

„Aj fotili ma, takže myslím, že to je okay." Zapol som reproduktor a obliekol som si boxerky a ponožky.

„Liam, je deväť hodín večer!" Upozornila ma.

„Aj keby bolo skurvených dvanásť, teba do toho nič. Uvedom si, že mi spolu nechodíme, len máme medzi sebou fake vzťah. Tak sa uvedom a nehuč mi kurva do života na to tu je manažment, jasné?" Vyskočil som na ňu. Nemala s tým to súhlasiť.

„Ja som chcela len ti dobre, aby si nemal problémy." Povzdychla si. „Nechcem byť tá, ktorej si nasadil parohy, dobre?!" Zhúkla po mne.

„Neboj sa." Pretočil som očami, aj keď som vedel svoje. Obliekol som si tričko. „Počuj prídem pre o pól hodinu, pôjdeme na večeru." Počul som ako niečo zamrmlala no nerozumel som čo. Vypol som ju a obliekol si jeansy.


	13. TRINÁSŤ

Angel POV

Prišla som domov a bytom sa roznášala vôňa jedla. Bola som fakt skutočne hladná. S Liamom čas letel tak rýchlo a ja som si až teraz uvedomila, že jedla som na obed a teraz je už pól desiatej. 

„Konečne sa ti uráčilo prísť." Ozvalo sa kuchyňou, keď som do nej vstúpila. Belo sedel pri stole, kde bolo položené jedlo, v strede dve sviečky a sám sedel pri svojom jedle a popíjal víno.

„Wow, normálne teraz budeš to robiť každý večer, prípadne každý obed?" Ruky som si založila na hrudi a čakala čo povie. „Týmto si chceš vylízať to, že nie si v noci doma?" Dvihla som obočie.

Belo sa postavil a pristúpil ku mne. Pohár s vínom si položil na stôl a hľadel mi pevne do očí.

„Kde si bola a čo si robila?!" Vážne mi hľadel do tváre.

„Robila som to, čo robíš ty každú noc." A ani neviem ako a už som sedela na zemi s bolesťou v líci. On mi práve dal facku. „Hajzel." Zasyčala som a cítila som na pere krv.

„Takže šukáš poza môj chrbát, hej?" Zasyčal mi do tváre.

„Ak to robíš ty v noci, zatiaľ, čo ja ťa doma čakám ako taká chudera len do toho! Ale ja to nerobím." Postavila som sa. „Ale dnes som si úžasne užila! Ma väčšieho vtáka ako ty a ukázal mi ako sa to skutočne robí." Uškrnula som sa a Belo sa zatváril ublížene.

„To by si nespravila. Moja Angel by to nespravila." Krútil hlavou.

„Smola, už dávno nie som tvoja. Stratil si nárok, keď si spával s inými." Vypľula som mu to do tváre. „Neboj sa, odchádzam preč. Nebudem v byte s takým hajzlom ako si ty!" Znechutene som sa zatvárila, otočila som sa na päte a odkráčala do spálne, kde som si do cestovky začala pratať veci.

-

„Takže bol lepší ako ja?" Zakričal po mne, keď som mala zbalených pár vecí, ktoré som tu mala. Hlavne som si vzala notebook a oblečenie. Viac som nechcela.

„Oveľa, vedel ako to ženy milujú." Odpovedala som mu a chcela odísť, no neprinútila som sa. „Prečo?" Radšej som sa ho to opýtala.

„Čo prečo?" Zrazu bol len pár metrov odo mňa.

„Prečo si ma podviedol? Prečo si to spravil? Nebola som ti dosť dobrá, sám vieš, že som nadpriemer a chlapi by ma chceli v posteli. Tak prečo si to spravil?" Dívala som sa mu do očí.

„Chcel som zmenu, no bál som sa, že mi ju nedopraješ." Pokrčil ramenami.

„Dala by som ti ju, ponúkla by som ti ju sama, Belo." Pokrútila som hlavou a chcela sa otočiť ale zastavil ma jeho dotyk na ruke.

„Prečo si ma podviedla ty?" Hľadel mi do očí, chcel počuť pravdu a nie klamstvo.

„Očaril ma. Neviem čím, ale očaril ma a už som bola v tom až po uši." Bolo vidno, že nechápe. No nechápala som ani ja. „Belo neľúbila som ťa. Bola som s tebou, pretože som ti bola zaviazaná za to, že si bol celý čas pri mne. Možno to, čo ma k nemu tiahne je láska, ktorú som k tebe nikdy nepocítila. No neviem, nezistila som to. Prepáč mi to." Pokrútila som hlavou a veci položila na zem a pristúpila k nemu a objala ho. „Nezaslúžil si si to, že som ťa podviedla, no stalo sa. Bolo tam všetko, čo som v tebe nenašla. Tá vášeň a túžba po tom druhom, to ako sa ma dotýkal, mala som zimomriavky po tele." Cítila som ako sa mi z oka pustila slaná slza. Belo ma objal a venoval mi bozk na čelo a potom ma od seba odtiahol.

„Keby ti ublížil príď za mnou, nakopem mu prdel." Zasmiala som sa a až teraz som si mohla všimnúť, ako sa mu lesknú oči.

„Myslím, že ma má rád. Viac než rád." Belo sa nežne usmial.

„Tak som spokojný." Venovala som mu úsmev a on ma objal. „Čo keby si tu ostala? A my dvaja boli brat so sestrou?"

-

A tak som ostala. Až teraz som si to skutočne uvedomila, že Belo a ja sme boli v skutočne brat a sestrou. Dozvedela som sa od neho, že som ho ani nepriťahovala, pretože sa so mnou cítil ako so sestrou, ale vraj ma nechcel uraziť.

Navečerali sme sa a pozreli si spolu film, ktorý požičal, pretože podľa neho sme mali dnes oslavovať výročie. Málo čo sme pozerali film, skôr som sa z neho snažila dostať informácie o jeho „milenke" no bohužiaľ, nič nepovedal, presne tak ako ja som mlčala o Liamovi.

Niečo okolo pól noci sme išli spať. Samozrejme Belo išiel do hosťovskej a ja do „našej" uložila som sa, no ešte pred tým som sa stihla pozrieť na mobil. Mala som tam smsku od Liama.

Od Liam: Ďakujem ti za krásny deň, dúfam, že sa ti páčil rovnako ako mne. Teším sa na pondelok ,kedy ťa konečne pobozkám. Chýbaš mi, mám ťa rád. Prajem ti dobrú noc. Ps: bol som na večeri so Cheryl, hrôza a des -.-

Zasmiala som sa, no bohužiaľ nemala som silu odpísať a tak som mu radšej zavolala.

„Niekto nám nemôže spať?" Zasmial sa Liam, ako náhle dvihol.

„Asi tak nejak. Bol to pre mňa hrozne ťažký deň." Povzdychla som si.

„Stalo sa niečo okrem hotela?" Bolo až ku mne cítiť, že sa zamračil.

„Hej, tak nejak som slobodná." Otočila som sa v posteli a mobil si priložila k druhému uchu.

„Slobodná? Ty si sa rozišla s-" Premýšľal, no nevedel si spomenúť na Belove meno. Zasmiala som sa.

„Bolo to obojstranné. Povedala som mu niečo, čo som nečakala. Vlepil mi facku-"

„Ten kokot ťa udrel! Zabijem ho!" Vrčal Liam, všelijaké prezývky.

„Necháš ma dopovedať?" Okríkla som ho. Mlčal, a tak som začala vysvetľovať. „Dozvedela som sa, že ma Belo podvádzal, no a samozrejme, povedala som mu, že aj ja som ho dnes podviedla. Išla som sa pobaliť, že odchádzam, keď sme sa začali o tom baviť. Vysvetlili sme si to, Belo sa mi ospravedlnil za facku. Povedal, že ak mi ublížiš, nakope ti prdel. Správa sa ako môj brat, ktorého nemám." Zasmiala som sa Liam si povzdychol.

„Takže môžem povedať, že sme spolu?" Zamračila som sa.

„Prosím?"

„No, či sme teraz spolu. Či tvoríme pár?" Mlčala som, nevedela som čo povedať.

„Ja neviem. Nie je to skoro? Vieš, pári spolu chodia na rande, my sme neboli, mali sme iba sex, veľmi dobrý sex. No nič viac. Aspoň to tak vidím ja, Liam." Povzdychol si.

„Takže hovoríš, ak ťa vezmem na rande, tak potom budeme pár?" Uškrnula som sa.

„Nie aj tak nie. Liam, proste mi pár nemôžeme byť. Za prvé, ty si sa teraz dal dokopy so Cheryl, ja som konečne slobodná ale...." Zmĺkla som.

„Ale ja som slávny a ty nie." Prikývla som, aj keď on to vidieť nemohol.

„Uvidíme sa v pondelok. Porozprávame sa potom." Unavene som si pretrela oči.

„Teším sa. Mám ťa rád." Prikývla som.

„Dobrú noc a aj ja teba." Vypla som hovor a mobil som položila na nočný stolík.

-

Nedeľu som ostala celý deň zavretá v izbe. Snažila som sa dostať do hlavy poznámky, ktoré som si písala v piatok. V pondelok mám jeden test a potom pôjdem za Liamom. Povzdychla som si a Liama a rozhovor s ním som posunula do úplne zadnej strany mozgu a rozmýšľala nad tým, čo som sa učila.

Belo ma počas dňa navštívil, že ide za priateľkou. Prikývla som a viac som sa ho nepýtala. Bol ochotný mi doniesť nejaké jedlo, no ja som nemala chuť na nič. Musela som sa len sústrediť na učenie.

Keď bola tam, mesto sa rozsvietilo a ja som vyšla so sprchy a nechala svoje telo padnúť do perín som si všimla jednej smsky, bola od Liama. A to čo obsahovala sa totálne rozhodilo, pretože som tomu nechápala.

Od Liam: Videl som ju. Je v meste. Je tu...


	14. ŠTRNÁSŤ

Liam POV

Celú nedeľu som strávil so Cheryl, ktorá si chcela kúpiť šaty. Tak sme blúdili po nákupnom centre a hľadali šaty, ktoré by sa jej zapáčili.

Samozrejme zakaždým sa ma pýtala, či sa mi páčia, no ma vždy štvalo. Neznášal som to. Neznášal som nakupovanie, proste aj pri Sophii. Toto som neznášal celkovo na ženách. Nikdy neboli spokojné, vždy sa im niečo nepáčilo.

Povzdychol som si a posadil som sa do kresla a čakal, kým sa Cheryl objaví s ďalším modelom, ktorý jej slečna predavačka ponúkla. Samozrejme, by to nebola Cheryl ak by sa nedala obskakovať všetkými predavačkami. A ja som nad tým, len krútil hlavou.

Prestalo ma to baviť a tak som sa postavil z kresla a začal sa prechádzať po obchode. Čo by sa páčilo Angel? Aký má ona vkus? Nevedel som, pretože sme sa nepoznali a ja som už chcel s ňou vzťah. Dúfam, že som ju nevydesil tým.

Rukami som si prešiel po tvári, keď som započul hlas, ktorý hovorí moje meno. Cheryl kričala kde som zmizol a tak ako poslušný psíček som sa vrátil ku kabínkam a sledoval ju. Mala na sebe čierne šaty, ktoré obopínali jej chudú postavu. Nepáčila sa mi, no dvihol som palce a doširoka sa usmial, že tieto sú super.

Keď sa z nich vyzliekla a súhlasila, že si ich berie, skoro som tam začal tancovať oslavný tanček, ktorý sme si s Niallom vymysleli. No nemohol som, čo bola škoda. Len sme prešli ku kase a keď som videl sumu až mi zredlo. Toľko veľa peňazí za kúsok látky? Odmietam platiť. A tak ani neviem a vymotal som sa z toho, že mi treba na vécko.

Keď som sa vracal, Cheryl stála opretá o zábradlie a dívala sa na celé nákupne stredisko. Postavil som sa vedľa nej a robil to čo ona. No potom som ju zbadal. Kráčala po nižšom poschodí, za ruku sa držala s nejakým chalanom. Bolo mi nepríjemne a bodlo ma u srdca. Neviem prečo, no asi Sophiu mám stále rád.

Nechcel som, aby nás videla a tak som vzal Cheryl za ruku a viedol na parkovisko. No bohužiaľ, nemal som šťastie a vo výťahu sme sa s nimi stretli. Sophia otvorila ústa a dívala sa na mňa ako na zjavenie, zatiaľ, čo ja som Cheryl rýchlo pustil.

„Nastupujeme, zlatko?" Opýtala sa ma Cheryl a ja som prikývol. Nastúpili sme, celý čas bolo v kabínke ticho. Mal som sto chutí sa niečo Soph opýtať, no ako keby všetka odvaha sa vo mne stratila.

Keď výťah zastavil, vystúpili sme. A ja som musel niečo spraviť. Otočil som sa k Sophii a pozrel sa do jej tváre.

„Ako sa máš?" Opýtal som sa jej a mohol som vidieť ako ma Cheryl prepálila pohľadom.

„Dokonalo a ty?" Odpovedala mi s úsmevom na perách. „Už som si myslela, že sa neopýtaš." Zasmiala a ja som jej venoval jemný úsmev.

„Tiež sa mám úžasne." Spomenul som si na Angel a na to, čo sa včera stalo. „Dokonalo." Napokon som odpovedal.

„Tak Vám držím palce so Cheryl. Hádam, že ju tvoje fanúšičky príjmu." Milo sa usmiala. Chcel som jej povedať, že vlastne so Cheryl nemám nič, no v tej chvíli pristúpila ku mne, chytila ma za ruku a hlavou sa oprela o moje rameno.

„Určite viac." Mohol som cítiť toľko irónie v Cherylinom hlase.

„Musíme ísť. Maj sa pekne." Skočil som Soph do reči a tiahol Cheryl za sebou do auta.

Keď sme sedeli v aute, tak som napísal rýchlu smsku Angel. Potreboval som ju vidieť. Chcel som ju vidieť. Cheryl som celý čas ignoroval a pred domom som jej povedal, keď vystupovala, že si musím niečo vybaviť, že sa uvidíme v utorok. Nečakal som na jej odpoveď, proste som potreboval byť s Angel. A tak som ju hneď vytočil.

„Liam? Čo sa deje? Koho si videl?" Vysypala mi Angel do telefónu.

„Sophia. Ona je v meste. Videl som ju. Čo videl! Rozprával som sa s ňou!" Bol som naštvaný a nervózny zároveň. „Angel, môžeme sa stretnúť? Potrebujem ťa vidieť." Naozaj som bol zúfalý.

„Dobre, môžeme u mňa? Do smsky, ti pošlem adresu." Odpovedala okamžite.

„Dobre. Hneď som tam."

Zrušil som hovor a hneď na to mi prišla smska s jej adresou. Neváhal som a pridal som plyn a zastavil pred jej bytom. Zamkol som urýchlene auto a už som bežal cez schody hore. Nechcel som ísť ani výťahom, nemal som na to chuť. A keď som vystúpil na jej poschodie, Angel ma čakala v župane pri dverách, neváhal som a silno ju objal.

-

Ležali sme v jej posteli. Silno som ju objímal a hlavu som mal položenú na jej hrudi. Angel rukami mi prechádzal po vlasoch a ja som si ten úžasný pocit užíval. Nikdy predtým, som to neskúsil.

„Si v poriadku?" Opýtala sa ma a ja som len nemo prikývol. „Čo keby si si pospal a ja by som sa učila?" Odtiahol som sa od nej.

„Prepáč mi to Angel. Potreboval som ťa vidieť." Prikývla a objala ma.

„Chápem ťa. Kľudne tu ostaň, len ja sa potrebujem učiť. Zajtra mám dôležitú skúšku." Prikývol som a ľahol som si na opačnú stranu od Angel.

Angel sedela v strede a všade okolo nej boli papiere. Chytil som ju za ruku a ani neviem ako zaspal som.

-

Ráno som sa zobudil na budík, ktorý zvonil. Spal som v objatí Angel. Bola taká sladká, no nezobudila sa ani na ten zvuk a tak som ju začal bozkávať po tvári. O pár minút neskôr bola hore a usmievala sa ako slniečko.

„Dobré ráno." Usmial som sa a Angel sa ku mne nahla a dala mi pusu na líce.

„Dobré aj tebe. Musím ísť do školy, ale ty pokojne spi." Usmiala sa a ja som prikývol.

„Nemám ťa odviesť do školy?" Angel pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nie. Tony príde." Prikývol som a Angel sa vydala do kúpeľne.

Ja som sa za ten čas obliekol. Angel vyšla zabalená v uteráku, no snažil som sa ovládať. Len som k nej pristúpil a dal jej pusu na líce. Vošiel som do kúpeľne, kde pre mňa Angel prichystala novú zubnú kefku a tak som si vyčistil zuby. Keď som sa vrátil, Angel sa práve balila do školy. Do kabely si hádzala všetky papiere.

„Prídem ale pre teba." Angel sa ku mne otočila v štýle „nie, ja prídem." Ale ja som iba krútil hlavou.

„Dobre, tak prídeš. Budeme u teba robiť rozhovor?" Pýtala sa.

„Môžeme." Prikývol som a tak si Angel povzdychla. Vzala nejakú tašku, ktorá pripomínala tašku od notebooku a podala mi ju.

„Vezmeš to k sebe. Mám tam otázky a diktafón a proste všetky veci. Čakaj ma pred školou o pól jedenástej, okay?" Prikývol som a v tichosti ju nasledoval. „Dáš si niečo jesť?" Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Skočím sa potom niekde najesť. A spravím doma obed, čo ty na to?" Navrhol som a Angel prikývla, ako si do kelímka nalievala kávu. Nechápal som tomu.

„Belo už šiel do práce, zastavil sa u mňa, keď si bol v kúpeľni, že káva je pripravená a odišiel preč." Chápavo som prikývol, Angel sa rozbehla preč a vrátila sa s kľúčmi. „Tu máš kľúče, keby niečo." Zamračil som sa.

„Keby niečo?" Totálne som nechápal.

„Proste keby niečo, tu máš kľúč."

Vložila mi ho do rúk, tak som si ho dal do nohavíc, obliekol som si koženku a nasledoval Angel von. Pre tentokrát sme išli výťahom dole a dole ju čakal Tony. Keď ma zbadal nechápal.

„Ja ti to vysvetlím." Povedala mu, potom sa párkrát otočila okolo seba, ako keby niekoho hľadala napokon sa nahla ku mne a pobozkala ma. Veľmi rýchli bozk, ktorý mi vytvoril úškrn na tvári. „Budem čakať, nemeškaj!" Prikývol som.

„Nemám vo zvyku meškať, slečna Flame." Žmurkol som po nej a ešte raz sa sklonil pre bozk. A potom zmizla ako nejaký duch.


	15. PÄTNÁSŤ

Angel POV

„Domov. Och sladký domov." Stále dookola si Tony šepkal pre seba, keď sme odchádzali zo školy.

„Buď ticho." Pretočila som očami. No on ma iba štuchol, čo ma zastavilo. „Si mimo?"

„Angela?" Miesto Tony hlasu som za sebou počula hlas mojej spolužiačky, s ktorou sa veľmi nepoznám, ba ani nerozprávam.

„Prosím?" Otočila som sa k nej, keďže som netušila ako sa volá.

„Som Katie. Vieš, počula som o tom, čo sa ti stalo." Zamračila som sa. Kam týmto mieri? – Pýtala som sa samej seba. „Vieš, chcela by som sa ťa opýtať, či by si mi nemohla zohnať autogram, alebo fotku?" Hrala som sa na hlúpu.

„Nechápem?"

„Ale chápeš, Angel. Vieš, ona mysl-" Prerušil ich môj mobil. Písal mi Liam, že je pred školou.

„Viete čo? Porozprávame sa zajtra. Musím ísť." Usmiala som sa na Katie a Tonyho schytila za rukáv a tiahla ho von zo školy. „O Liamovi mlč. Musím ísť čau." Pustila som ho a rozhliadla sa po parkovisku, kde mohol stáť Liam s autom.

Keď som zbadala čierne auto s tmavými sklami, vedela som, že je to Liam a tak som sa k tomu autu vydala. Zaklopala som na okno spolujazdca a Liam stiahol okienko a usmial sa. No a napokon som mu vstúpila do auta.

-

Sedela som u Liama v byte na pohovke. Liam sedel vedľa mňa a ja som práve zapínala diktafón. Pohodlne som sa usadila a začala kontrolovať otázky.

„Takže slečna Cheryl. Vy ste dôvodom prečo sa rozviedla so svojim bývalým manželom Jeanom-Bernardom?" Liam sa zamračil.

„Nie, nebol som ja dôvod. Proste im to neklapalo?" Fakt netušil čo má odpovedať a ja som sa musela usmiať.

„Plánujete spoločnú budúcnosť? Tak ako ste plánoval so Sophiou?" Liam pretočil očami.

„No so Cheryl sme ešte krátko na to, aby sme sa o takej téme bavili. Však predsa so Sophiou som bol 2 roky a plánoval som byť viac, no nevyšlo to. Takže je to ešte skoro rozprávať o budúcnosti, slečna Flame." Vydýchol a ja som fakt mala chuť sa smiať.

„Ako ste sa dali dokopy so Cheryl?" Liam pretočil očami a nahol sa na stôl k diktafónu, ktorý vypol a otočil sa ku mne.

„Fakt mi budeš dávať také otázky, na ktoré neviem odpoveď?" Povzdychol si.

„Liam, ide ti to úžasne, tak sa snaž. Musím to dať dnes večer von, však si počul aký naštvaný bol môj šéf, že prečo to nemá už na stole." Pripomenula som mu rozhovor, ktorý sa odohral ešte, keď sme spolu sedeli v aute.

„Dobre. Fájn! Ideme na to." Povzdychol si a zapol diktafón.

„So Cheryl sme sa stretávali potajomky, nechceli sme aby nás niekto videl. Hlavne paparazzi. No a potom, keď sme si boli istý, že fakt to medzi nami iskrí, tak sme sa dali dokopy. Povedal som to chalanom, no a teraz to potvrdzujem." Vydýchol si a pokrútil hlavou, že už nemá nič k tomu dodať.

„Cheryl je známa speváčka, je tu nejaká možnosť, že jej pomáhate s novým albumom?" Zapísala som si otázku a počúvala Liama.

„Áno, Cheryl je úžasná speváčka a áno, pracuje na novom albumu. Ale myslím si, že ona je dosť šikovná na to, aby to zvládla sama. Popravde, slečna Flame. My sa o práci nebavíme, sme radi, keď si môžeme užívať chvíle, keď sme spolu." Vyplazil jazyk a ja som sa uchechtla.

„Takže to budete držať v tajnosti a neprezradíte nič?" Liam pokrútil hlavou. „Pôjdeme hlbšie do vášho súkromia, čo hovoria vaši známi, rodina na váš vzťah?" Dvihla som obočie a Liam znova pretočil očami.

„Moja rodina chce, aby som bol šťastný. Takže prajú mi to." Prikývla som.

„Asi sa viac k tomu nevyjadrite, však?" Liam pokrútil hlavou na znak súhlasu, čím tvrdil, že nepovie ani slovo. „Dobre, prejdime k vašej skupine. Kedy sa plánujete vrátiť na stage?" Liam sa nežne usmial. Oprel sa o pohovku a vydýchol.

„Keby to bolo na mne, slečna Flame. Vrátil by som sa hneď, no ale chcem si ešte užiť chvíľu voľna. Viete, chýba mi to. Samozrejme, všetko okolo toho mi chýba, no chcem si užiť aj voľno." Vydýchol. „S chalanmi sme si presný dátum neurčili, je to vpísane vo hviezdach. Proste kedy sa budeme chcieť vrátiť, vrátime sa." Liam sa milo usmial.

„A máte niečo pripravené? Do budúcna?"

„Hovorím sám za seba, pretože s chalanmi sa bavím, no nikdy nie o práci. Sám som si začal niečo písať a potom keď sa vrátime dáme to dokopy." Usmieval sa po celý čas, ako to vravel.

„Čo hovoríte o tom fáme s Louisovim synom?" Liam pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie je to fám, slečna Flame. Louis sám potvrdil, že je to jeho syn. Freddie je jeho syn. Louis sa o neho stará a samozrejme ho navštevuje a má ho rád." Pokrčil ramenami, že nevie čo povedať.

„Keď sa dívate na fotky, ktoré Louis pridáva so svojím synom, nepríde niekedy na vás taký pocit, že by ste aj vy chceli syna?" Liam sa na mňa díval, potom sa nahol k diktafónu a vypol ho.

„Práve mám náladu robiť deti, slečna Flame." Uškrnul sa. Vzal mi papiere a položil ich na stôl a to som už visela z jeho ramena, zatiaľ čo Liam kráčal do spálne.

„Beriem prášky. Nemôžem byť tehotná." Upozornila som ho a Liam mi dal po zadku.

„Nepovedal som, že ho chcem. Len chcem robiť tú činnosť, ktorá sa robí, keď sa robia deti."


	16. ŠESTNÁSŤ

Liam POV

Ležal som na chrbte s rukami pod hlavou a sledoval som ako Angel sedí pri mne na posteli, opretá o čelo postele a ťukajúca do notebooku, so slúchadlami v ušiach. Bola taká sexy, pri tom ako pracovala, že som mal chuť ju znova si vziať, no viem, že to by mi len tak ľahko neprešlo.

Muselo mi stačiť dívať sa na ňu. Čo som aj robil a ak mám povedať pravdu stačilo mi to. Mal som dobrý pocit už len z toho, že som ju mal pri sebe. Že len tak sedela pri mne, to mi stačilo.

Úsmev som mal po celý čas, čo som sa díval na ňu a hlavne na to, ako sa sústredí na svoju prácu. Nikdy som nevidel nikoho, kto by sa tak veľmi sústredil na svoju prácu. No dobre, teraz klamem, videl som taký pohľad, keď Niall bol v Nando's, kde si dal svoju porciu.

Chcel som jej nejako pomôcť, aby mala to hotové a radšej sa mne venovala. A tak som ju začal hladiť po nahej nohe a Angel sa ku mne otočila, zložila si slúchadla.

„Potrebuješ niečo, Liam?" Dvihla obočie a hľadela mi do oči.

„Chcem ti pomôcť." Angel pokrútila hlavou.

„Netreba. Spravím si to sama. Vieš Liam, veci do práce si robím sama. Nechcem aby mi niekto pomáhal, pretože to nikto nespraví tak ako ja." Povedala nakoniec a ja som prikývol.

„Tak okay..." Posadil som sa. „Normálne si ma teraz pekne odpálkovala. Chcel som ti skutočne pomôcť." Angel sa milo usmiala a nahla sa ku mne a venovala mi bozk na pery.

„Prepáč." Šepla mi do pier a ja som sa odtiahol.

„To nič zlatko. Rob čo máš, idem si pre niečo podzub." Venoval som jej rýchli bozk na pery a odtiahol sa. Vstal som z postele našiel si boxerky, ktoré boli pri posteli a obliekol ich.

Kráčal som do kuchyne, keď v tom mi začal zvoniť mobil. S povzdychom som išiel preň. Keď som videl, že volá Cheryl, tak moja dobrá nálada zmizla, ako taká para. Privrel som oči a keď som ich otvoril dvihol som to.

„Prosím?" Ozval som sa.

„Liam, vieš mám taký problém. Musím odcestovať do Londýna, keďže si to dal von, tak by sme mali ísť spolu." Chcel som si povzdychnúť, no vtedy vošla do obývačky Angela v mojom tričku a oprela sa o rám dverí, spýtavo na mňa pozerala.

„No, tak fájn. Kedy?" Angel mi venovala zmätený pohľad a ja som prikývol a ústami som jej ukázal, že jej to potom vysvetlím.

„Tak bola by som rada, keby sme odleteli už zajtra." Zamračil som sa.

„To je to až také nutné? Vieš, lebo ja tu mám niečo... na práci." Napokon som to tak zahovoril.

„No áno je. Som pozvaná na jednu akciu. A myslím, že Simon by ťa tiež rád videl." Vysvetlila.

„Dobre daj mi chvíľu, pretože práve som s Niallom, takže ti zavolám o chvíľu."

Počul som ako si Cheryl povzdychla no napokon, povedala, že o hodinu, aby som jej zavolal. Rozlúčil som sa s ňou a vypol ju. Angel na mňa pozerala a čakala, čo zo mňa vyjde.

„Deje sa niečo?" Opýtala sa, keďže som rozmýšľal ako jej to povedať.

„Cheryl." Vydýchol som a Angel sa nechápavo zatvárila. „Potrebuje odcestovať do Londýna. Tak musím ísť s ňou." Povzdychol som si a pristúpil som s Angel a na prst som si začal namotávať jej kučeravé vlasy.

„Však je to okay." Pokrčila ramenami a zasmiala sa.

„Prosím?"

„Však normálne, že tam pôjdeš. Ty si z Londýna a ja som odtiaľto. Musíš sa tam vrátiť." Zamračil som sa.

„Čo tým chceš povedať?" Nechápal som ju.

„Že neviem, čo odo mňa teraz potom čakať? Liam, my dvaja spolu nechodíme." Bodlo ma pri srdci, keď to povedala.

„Máš pravdu nechodíme." Prikývol som.

„No vidíš. Takže mne to nemusíš vysvetľovať. Proste sa teraz zbalím a pôjdem." Usmiala sa, no videl som, že falošne.

„Hej! Ale nezemní sa nič však?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Nie, stále sme kamaráti s výhodami." Zasmiala sa.

Pokrútil som hlavou a pristúpil k nej. Chytil ju za boky a neváhal som na nič a pobozkal ju.

„Záleží mi na tebe." Zašepkal som jej do pier.

„Však aj ja ťa mám rad." Usmiala a rukou mi prešla po líci.

„Počuj, čo keby sm-"

Ani som nestihol dopovedať, Angel ma vášnivo pobozkala a vyskočila na môj pás. Tak som ju zaniesol do spálne a hodil na posteľ...

-

Ešte večer som Angel odviezol domov a po ceste späť som volal Cheryl, aby mi zarezervovala letenku. Vzal som si ruksak do ktorého som tak akurát dal notebook nabíjačku a nabíjačku na mobil. Nič iné mi netrebalo, pretože v Londýne som mal všetko, - doslova všetko.

Večer, keď som sa chystal do postele, tak som Angel napísal smsku, na dobrú noc. Samozrejme, že o pár minút neskôr mi prišla aj odpoveď.

Od Angel: Ďakujem za popriatie dobrej noci, ale ešte spať nejdem :D ale aj tebe dobrú noc, zlatík. 

Pre Angel: Prečo nejdeš ešte spať? :O

Od Angel: Lebo ešte musím niečo dokončiť :(

Pre Angel: Prepáč :D

Od Angel: Neospravedlňuj sa :D mne sa to páčilo a sama som to chcela :*

Pre Angel: A ja že napíšeš, že som ťa znásilnil xD

Od Angel: Dobre :D mení tom, znásilnil si ma :D nútil si ma k sexu! :D

Pre Angel: au :(

Od Angel: mám ťa rada ♥ dobrú noc. Choď spinkať, zajtra skoro vstávaš a ja to musím dokončiť :*

Pre Angel: Dobre.... Dobrú aj tebe, babe ;)


	17. SEDEMNÁSŤ

Angel POV

Bolo niečo po polnoci, čo som prepísala rozhovor s Liamom. Bola som taká unavená, že som poriadne ani nevidela. Mail som poslala šéfovi, no odpoveď mi neprišla, čo znamenalo, že aj on išiel spať. A tak som notebook odložila na zem a keďže som bola v pyžame, čo bolo Liamove tričko, ktoré som mu vzala, som sa uložila do postele a popravde? Ani neviem kedy som zaspala.

Zobudila som sa ráno, ako mi zvonil budík. Bola som podráždená, keďže som nemala veľa spánku. Ani neviem ako som sa vytrepala z postele, obliekla som si prvé veci, ktoré som našla v skrini a rýchlo si umyla zuby. Nemala som náladu maľovať sa, takže som išla do kuchyne, kde som si dala čiernu silnú kávu, ktorá ma ako tak prebrala.

Keď mi zazvonil mobil, že Tony ma dole čaká, tak som si vzala kabelu a išla dole. Až keď som bola dole pri Tonym som si vlastne uvedomila, -vďaka nemu,- že som iba v ponožkách, tak som sa musela vrátiť hore pre tenisky. Keď som zišla dole rýchlo som nasadla do auta.

„Prepáč, no som unavená. Do noci som prepisovala rozhovor." Zívla som si.

„A čo si robila cez deň?" Opýtal sa a otočila som hlavu k nemu a prepaľovala ho pohľadom. On sa ku mne otočil a hneď pochopil. „Takže si bola s Paynom. Verím, že ste ani ten rozhovor nedokončili, pretože ste robili..." Zamyslel sa. „Robili dospelácke veci." Pobavene som pokrútila hlavou. „Nehovor, že nie!" Zhúkol po mne.

„Hej, hej. Robili sme aj to, ale dokončili sme rozhovor." Uškrnula som sa, keď som si spomenula na to, čo robili Liamove dotyky so mnou.

„Nevzdychaj!" Upozornil ma Tony a ja som nechápala. „Vzdychala si tu. Proste na neho nemyslí, musíme ísť do školy a potom pôjdeme do kancelárie." Prikývla som.

A presne tak ako povedal tak sa stalo...

-

„Angieeeee!" Počula som Katie kričať moje meno, pretočila som očami, no zastavila som. Otočila som sa k nej a ona behala ku mne.

„Ahoj." Milo som sa na ňu usmiala.

„Ahoj. Prepáč, že ťa otravujem ale včera sme sa nemohli poriadne pozhovárať, lebo si odišla." Milo sa usmiala a ja som prikývla.

„Čo by si chcela?" Úsmev som jej opätovala.

„Vieš, počula som, že si sa osobne stretla s Liamom Paynom, a chcel-" Prerušila som ju.

„Prepáč, robila som s ním len rozhovor, mal by byť už v časopisoch aj s fotkami. Nemám ani kontakt na neho, takže aj keby som ti chcela dať telefónne číslo, nedala by som ti ho, pretože nemám. Prepáč." Smutne som sa usmiala a ona tiež zosmutnela.

„Och.. aha." Prikývla. „No tak čo už, ale čo keby sme si vyšli do bufetu?" Dvihla obočie.

„No mohli by sme ísť na chvíľu, keďže musím počkať Tonyho, lebo netuším kde je." Zasmiala som sa a Katie taktiež.

Vydali sme sa teda do bufetu, kde sme si kúpili kávu, teda Katie si kúpila kávu ja som si dala horúcu čokoládu. Tonymu som napísala, že sme v bufete. Začala som sa s Katie rozprávať, najprv iba maličkosti a potom niečo viac. No chvála Bohu sme sa nedostali k otázke rodina, čo ma potešilo. Tony prišiel a ospravedlnil sa, no profesor ho zdržal.

„To nič. Aspoň sme si dobre pokecali." Milo som sa usmiala na Katie.

„Tak v piatok?" Dvihla obočie a ja som prikývla.

„Piatok." Potvrdila som.

Potom v sprievode Tonyho sme vyšli zo školy a namierili si to priamo do práce.

-

„Angel! Ty si taká šikovná! Si moje veľké dievčatko!!" Objímal ma šéf a pritom som celý čas mala na tvári úsmev.

„Ja viem." Odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Si s ním v kontakte však?" Dvihol obočie.

„Prepáčte, ale nie..." Pokrútila som hlavou.

Viem, že sa klamať nemá, ale nemôžem. Je s ním dobrý sex, kto by nechcel takého chlapa v posteli? Vie ako potešiť ženu, vie ako to má žena rada. Tak prečo si to mám kaziť?

„Tak smola no... Ale tak možno sa nám ešte naskytne nejaká príležitosť, robiť rozhovor s niekým slávnym." Pokrčil ramenami. „To nič, Angel. Nič sa nedeje. Som rád, že je to aspoň takto to." Usmial sa. „Som na teba hrdý." Dokončil a odišiel preč.

„Ale mňa za fotky nepochváli!" Tony si ruky založil na hrudi a ja som sa iba uchechtla.

-

Večer, keď som mala konečne pokoj a len tak som ležala na posteli, som vzala do rúk mobil a napísala Liamovi, však predsa sa mi celý deň neozval. A hneď ako som mu napísala, prišla mi odpoveď.

Pre Liam: Ahoj, celý deň si sa neozval, a nejako som dostala strach, či sa ti niečo stalo?

Od Liam: awww aká sladká ! :D hej som v pohode, len som unaven, proste na letisku bol chaos a zmätok, bol som rád, keď som sa vôbec dostal domov a ešte ju ma na krku -.-

Pre Liam: :DDDDDDD

Od Liam: to nie je ftipné! :P

Pre Liam: Hej hej :D nudím sa :/

Od Liam: ja nie, som na tej kurevsky nudnej akcii, kde nikoho nepoznám -.-

Pre Liam: Nezávidím :/

Od Liam: asi nikto :/

Od Liam: videl som ten rozhovor a fotky, pozdrav tonyho, že chcem fotky :D chápeš, moja mama mi volala xD či je to pravda a ja že : áno mamka, je. ale vysvetlím ti to, keď prídem domov. musel som ju zrušiť, lebo bola vedľa mňa cheryl :/ no a čo sa týka rozhovoru ! hej !!!! to čo si tam dopísala ! :P

Pre Liam: Len pravdivé veci, ktoré si mi povedal do diktafónu, zlatko ;)

Od Liam: prestaň s ním „;)"

Pre Liam: prečo?

Od Liam: pretože si ťa vždy predstavím, ako to robíš naozaj a potom mám na teba chuť. mám chuť ťa hlboko šukať, byť hlboko v tebe a užívať si ten pocit, presne tak ako keď ja ti robím dobre. kurva! vidíš! to je tvoja vina, že mi teraz stojí vták!


	18. OSEMNÁSŤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arro – meno Liamovho psa som si vymyslela, pretože netuším ako sa volá to monštrum! :D

Liam POV

Ráno mi zvonil, bol som taký unavený, že som jednoducho si musel dať studenú sprchu, aby som sa prebral. Obliekol som si rýchlo veci a keď som zapíjal kávu, tak práve prišiel Sean, ktorý mi oznámil, že dole v aute ma čaká Cheryl.

Povzdychol som si a vzal si ruksak a mobil. Chcel som napísať Angel, no bolo ešte veľmi skoro a tak som ho len hodil do tašky. So Seanom som zišiel dole, kde nás v aute čakal Cheryl. Sadol som si dozadu k nej a Sean nás odviezol na letisko.

„Ahoj." Ozval som sa, hneď som nastúpil do auta.

„Čau." Pretočila očami a ďalej žula žuvačku, ktorú mala v ústach. Nad jej reakciou som pretočil očami tiež a otočil sa k oknu, bol som rád, že bolo takto skoro ráno a ešte k tomu, že sme mali aj čierne sklá.

Ani neviem ako a niekto ma budil, drgal do mňa, no ja som to mal u riti, - doslova. Až dokým mi niekto netrepol hlavu o okno. Otvoril som oči a chytil sa za hlavu.

„Teba je hrozne ťažko zobudiť. A k tomu nehorázne chrápeš." Pretočila očami Cheryl.

„Prečo ma tak surovo budíš?! Čo som ti kurva spravil?! A tebe to môžeš byť jedno, že chrápem." Zavrčal som po nej a stále som si hladil hlavu.

„Láskavo sa ku mne správaj milo, jasné?! Som žena a som o niečo staršia ako ty." Žmurkla po mne a ja som znova pretočil očami.

Radšej som bol ticho a uvedomil si, že sme na letisku. Vydýchol som a otvoril dvere, nikoho nikde nebolo, za čo som bol rád. Vystúpil som a potom som podal Cheryl ruku a za tú ruku som ju držal celý, až pokým sme nesedeli v lietadle...

-

Celý let som chcel prespať, no bohužiaľ nemohol som, keďže ma slečna / pani dokonalá Cheryl budila, pretože som vraj chrápal. Neriešil som to a tak som celý let počúval pesničky v mobile alebo sledoval film. Chcel som robiť niečo iné, napríklad písať si s Angelou, no boli sme predsa v lietadle, nemohol som...

A tak som celý let pretrpel tým, že som sa nudil. Dovolil aby mi Cheryl spala na ramene. No ja som bol unavený a podráždený, že som mal chuť spraviť niečo, no radšej som to len predýchal.

Úsmev sa mi vytvoril na perách, keď sme vystúpili v Londýne. Už som sa tešil na to, kedy uvidím Paddyho, ktorý ochorel a musel ostať v Londýne, takže som mal so sebou iba Seana, - aj keď s tým Paddy nesúhlasil.

„Prečo sa usmievaš ako slniečko na hnoji?" Kukla po mne Cheryl, keď sme už sedeli v aute a ju mali odviesť domov, a hneď na to som mal ísť ku mne domov, kde by ma mal čakať moja mala príšerka Arro* a Paddy, ktorý sa mal o neho starať.

„Pretože sa teším na Arra." Uškrnul som sa.

„Arro?"

„Môj pes." Cheryl prikývla a dokým nevystúpila, už nepovedala ani slovo, za čo som bol skutočne rád. Nešiel som ju odprevadiť, pretože som nemal na to náladu a vonku bola zima, no ešte aby som ochorel.

A potom sme už išli do vili. Zvítal som sa s Arrom, ktorý ma skoro zvalil na zem, no prežil som to a na zemi som neskončil a potom aj s Paddym. Bol som skutočne unavený a tak som išiel do spálne, kde som sa zvalil na posteľ no a aby mi nechýbala spoločnosť, prišiel ku mne Arro.

-

Zobudil som sa až na zvuk mobilu, ktorý vyzváňal. Myslel som si, že je to Angel no ako náhle som počul mamin hlas, tak som ostal sklamaný, chcel som aby to bola ona....

„Liam! Prečo si nám to nepovedal! Sme tvoja rodina, mali by sme to vedieť ako prví!" Zasyčala mi mama do telefónu, ba sa ani nepozdravila.

„Mami, prosím upokoj sa. O čom to hovoríš?!" Nechápal som.

„Myslím o tebe a tvojej novej priateľke, Liam!" Skríkla mi do telefónu. „Ty si sa už načisto zbláznil?! Aleb-"

„Mami, prosím upokoj sa. To, čo čítaš je len polopravda. Ja s ňou naozaj nechodím, je to len trest od manažmentu." Povzdychol som si.

„Och... Aha... Prepáč, zlatko. Ja som si myslela, že je to pravda!" Vydýchla.

„Neboj sa ona nie je moja priateľka naozaj." Zasmial som sa.

„A niekoho teraz máš?" Och mama si príliš zvedavá! Zabila by si ma zato, ak by som ti to povedal!

„Ešte nie, nemám. No a ani by som nemal mať, však je tu Cheryl..." Povzdychol som si a rukou som si prešiel cez vlasy, no a napokon sa postavil. „Ak by bola, vedela by si to prvá, sľubujem."

„To ti verím, zlatko. A ako sa máš?"

„Žijem." Zasmial som sa a mama tiež. Kráčal som po chodbe rovno do obývačky, kde som zbadal ako Cheryl sedí na pohovke. „Mami? Budem musieť končiť. Zavolám ti potom."

„Je tam ona, však?" Zabručal som a mama to pochopila. „Dobre zlatko. Tak sa maj a zavolaj, čoskoro. Alebo by si mohol prísť!"

„Jasné mami, tak potom." Zložil som a mobil dal do vrecka.

„Dúfam, že tu máš niečo vhodné!" Rozhodila rukami a ja som dvihol obočie.

„Nechápem?"

„Proste si obleč niečo vhodné na tu párty." Pretočila očami.

„A to je čo?"

Venovala mi hnusný pohľad a ja som len pretočil očami a išiel do spálne, kde som si v šatníku vybral veci...

-

Za ruku sme so Cheryl kráčali na to miesto. Popravde? Ani som netušil, kde sa to nachádza, - Paddy nás tam odviezol. Zatiaľ, čo on šoféroval ja som si čítal časopis a rozhovor, ktorý som robil s Angel. Musel som sa pri tom usmievať, pamätal som si presne, kedy sme čo robili...

Keď sme tam prišli, tak som sa nudil, sadol som si k stolu zatiaľ, čo Cheryl chodila od stola k stolu a s každým sa rozprávala. Ja som vytiahol mobil a začal si písať s Angel.

Od Angel: Ahoj, celý deň si sa neozval, a nejako som dostala strach, či sa ti niečo stalo?

Pre Angel: awww aká sladká ! :D hej som v pohode, len som unaven, proste na letisku bol chaos a zmätok, bol som rád, keď som sa vôbec dostal domov a ešte ju ma na krku -.-

Od Angel: :DDDDDDD

Pre Angel: to nie je ftipné! :P

Od Angel: Hej hej :D nudím sa :/

Pre Angel: ja nie, som na tej kurevsky nudnej akcii, kde nikoho nepoznám -.-

Od Angel: Nezávidím :/

Pre Angel: asi nikto :/

Pre Angel: videl som ten rozhovor a fotky, pozdrav tonyho, že chcem fotky :D chápeš, moja mama mi volala xD či je to pravda a ja že : áno mamka, je. ale vysvetlím ti to, keď prídem domov. musel som ju zrušiť, lebo bola vedľa mňa cheryl :/ no a čo sa týka rozhovoru ! hej !!!! to čo si tam dopísala ! :P

Od Angel: Len pravdivé veci, ktoré si mi povedal do diktafónu, zlatko ;)

Pre Angel: prestaň s ním „;)"

Od Angel: prečo?

Pre Angel: pretože si ťa vždy predstavím, ako to robíš naozaj a potom mám na teba chuť. mám chuť ťa hlboko šukať, byť hlboko v tebe a užívať si ten pocit, presne tak ako keď ja ti robím dobre. kurva! vidíš! to je tvoja vina, že mi teraz stojí vták!

Od Angel: Och. Tak asi by som ti nemala písať, že sa práve uspokojujem? Že mám v sebe prsty a myslím na to, že sú tvoje? Ako mi robíš dobre ;)

To dievča ma chce hádam dostať do hrobu?!

Pre Angel: chcem ťa tvrdo ošukať. aby si si pamätala koho si babe ;)

Od Angel: Ja viem koho som, však práve tvome meno vzdycham.

Pre Angel: prestaň. s. tým. a. to. hneď.

Od Angel: xxx

Pre Angel: chceš aby som vošiel na vécko a so sebou vtiahol aj nejaké dievča?

Od Angel: Keď si myslíš, že nie som ti dostatočne dobrá ;)

Rozčuľovala ma tak ako ešte nikdy. Kurva, prečo ju nemám teraz pri sebe?! Chcem si ju vziať! Prečo som sa musel kurva jebať na druhý kontinent, keď som teraz mohol byť s ňou v posteli a robiť jej dobre.

Postavil som sa a odkráčal na vécka. Uistil sa, že som sám a zavolal Angel, ktorá keď to náhle zdvihla tak v tom momente hlasno skríkla moje meno, čo ma prinútilo na pery vniesť úškrn.

„Som na teba hrdý, babe. Ale bol by som rád, ak by si to už nerobila. Vieš, tvoje telo je moje a také veci s tebou môžem robiť iba, moje prsty, v tebe alebo jazyk, ktorý ťa uspokojuje alebo môj vták, ktorý je hlboko v tebe." Počul som ako Angel vzdychla.

„Chcem aby ma niekto pretiahol. Za tých pár dní si zo mňa spravil nymfomanku." Zasmial som sa. „Asi by som si mala kúpiť, však ty vieš čo." Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Ale babe, to fakt nevieš vydržať bezo mňa, ani jeden deň?"

„Nie." Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Tak budeš musieť." Znova som sa zasmial.

„Čo by si robil, ak by vedľa v izbe mali sex?!" Prestal som sa smiať.

„Počkaj, on si tam doviedol milenku?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Nie je to milenka, ale priateľka. Á áno, spolu tam šukajú a ona na celý byt, vrieska jeho meno!" Zavrčala.

„A tebe to vadí?"

„Nevadí, ale vadí mi ten pocit, že oni majú sex a ja nie!" Teraz som sa zas musel zasmiať.

„Budeš ho mať čoskoro, ver mi."

„Verím."


	19. DEVÄTNÁSŤ

Angel POV

Zobudila som sa na to, ako mi vibroval môj mobil. Samozrejme, že to bol môj úžasný budík. No nič iné mi neostávala a tak s povzdychom som sa postavila z postele a šla do sprchy. Fakt som ju potrebovala.

A tak krokom, ako keby som bola zombie som sa dostala do kúpeľne, nedívala som sa radšej do zrkadla – no dobre, pozrela som sa do zrkadla a fakt som sa samej seba zľakla. Vlasy na všetky strany, pod očami čierne kruhy..

Len som pokrútila hlavou a radšej si vyzliekla a vošla do kútu. Pustila som na seba studenú vodu, ktorá ma hneď prebrala, no a potom som si nastavila teplejšiu. Opláchla som si telo a vyumývala sa voňavým sprchovým, ktorý mi prišiel pod ruku. Napokon som sa rozhodla umyť si aj vlasy.

Keď som vystúpila z kútu, zabalila som sa do veľkej, bielej a hlavne mäkkej osušky. Vysušila som sa a pristúpila k zrkadlu. Vyzerala som lepšie, nebola som už taká bledá. Prehla som sa a osušila si uterákom, ktorý mi prišiel pod ruku, vlasy a zabalila si ich do turbanu.

Prešla som do šatníka, kde som si vybrala veci, - samozrejme po dlho vyberaní som si zvolila; čierne jeansy, čierne tielko a na vrch čierny sveter s veľkým strieborným krížom, ktorý bol v strede, plus čierne ponožky. Vzala som do rúk aj spodnú bielizeň. Veci som si položila na posteľ a prešla som do kúpeľne aj so spodnou bielizňou.

Osušku som položila na vešiak a obliekla si spodnú bielizeň. Vlasy som si dala z turbanu dole a osušila si ich fénom, dokým neboli suché.

Na tvár som si dala make up a špirálou som si prešla cez riasy. Púdrom som dokončila celé dielo. Sama som uznala, že je to fajn a tak som prešla do izby, kde som sa obliekla do vybraných vecí.

Nahádzala som všetky papiere, do tašky s notebookom a vzala tašku do kuchyne, kde som si začala robiť kávu. Keďže nebola pripravená uvedomila som si, že Bello ešte spí, však kto by nespal po tej noci, plnej sexu?

Bleh.

Pokrútila som hlavou a radšej si pripravila ja niečo pod zub. Predsa len, nejedla som od večera. A tak som si začala robiť vajíčka...

Vzala som si tanier do rúk a tak isto aj pohár, kráčala som k stolu, kde som si veci, chcela položiť, no počula som kroky. Uškrnula som sa a veci si chcela položiť na stôl.

„Dobré ráno." Ozval sa bytom ženský hlas, no môj to nebol. Otočila som sa na päte a keď som zbadala, že predo mnou stojí Sophia Smith, tak som tanier aj pohár upustila z rúk.

„Preboha." Vypúlila som oči a ruky si položila pred ústa.

„Ahoj?" Sophia sa milo usmiala a dvihla ruku, ktorou mi zamávala.

„Ahoj." Odpovedala som jej stroho, stále celá v šoku.

„Je mi ľúto, ako to dopadlo medzi tebou a Bellom, ja-" Prerušila som ju.

„Ty si Paynova bývala. Preboha!" Sophia sa zamračila.

„Och, aha. Takže o to tu ide." Vydýchla a ja som si až teraz uvedomila, ako sa musela cítiť.

„Prepáč, ako nič v zlom, prajem vám to s Bello, len preto to spomínam lebo som nedávno s Liamom robila rozhovor." Milo som sa usmiala a Sophia chápavo prikývla.

„Aha, prepáč..." Milo sa usmiala.

„Hej. Nechceš niečo jesť?" Dvihla som obočie a Sophia prikývla. „Preboha ja hlúpa hus! Ani som sa nepredstavila! Som Angela." Podala som Sophie ruku ona sa usmiala a podala mi ju späť.

„Sophia." Zasmiala som sa a ona taktiež.


	20. DVADSAŤ

Liam POV

Natiahnem ruku a cítim vedľa môjho tela aj Angelino telo. Musím sa usmiať. Pritiahnem si ju k sebe a ruku nechám prehodenú cez jej telo. Nemám chuť ešte vstávať, chcem ešte spať. Tak mi je úžasne...

Angie sa začína prebúdzať, keďže cítim, že sa hýbe cítim ako sa otočí ku mne a ruku položí na moje líce. Otvorím oči a skoro dostanem infarkt. Rýchlosťou svetla sa dostávam von z postele, no ťahám si aj moju perinu, ktorú si obmotám okolo pása.

Cheryl na mňa hľadí ako na zjavenie a ja som zdesený, čo tu kurva robí!

„Deje sa niečo Liam?" Opýta sa.

„Čo to?" Nechápal som. „Čo tu robíš? My dvaja-"

„Liam, netvár sa, že sa nepamätáš, čo sme robili." Cheryl pokrútil hlavou, tváriac sa, že sa nič nedeje.

„Nepamätám." Zamračil som sa a ona sa otočila ku mne.

„To ako fakt?!" Dvihla obočie.

„Spali sme spolu?" Cheryl sa len uškrnula.

„Bola to noc, na ktorú do konca života nezabudnem, no hlavne dúfam, že sa zopakuje." Stále mala úškrn na tvári, zatiaľ, čo ja som celý zbledol.

„Robíš si srandu? Pretože toto vtipné nie je." Povedal som vážne, no Cheryl len pokrútila hlavou.

Nahlas som vydýchol a rukou si prešiel cez vlasy. Bez slova som sa otočil na päte a kráčal do kúpeľne, kde som sa pre istotu zamkol. Perinu som hodil na zem a vošiel do sprchy.

Potreboval som jednoducho studenú sprchu, aby som si spomenul na včerajšok. Proste som to potreboval, pretože jej slovám som neveril. Nie som taký kokot, aby som sa s ňou vyspal, - ako nič v zlom, Cheryl je nádherná žena, ale ja chcem Angelu. Potrebujem Angelu.

Zmyl som zo seba všetko a osušil som sa uterákom. Uterák som si obmotal okolo pása a s perinou v ruke som prešiel do spálne, kde som si mohol všimnúť, že Cheryl ešte leží nahá v posteli.

Perinu som položil na posteľ a Cheryl sa ku mne vtedy otočila s úsmevom na perách.

„Chceš si to zopakovať?" Dvihla obočie s úškrnom n tvári a ja som len preglgol.

„Cher, ako nič v zlom, si fajn ženská, sex kosť, ale proste bola to chyba." Pokrútil som hlavou, dúfajúc, že to pochopí.

„Tak na to zabudni, Payne. Nebola to chyba, bola to túžba a vášeň, čo sa dialo medzi nami!" Dvihla sa z postele a ja som hlavu otočil na bok. Pristúpila ku mne a ruky si položila na môj odhalený hrudník. „Cítila som to, cítim to aj teraz. Cítiš niečo ku mne, no ták! Liam, nechaj vyplávať na povrch emócie, ktoré v sebe dusíš." Šepla a rukou mi hlavu otočila, že som sa jej díva do očí.

„Prepáč, ale to sa ti iba zdá." Odstúpil som od nej. „Ja ťa nechcem. Vôbec, toto je len fake." Pokrútil som hlavou a otočil som sa na päte a kráčal do šatníka, kde som si obliekol veci.

Keď som sa vrátil Cheryl v posteli nebola, čo ma skutočne potešilo. No našiel som ju dole v obývačke sedieť a pozerať telku. Hladila Ara po hlave a on si to samozrejme užíval.

„Dáš si niečo na raňajky?" Opýtal som sa jej, až teraz som si všimol, že ma na sebe moju košeľu.

„Máš aspoň jogurt? Biely, by bol najlepší."

„Pozriem sa." Neznášal som to, aj na Soph, no tú som postupom času naučil sa riadne stravovať... Och Sophia... Pokrútil som hlavou, aby som na ňu zabudol.

Kráčal som k chladničke a hľadal som, čo si Cheryl želala, samozrejme som ho našiel, keďže musel ísť Paddy nakúpiť. Zakričal som, že to má položené na stole zatiaľ, čo ja som si robil vajíčka a do nich nahádzal všetko možné, čo som videl.

Posadil som sa k stolu, na opačnú stranu od Cheryl a začal som jesť. Cítil som na sebe jej pohľad a tak som sa vyrovnal a pozrel sa na ňu.

„Chceš niečo?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Ja len prečo si odrazu taký? Včera si bol úplne iný..." Pokrútila hlavou, nevedel som, čo na to povedať a tak som len dvihol ramena. „Včera si sa ku mne tak milo choval a potom v aute, keď si ma zača-"

„Prepáč, Cher, ale ja sa o tom nechcem rozprávať." Stopol som ju, počul som ako si povzdychla, no už som sa nezaujímal, len som jedol moje raňajky...

-

Sedel som v obývačke, hladil som Ara, a v pravej ruke som držal mobil pri uchu a volal Louisovi. Cheryl tu už nebola, čo ma naozaj tešilo.

„Čo sa zas deje, že mi voláš!" Ozval sa Louis.

„Aj tebe, ahoj." Zasyčal po ňom.

„Čo chceš, Payno?"

„Prepáč, že ťa ruším, ale prisahám, že ja to niekomu musím povedať, cítim sa hrozne." Povzdychol som si.

„Preboha, znieš ako keby si niekoho zabil." Zasmial sa.

„Myslím, že to je niečo horšie." Prestal sa smiať.

„Čo sa deje?"

„Vraj som s ňou spal." Vysypal som zo seba.

„S kým?"

„Netvár sa, že nevieš, koho myslím."

„Och, aspoň je dobrá v posteli?" Zasmial sa.

„Louis, toto nie je na smiech." Povzdychol som si. „Ja si to nepamätám."

„Tak, čo keď ťa klamala?" Ozval sa po chvíli.

„Je to možné..." Vydýchol som. „Ja fakt neviem. Cítim sa zle, pretože ráno mi skoro Cheryl povedala, že niečo ku mne cíti. A ja..."

„Hej. Porozprávaj sa s ňou." Poradil mi.

„Potrebujem ísť za Angel." Zmenil som tému.

„Kto kurva je Angel?!"

„Povedzme, že kamoška s výhodami." Poškriabal som Ara za uchom.

„Ako to, že si mi to nepovedal skôr?!"

„Lebo, ešte to je také... čerstvé." Pousmial som sa pri spomienke nad ňou. „Chcel by som niečo viac, ale proste ona je... Rozišla sa nedávno s priateľom, nechce ísť do toho tak rýchlo, no máme sex. To je jediné, čo mi ponúka." Povzdychol som si.

„Och... Také ako ja a Brianna?" Zasmial sa.

„Hej, no ale ja ju mám rád, nie ako ty." Pretočil som očami.

„Tak na čo čakáš, kámo? Choď za ňou!" Uškrnul som sa.

„Keby niečo, išiel som za tebou, okay?"

„Jasné, kamoško." Zasmial sa a ja tiež.


	21. DAVADSAŤ JEDEN

Angel POV

Sophia bola milá, stále mala úsmev na perách a presne tak ako ja. Spolu sme sa naraňajkovali, no ale aj tak som pri nej mala ten zlý pocit, ako keby sa niečo stalo. Cítila som sa nesvoja.

„Už budem musieť ísť." Smutne som sa zatvárila a Sophia sa zasmiala.

„Jasné, v pohode." Postavila sa a z ničoho nič ma objala. Prikývla som a vzala som is veci.

„Tak ahoj." Zakývala som jej a vzala si tenisky, ktoré som si obula a už som sa z bytu vytratila.

-

„Prisahám! Prišla som ráno do kuchyne a robila si raňajky, keď sa ona predo mnou zjavila!" Rozprávala som Tonymu.

„Fakt? Sophia Smith? Bývalka tvojho kamaráta s výhodami?" Dvihol obočie.

„Anthony! Ak ti hovorím, že to bola ona a potvrdila mi to, tak je to ona!" Pretočila som očami.

„Chcel by som vedieť, ako by sa zachovala, keby zistila, že Payne teraz šuká teba." Oprel sa o stenu a zamyslel sa.

„Debil." Znova som pretočila očami. „Cítim sa fakt na hovno, neviem ako sa mám k nej chovať, za prvé to s Liamom a za druhé, v podstate ma on podvádzal s ňou." Našpúlila som pery.

„S Belom ste sa rozišli. Takže v podstate mala by si sa chovať normálne..." Odpovedal mi. „Alebo žiarliš na ňu?" Dvihol obočie.

„Nie, jasné, že nežiarlim. Posledné mesiace som Bela už ani neľúbila, skôr som ho brala za brata, ale bojím sa, čo sa stane, keď sa s ňou Liam uvidí." Povzdychla som si.

„Ty sa bojíš, že ťa Liam kvôli nej nechá?"

„Presne."

„Neboj sa, podľa mňa nie, zažili spolu pár pekných chvíľ, no rozišli sa, sama si sa s ním o tom bavila, nie tak?" Pokrútil hlavou.

„Áno, no stále mám pocit, ako keby ju ľúbil..."

„Angel?" Dvihla som k nemu zrak. „Sama si povedala, že ho neľúbiš a ste iba kamaráti s výhodami, tak prečo to riešiš?" Nechápal.

„Lebo nechcem aby spával so mnou a pri tom pálil za ňou!" Zasyčala som po ňom a postavila sa z kresla a vyšla z našej kancelárie.

Mala som chuť ho uškrtiť, keď to hovoril, no on pri tom hovoril pravdu, nevravel hlúposti. Presne to som bola ja s Liamom, boli sme iba kamaráti s výhodami... Nič viac, nič menej...

„Slečna Flame, mali by ste si dávať pozor." Počula som hlas, no to som už sedela na zemi. Bolel ma zadok z toho pádu. Dvihla som zrak a pred sebou som uvidela môjho profesora zo školy.

„Dobrý deň, pán Duke." Usmiala som sa na neho a on mi podal ruku a pomohol mi postaviť sa.

„Nevedel som, že tu pracujete." Uškrnul sa.

„Och, ani ja som nevedela, že vy tu tiež pracujete!" Zasmial sa. Aj keď mal už skoro 40 roko, mal 16 ročnú dcéru, ale aj tak bol neskutočne sexy.

„Takže, vy ste tá novinárka, ktorá sa dvihla o políčko vyššie, o ktorej hovorí celá agentúra." Znova mi venoval jeden zo žiarivých úsmevov.

„No, asi to tak bude." Pokrčila som ramenami.

„Si šikovné dievča, Angel?" Prikývla som. „Prepáč, priezviská si pamätám, ale mena už nie." S tichým smiechom som pokrútila hlavou.

„To je v poriadnu, nič sa nedeje. A popravde? Ja sa Vám ani nečudujem."

„Keď sme v práci, môžeš mi aj tykať, sme predsa, v podstate kolegovia." Prikývla som. Natiahla som teda k nemu ruku.

„Angel." Prijal ju a natiahol ju k svojím perám.

„Johnny." Cítila som ako sa mi do líc nahrnula červeň.

V tej chvíli mi zazvonil mobil, na čo som bola skutočne rada. Ospravedlnila som sa a oddialila som sa od neho. Na mobile mi ukázala Liamove meno a ja som sa zatriasla, neviem, prečo.

„Ahoj." Vydýchla som.

„Ahoj, babe. Vieš, sedím v lietadle a idem za tebou." Usmiala sa a kusla si do pery.

„Takže ťa mám večer čakať?" Dvihla obočie.

„Presne tak a môžeš kľudne iba v župačeku, nevadilo by mi, keby som si ťa hneď v chodbe mohol vziať, zo všetkým, čo mi ponúkaš." Chcela som vydýchnuť, ale radšej som si kusla do pery. 

„Budem čakať." A hneď na to som mu zložila.

Radšej som sa vrátila do kancelárie, kde ma už čakal Tony s nechápavým výrazom v tvári.

„Deje sa niečo?" Dvihol obočie.

„Dnes príde Liam a-"

„Hej a budete šukať celú noc, takže sa zajtra v práci neuvidíme." Pretočil očami.

„Nie, prídem zajtra do práce, neboj sa. Len príde, kvôli mne chápeš?" Usmiala som sa.

„Hej, lebo ťa chce šukať." Pretočila som očami.

„Vieš, čo? Idem domov. Čau." A už som sa otočila na päte a kráčala domov...

-

Keď som prišla domov, hneď som si dala sprchu, oholila som sa všade, kde sa len dalo, umyla som si vlasy, mojim obľúbeným šampónom a užívala som si to. Osušila som sa a vlasy si vyfénovala. S uterákom som prešla do šatníka, kde som si obliekla čierne spodné prádlo a napokon sa zabalila do saténového čierneho župančeku. Uterák som odpratala a uložila sa do postele, no dlho som v nej nebola, keďže mi Liam prevonil. Na nič som nečakala a vybehla som na chodbu a ako náhle som mu otvorila som cítila jeho pery na tých svojich. Bola tma, svietilo sa iba v kuchyni, čo nám neprekážalo, keďže vždy tam svietilo. Liam hodil tašku na zem a oprel ma o stenu, ja som nohou zabuchla dvere. Vášnivo sme sa bozkávali, rukami mi prechádzal po tele, po jeho dotyku sa mi tvorila husina.

„Bože, tak veľmi si mi chýbala." Šepol mi do pier a ja som mu ruky dala do vlasovou.

„Aj ty mne." Šepla som. Chytil ma za zadok, na čo som vzdychla a vyskočila na neho a nohy si obtočila okolo jeho bokov.

„Ehm, ehm." V tom okamihu ako si niekto odkašľal tak sme stuhli. Liama som otočila tak, že Belovi bol chrbtom. Nechcela som predsa aby ho spoznal.

„Prepáč, mi pôjdeme do spálne." Chcela som potiahnuť Liama za ruku a viesť ho ale zastavil ma Belo.

„Ty sa poznáš so Sophii, tak prečo ja nemôžem poznať toho tvojho?" Videla som ako dvihol obočie.

„Nemusíš ho poznať." Sykla som po ňom a Liam si ma k sebe otočil a dal mi pusu na pery.

„Hej, hádam, že sa nič nedeje." Šepol mi do ucha a otočil sa. „Som Liam." Usmial sa na Bela a on dvihol obočie. Aj keď Liam bol o niečo menší od Bela ale obidvaja boli..

„Si mi nejaký povedomí..." Belo si ho prezeral, no pristúpil a podal mu ruku, „som Belom." Liam prijal ruku, ktorou si potriasli.

„Belo! Kde si!" Ozval sa bytom ženský hlas a môj to nebol. Všetci sme sa otočila a zbadali Sophiu, ktorá tu stála a hľadela na Liama, presne ako on na ňu, keď som sa k nemu otočila.


	22. DVADSAŤDVA

Liam POV

Už sa na ňu neviem dočkať.

Už ju chcem cítiť.

Chcem ju pobozkať, chcem sa jej dotýkať, chcem byť v nej.

Sedím v taxíku. A už idem za ňou. Tak veľmi ju potrebujem. Tak veľmi ju potrebujem cítiť...

Ako náhle taxík zastaví, pred jej bytovkou, hodím mu cez okno peniaze a už bežím k nej. Prejdem cez vchod a už nastupujem do výťahu a cestujem hore k nej. Vyťahujem z vrecka mobil a prezváňam jej. Zruší ma a to sa už otvára výťah a ja prechádzam k dverám.

Ako náhle sa dvere otvoria, prikladám svoje pery na tie jej. Tlačím ju dnu a tašku hádžem na zem. Bola presne v tom, čo som chcel. Pritláčam ku k stene a dotýkam sa jej všade kde sa len dá, kde mi to dovolí.

„Chýbala si mi." Šepnem jej do pier.

„Aj ty mne." Ako náhle mi odpovedala tak, som ju chytil za zadok a vydvihol, Angel si obmotala okolo mňa nohy.

No to by nebolo ono, keby nás niekto nevyrušil. Potichu som si povzdychol a pustil Angel na zem. Angel ma otočila jemu chrbtom a ona z boku vykúkala na osobu, ktorá nás vyrušila.

„Prepáč, mi pôjdeme do spálne." Chcela ma potiahnuť za ruku, no zastavil nás jeho hlas.

„Ty sa poznáš so Sophii, tak prečo ja nemôžem poznať toho tvojho?" Zamračil som sa. Neznášam meno Sophia.

„Nemusíš ho poznať." Sykla po ňom a Liam ja som si ju k sebe pritiahol a dal jej rýchli bozk na pery.

„Hej, hádam, že sa nič nedeje." Šepol som jej do ucha a otočil sa. „Som Liam." Uškrnul som sa na neho. Bol o niečo vyšší ako ja, no zas ja som mal viac svalov.

„Si mi nejaký povedomí..." Začal a pristúpil. „som Bello." Podal mi ruku a ja som ju prijal a potriasol ňou.

„Bello kde si?" Ozval sa bytom pre mňa známi hlas. Pustil som jeho ruku a otočil sa. Za Angel stála Sophia, moja Sophia, -som si pomyslel. No hneď som to hodil za hlavu a ruky si položil na Angelin pás.

„Zlatko, už idem. Len som sa zoznamoval s Liamom, je to Angelin priate-"

„Kamarát." Ozvala sa Angel, čo ma pichlo pri srdci a pustil som ju.

„Liam." Šepla Sophia.

„Dlho som ťa nevidel." Ignorovala túto otázku.

„Myslela som si, že chodíš so Cheryl." Zamračila sa.

„Áno, on s ňou chodí, ku mne chodí iba spať. Vieš, niekto ako ona ho nedokáže dostatočne uspokojiť, tak si chodí pre sex, ku mne." Odpovedala miesto mňa Angel, načo som sa zamračil.

„Liam, to si sa tak veľmi zmenil?" Dvihla obočie a ruky si založila na hrudi.

„Ako to, že sa poznáte?! Vysvetlite mi to?!" Do rozhovoru sa pridal aj Bello.

„No povedz Liam. Že vlastne Sophia je tvoja bývalka, presne tak ako ja som Bellova." Nechápal som Angel. Bol som z nej zmätený.

„Je to tak?!"

„Áno, však my ženy sme si len Vás dvoch vymenili." Naštvane som vydýchol.

„Angela." Upozornil som ju aby si dávala pozor na ústa.

„Alebo skôr mám povedať, že tu drahá Sophia opustila Liama, len kvôli tebe, Bello? A ty si ma nechal kvôli nej? Však asi sa s ňou lepšie šuká ako so mnou. Aj keď nechápem Sophiu, pretože s Liamo-" Nedohovorila, pretože som jej rukou zapchal ústa a zatiahol som ju do jej izby.

„Ty si sa totálne zbláznia?!" Skríkol som po nej.

„Prečo ma hneď takto nazývaš, že som blázon?! Veď som hovorila len pravdu!" Zhúkla po mne.

„Angel, láskavo sa upokoj." Pretočil som očami. Vykúkol som na chodbu, ktorá už bola prázdna a išiel si pre tašku, ktorú som hneď aj hodil na zem, ako náhle som vošiel do jej izby.

„Cítiš k nej ešte niečo?" Opýtala sa ma odrazu. Pozrel som sa na ňu. Bola v strede postele, nohy mala pritiahnuté k telu a len tak ma naoko sledovala.

„Nie. Už nie, myslím..." Zamračil som sa. „Neviem..." Napokon som vydýchol a pristúpil k posteli, kde som si sadol. „A ty ?" Otočil som sa k nej. Vydýchla a posunula sa ku mne.

„Už dlhý čas nie. Brala som ho skôr ako brata, nie priateľa." Oprela si hlavu o moje rameno.

„Vieš, úprimne, neviem, čo cítim. No ako si povedala, že som iba tvoj kamarát, tak sa ma to dotklo."

„A čo si?"

„Neviem, ale kamarát určite nie." Vydýchol som.

„Si kamarát s výhodami." Vysvetlila.

„Takže sex, hej?" Uškrnul som sa a otočil sa k nej.

„Hm, sex." Nahla sa ku mne.

Naše pery boli tak blízko, až sa skoro dotýkali. No iba skoro.


	23. DVADSAŤTRI

Angel POV

„Chcem ťa." Šepne mi Liam do pier a ani neviem ako a už ležím pod ňom. Jeho šikovná ruka mi blúdi nahým telom, ktoré je len úboho zakryté. Saténový župan a moja úsporná čipkovaná spodná bielizeň tomu nič nepomáha. No mne sa to páči.

„Nie je to fér." Šepnem mu do pier a on sa odtiahne a nechápavo na mňa hľadí.

„Čo?" Zamračí sa.

„Ja som tu skoro nahá a ty si tu oblečený." Zamračím sa tak ako on a našpúlim pery. Liam sa zvodne uškrnie a postaví sa a už je len v boxerkách, v ktorých ma poriadnu hrču, - nad tým sa musím len uškrnúť.

Znova si na mňa naľahne a svoje pery priloží na tie moje. Bozkáva ma s toľkou vášňou a túžbou, presne tím všetkým, čo mi u Bella chýbalo. Jeho dotyky mi spôsobujú zimomriavky, ktoré som ešte nikdy, kvôli nejakému mužovi, nemala. Rukami som mu prechádzala po obnaženom telo. Prstami som prechádzala po jeho úžasných tehličkách, ktoré mal vyrysované na bruchu. Zatiaľ, čo jeho ruky putovali mojím hore a dole.

„BELLO!" započuli sme krik a okamžite sme sa od seba odtiahli. Liam mi hľadel do oči, presne tak ako ja jemu. Zamračila som sa ako náhle som počula ešte viac vzdychov, ktoré sa ozývali od vedľa. Liama som od seba odtlačila a ruku si priložila na ústa. Prišlo mi akosi nevoľno, pretože som mala žalúdok ako na vode a Liam sa mi zdal, že je tiež na tom ako ja.

„Toto je nechutné." Šepla som, pretože len to mi dovoľoval môj hlas.

„Aj ja si to myslím." Prikývol. „Mali by sa krotiť. Oni vôbec im nevadí, že my dvaja sa ich bývali?" Nadvihol obočie a ja som len nemo pokrčila ramenami. Postavila som sa z miesta a išla do kúpeľne, kde som si namočila tvár.

Keď som sa vrátila, tak Liam si akurát zbieral veci. Položil ich na stôl a ja som v tichosti k nemu pristúpila a objala ho zozadu. Liam sa ku mne otočil a pohladil ma po líci a následne mi venoval rýchli bozk na pery. Potom odstúpil a vyvalil sa na posteli. Bol len v boxerkách, čo sa mi páčilo a tak som si zo seba dala dole župan a taktiež aj tú otravnú podprsenku a navliekla si na seba Liamové tričko. Keď som sa k nemu otočila usmieval sa od ucha k uchu.

„Si rozkošná v mojich veciach." Žmurkol a rukou naznačil aby som k nemu prišla. Sadla som si na posteľ a pritúlila sa k Liamovi. Sedeli sme tam a počúvali tie zvuky.

Už sa to nedalo zniesť a tak som zavrčala a odtiahla sa od Liama.

„Toto sa už nedá počúvať!" Zasyčala som.

„A čo mám robiť?!" Dvihol ruky do vzduchu.

„Už viem. Budeme sex hrať." Liam sa zamračil. „No a to chceš počúvať celú noc?!" Prikývol a potom som sa postavila na posteľ a Liama prinútila aby ma nasledoval. Začali sme po nej skákať. Občas som zo seba vydala divný povzdych a Liam opakoval po mne.

Po chvíli sa nám to páčilo a začali sme si z toho robiť srandu. No samozrejme sme nezabudli vydávať vzdychy, podobné ako pri sexe. Keď sme od vedľa už nepočuli nič tak ako na truc som začala kričať ešte viac a Liam ma s úsmevom na tvári sledoval, no neskôr sa sám pridal. Keď nás to prešlo tak sme dopadli na posteľ a usmievali sa od ucha k uchu. Liam sa ku mne nahol a svoje pery priložil na tie moje.

„Som rád, že som ťa spoznal." Povedal ako náhle sa odtiahol.

„Aj ja. Aj keď si egoistický, arogantný sopliak." Zasmiala som sa a Liam sa akože odul, našpúlil spodnú peru a ruky si dal na hruď.

„Nie som sopliak!" Povedal skoro detským hlasom.

„Hej, asi nie. Pretože to by si ma potom nemohol šukať." Drgla som do neho a Liam sa zasmial.

„To máš pravdu, babe." Žmurkol na mňa a nahol sa ku mne, stiahol ma pod seba a konečne pobozkal.

To bola prvá noc, čo sme nič nemali. Len sme spali vedľa seba...

-

Keď som sa v noci prebudila, tak som už nemohla zaspať. Ležala som v Liamovom objatí a cítila som sa konečne chcená. Cítila som sa úžasne, tak som sa necítila už dávno. Niečo sa zmenilo a sama som nevedela čo, ešte že som bola človek, ktorý to hodlal zistiť.

Časť noci, ktorú som prebdela som ho sledovala. Sledovala som jej bezchybnú, dokonalú a hlavne pokojnú tvár. Nemračil sa, vlastne neviem to ani slovami opísať, bol taký pekný, vyzeral ako dieťa? No to strnisko ho robilo starším, aj keď on ešte stále bol dieťa vo svojom vnútri a ja som ho chcela vyslobodiť, tak by som ho chcela spoznať. Ako chlapca, ktorý nie je slávny, ani ten, čo sa schováva za múrmi tohto skazeného sveta, do ktorého som zas patrila ja. Bola som predsa novinárka a ja sama som bola zlý človeka, pretože som si vymýšľala klamstvá na také osoby, ako je napríklad Liam. Vedela som, že nie všetci sú takí ako Liam, no časť z nich je... No bohužiaľ, ich práca bola vlastne ich sláva a mojou prácou bolo novinárčenie, musela som si vymýšľať ak som ju chcela mať, aj keď som tým ubližovala ľudom...


	24. DVADSAŤTYRI

Liam POV

Zobudil som sa a vedľa mňa ležala ona. Angel. Konečne som sa cítil fajn. Vydýchol som a objal ju, pritiahol si ju bližšie k sebe, načo sa Angie len pomrvila. Bohužiaľ som nemal také šťastie, aby som sa na ňu dlhšie díval, pretože o pár minút na to sa zobudila aj s úsmevom na perách.

„Dobré ránko, kráska." Nahol som sa k nej a venoval jej bozk na pery.

„Aj tebe." Povedala mi do bozku.

Naše pery sa obtierali o tie druhé s toľkou vášňou, ktorá tam bola vždy. V našich telách planula vášeň, ktorú sme neukojili včera večer a tak teraz nám vplávala na povrch a my sme túžili po tom druhom.

Prevalil som ju pod seba a ľavou rukou sa opieral vedľa jej hlavy. Moje pery drtili tie jej a pravá ruka mi blúdila pod mojím tričkom, ktoré mala Ange oblečené. Iskry , ktoré boli, boli cítiť. Chcel som ju rovnako ona mňa. Túžili sme jeden po druhom. Angel to ale zastavil a rukami, ktoré mi položila na ramená a odtlačila ma od seba.

„Chcem ťa rovnako ako aj ty mňa. No nie tu." Šepla a ruky si položila na moje líca. Chcem som ju, mala pravdu, bolo mi jedno, kde no chcel som ju cítiť. Chcel som byť v nej.

„Tak kde?" Šepol som jej do pier a ona ma od seba otiahla a sedela na mňa. Nahla sa ku mne a na pery mi venovala rýchli bozk a drobnými smerovala k uchu.

„Nasleduj ma." Šepla mi do ucha a zliezla zo mňa.

Keď stala tak na mňa žmurkla a otočila sa. Po ceste do sprchy si v izbe vyzliekla moje tričko a to ma nabudilo a nasledoval som ju. V kúpeľni na zemi som našiel jej nohavičky a Angel už stála nahá pod tečúcou vodou. Uškrnul som sa a vyzliekol si boxerky a nasledoval ju. Ruky som si položil na jej boky a bozky venoval jej nahému chrbtu.

V náruči si ma otočila a ruky si dala za môj krk, mala v moci. Pery priložila na tie moje a ja som ju oprel o stenu. Chcel som ju. Vydvihla nohu a položila ju na môj bok, chytil som ju do rúk, čo mi dávala signál, že ma chce v sebe a tak som jej želanie splnil a prirazil až úplne po koreň. Potiahla ma za peru, keď ma v sebe cítila. Otvorila oči a dívala sa na mňa. Aj druhú nohu som jej dvihol a oprel ju o studené kahličky – keďže zasyčala. A užíval si ten pocit byť v nej. Miloval som to, presne ako aj jej nahé telo.

Vzdychy sa ozývali, boli tlmené sprchou, ktorú sme mali pustenú, ktorá močila naše nahé telá, ktoré splývali v jedno. No nám to v tej našej chvíli bolo jedno. Boli sme spolu, užívali si tu chvíľu.

Bral som si ju, presne tak ako sa mi ona dávala. Mohol som si byť istý, že v jej to chvíli jej telo patrilo mne, presne tak ako to moje jej. Chcel som, aby bola moja, no nemohol som to od nej žiadať, vedel som, že v tejto chvíli je moja a nikto jej to lepšie nespraví iba ja.

Dostávalo ma to k vrcholu, keď som počul ako z jej plných pier vychádza vzdychom moje meno. To mi dokazovalo to, že jej to robím dobre. Na mne nezáležalo, chcel som ju potešiť, chcel som aby sa mala najlepšie, lenže ona robila so mnou veci, o ktorých som ani sám nevedel. Len jej dotykmi, len jej vzdychami z jej plných pier som bol hotový.

S výkrikmi našich mien sme sa obaja v tú istú chvíľu spravili. Po celý čas, ako sa jej telo triaslo orgazmom som si ju bral prudšie, aby na to nezabudla, aby nezabudla, kto jej robí tak úžasne dobre. Ani neviem ako a zliezol som proti stene dole a Angel sedela na mne, predýchavala to, čo sa stalo posledné minúty a ja tiež. Voda na nás tiekla a my dvaja sme boli len v náručí toho druhého...

-

Naše nahé telá boli zakryté prikrývkou a my dvaja sme si užívali tú chvíľu, že sme spolu. Angel mi ležala na hrudi a ja som ju hladil po vlasoch. Možno sme sa teraz správali ako nejaký pár, no mne to bolo jedno. Bol som skutočne rád, že ju mám pri sebe.

„Mala by som sa obliekať, práca volá." Povzdychla si a hlavu otočila ku mne, tak aby sa mi dívala do očí.

„Nemôžeš ostať?" Dvihnem obočie.

„Prepáč, musím fakt ísť." Zosmutnie a dvihne sa ku mne a venuje mi rýchli bozk na pery a už aj mizne z postele a tak ju len nemo nasledujem a obliekam si veci, ktoré si vyberiem s cestovky.

Dokým sa ja oblečiem tak Angel si už len hľadá mobil, pretože hotová je. Má na sebe svetlé jeasny a svetlo modré tričko. S mobilom v ruke a kabelou v druhej prichádza ku mne a objíma ma.

„Vidíme sa večer?" Opýtam sa jej a ona sa odťahuje.

„Vidíme." Prikývne a už aj vychádzame ruka v ruke do kuchyne, kde Angel nám prichystá raňajky a ja nám zavolám taxík.

Najedený, oblečený a pripravený na noví deň odchádzame preč. Angel vo výťahu venujem bozk na pery a už sa delíme, aby ma nikto nespoznal. Angel ide svojim taxíkom do práce a ja do bytu.

Zaplatím taxikárovi, keď ma vyhodí pred bytom a to mi už zvoní mobil a volá, kto iný ako Louis.

„Čo chceš?" Poviem, ako náhle dvihnem.

„No ták kámo, nebudem najebkaný, čo dnes si nemal sex?" Zasmeje sa a ja len pretočím očami.

„Ale mal, a keby si vedel aký!" Zasmial som sa a on tiež.

„To není fér! Ja som ženatý a sex mám iba raz do dňa a to v noci!" Môžem počuť, aký zdutý je.

„Počuj radšej mlč, pretože ani ten nemusíš mať." Zasmial som sa.

„Kašli na môj sex, radšej mi povedz, čo nové s Angelou." Povzdychol som si a už som bol aj pri dverách môjho bytu. Vytiahol som kľúče a odomkol, keď som zavrel spustil som.

„Včera večer som prišiel k nej, chceli sme mať sex, no miesto toho som počul ako má Sophia sex s Bellom." Vysypal som zo seba.

„Sophia? Bello?" Nechápal.

„Bellom je bývalí Angelim priateľ a moja Sophia." Vysvetlil som.

„To si robíš kurva prdel?"

„Nie, nerobím Lou. Toto je pravda. Vieš, čo to je počúvať sex bývalky? Hrôza a des." Povzdychol som si.

„Dúfam, že si ukázal aj s Angelou, ako to viete vy dvaja."

„Nie, načo." Pokrútil som hlavou. „Ráno sme si to užili v sprche a bolo fajn." Uškrnul som sa pri predstave ako Angela vzdychala moje meno.


	25. DVADSAŤPÄŤ

Angel POV

„Takže ste si noc užili?" Pýta sa ma Tony, ako náhle prejdem dverami našej kancelárie.

„Prestaň." Zasyčím po ňom.

„Stalo sa niečo?" Nechápal.

„Áno, Tony. Stalo. Bože, chcem plakať." Sadla som si na pohovku, ktorú sme tam mali a hlavu si vložila do dlaní.

„Payne ti niečo spravil?" Vyzvedal.

„Nie, ale včera večer sme si tak mohli užiť, videla som na ňom ako ma chce, ako po mne túži, presne ja som tak po ňom túžila ale potom sa to všetko zvrtlo a objavil sa tam Belom a potom tam prišla ona. Och Tony." Potiahla som nosom.

„Aká bola jeho reakcia, keď ju videl."

„Bol zmätený, nevedel čo cíti a celkovo." Pokrčila som ramenami. „No povedal mi, že ma chce." Vydýchla som. „Videla som, že ma znova chcel, mali by sme ten úžasný sex, no to by ho oni nesmeli mať."

„To si robíš kurva prdel?!" Zhúkol Tony a okamžite padol na stoličku, pri ktorej stál.

„Nerobím Tony. Prisahám, že to robili a boli hneď vedľa. Vieš ako som sa cítila? Hlavne ma zabíjal pohľad na neho. Vieš ako sa tváril?! Dám ruku do ohňa, že sa cítil ako zranené šteňa, lebo tak presne vyzeral a ja z jeho pohľadu som sa cítila tak isto, pretože viem, že nikdy nebudem pre neho tak vzácna, ako bola Sophia." Vydýchla som a už som cítila ako sa z oka leje slza.

„Angel." Vydýchol Tony a postavil sa z kresla a prišiel ku mne a silno ma objal. „On si ťa nezaslúži."

„Ale ja ho mám rada. Chcem ho." Povedala som pomedzi vzlyky. „A nevzdám sa ho. Nemôžem. Nechcem."

-

„Angel!" Počula som ako Johnny zvolal moje meno a ja som sa na neho otočila a usmiala.

„Ahoj, Johnny."

„Práve mám koniec a o tretej mi začína prednáška, no tak som sa rozhodol ísť na obed, nechceš sa pripojiť?" Dvihol obočie a usmial sa.

Čo som mala robiť? Mala som ísť do kancelárie a utápať sa myšlienkami na Liama? Radšej pôjdem s ním.

„Tak fájn! Prečo nie." Kývla som mu na to.

„Dobre, tak o desať minút pred výťahom?" Prikývla som a vydala som sa do kancelárie.

„Idem s Johnnym na obed." Oznámila som Tonymu.

„Nemôžem sa pridať aj ja?" Pýtal sa smutne a nahodil svoj kukuč.

„Nie." Vyplazila som na neho jazyk a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Dieťa." Povedal ešte predtým, ako som odišla z kancelárie, kráčajúc k výťahu, kde ma už Johnny čakal.

„Myslel som si, že ťa budem dlho presviedčať, aby si šla so mnou." Usmial sa.

„Som hladná." Zasmiala som sa a on tiež. „Takže som s radosťou súhlasila."

„Super."

-

„Som rád, že nie si typ dievčaťa, ktoré je na diétach a šalátoch." Okomentoval na to, že som si vybrala grilované kuracie mäsko, zapekané zemiaky a šalát.

„Nikdy som nebola ten typ dievčaťa." Usmiala som sa na neho a on sa uškrnul.

„Teším sa, že konečne niekoho takého poznávam." Prikývla som. „Naposledy som takú osobu stretol a ona sa stala mojou manželkou a dala mi krásnu dcéru." Zasníval sa.

„Chcela by som poznať tvoju dcéru, Johnny." Zamračil sa. „Stále o nej hovoríš, či už na prednáškach, alebo tu, - súkromnom živote." Johnny chápavo prikývol.

„Je celá po mame, nič nemá po mne. Dokonca je taká bláznivá ako ona. Keď bola menšia, vôbec som s ňou nevedel rady." Pokrútil hlavou.

„Ja som adoptovaná a mala som super život." Usmiala som sa na neho. „Aj keď som vyrastala medzi chlapcami, alebo to fájn. Asi preto som teraz taká." Zasmiala som sa.

„Mrzí ma to."

„Nechápem?" Zamračila som sa.

„Tá adopcia."

„Och, nemusí, jednoducho zomreli v Anglicku a preto ma potom zavreli do Londýnskeho sirotinca, nebola som tam dlho, pretože tam si ma adoptovala rodina Ride. No a oni ma vychovávali, za čo som im vďačná. No a vlastný rodičia, dohliadajú na mňa z hora." Usmiala som sa na neho.

„Si silné dievča, Angel."

„O tom svedčí aj moje meno, nie?" Zasmiala som sa.

„Angel, to ma znamenať Anjel?"

„Asi áno. Neviem, no viem jedno." Bola som prerušená čašníkom, ktorý nám doniesol jedlo. „Že vždy dosiahnem všetko čo chcem." Žmurkla som po ňom.

Viem, že by som to robiť nemala, pretože on by mi mohol byť otcom, no on ním nebol. Bol milý a mal o mňa záujem. Nie o moje telo ako Liam, ale o moje vnútro...

„A čo teraz chceš, Anjel?"

„Jesť." Zasmiali sme sa a pustili sa od jedla, ktoré nám čašník doniesol.

-

„Takže zajtra aj tak píšeme ten test?" Dvihla som obočie.

„Bohužiaľ." Zasmial sa.

„Jeden obed to nezmení." Žmurkol po mne a to už nastupoval do auta a odchádzal preč, - do školy, kde mal mať prednášku.

Zatiaľ, čo ja som kráčala ulicami New Yorku a užívala si každú jednu chvíľu. Potrebovala som sa odreagovať, pretože moja myseľ stále myslela na Liama. Je to, čo ja skutočne chcem? Chcem byť jeho priateľka, alebo chcem ostať jeho milenka?

Tieto otázky mi blúdili v mojej mysli, potrebovala som sa ich nejako zbaviť, no nevedela som ako, jediná možnosť bola tá, že som išla domov a začala sa učiť.


	26. DVADSAŤŠESŤ

Liam POV

„Ale aj tak dnes vzdychala tvoje meno!" Pretočil som očami na Louisovými slovami.

„Hej, no."

„A čo sa kurva chováš ako kyslá uhorka?!"

„Lebo mi je zle z tvojich rečí, Lou." Vydýchol som. „Myslíš, že fakt mám chuť s tebou debatovať stále o sexe?"

„Hej! Počuj, ja som ho nemal už dosť dlho, tak buď ticho, okay?! Ty si mal sex dva dni po sebe a s dvoma rôznymi ženami! Takže radšej mlč!" Znova som si povzdychol.

„Toto mi ani nepripomínaj Lou. Prosím. Cítim sa hrozne, nie len tým, že som to Angel nepovedal, ale hlavne tým, že som to spravil a nepamätám si to. Nikdy by som ju nechcel sklamať, neviem, pri nej sa cítim fajn. Tak ako pred tým, keď som bol so Sophiou, no ale môžem povedať, že ešte lepšie. Nie len, že mi Angel otvorila oči a zabudol som na Sophiu, - prisahám, že ani neviem ako. Lebo keď som ju včera videl, nič to so mnou nerobilo, len ma mrzeli Angeline slová." Povedal som mu všetko, čo som cítil.

„Wow. Toto je brutálne kamoško. A ja ti fakt neviem, čo na to povedať. vieš, že ja som nikdy nebol ten, ktorý rozdával rady, vždy si ním ty, Liam. Môžem ti povedať len toľko, že som za teba rád, kamoško. Že sa teším s tebou, že si na Sophiu zabudol a otvoril sa inej žene, žene, ktorá ťa robí lepším a má krásne meno, Angel." Vysypal zo seba a ja som bol prekvapený jeho slovami.

„Angela je moja."

„Som ženatý kamoško."

-

S Louisom som telefonoval dlho. Sme predsa akýsi kamaráti. Bol to fajn rozhovor a bavili sme sa o všetkom, čakal som, kedy mi povie, že Oxana je tehotná, keďže spolu plánujú dieťa, no nič také som nepočul. Ale aj tak Louis si rodičovstvo neskutočne užíval. Fredieho brával von vždy, keď mu to Brianna dovolila.

Okrem telefonátu od Louisa ma čakal nie jeden. Bola to Cheryl, ktorá mi privodila skoro infarkt, keď mi povedala, že je znova pozvaná na nejakú akciu, ktorá sa bude konať čoskoro. Nebol som s tým spokojný, pretože mala by brať ohľad aj na mňa, no vôbec ho nebrala, čo ma len nieslo do nepríčetnosti a fakt, skutočne málinko chýbalo k tomu aby som vybuchol, - čo sa mi stávalo málokedy, naposledy pri Zaynovi, ktorý nám oznámil, že končí. Z jedného dňa na druhý. Ale vykričal som si hlasivky a bolo to okay. On odišiel... Och Zayn, ako mi chýbaš, - on bol môj najlepší kamarát, bol tu vždy pre mňa. Vedel dať radu, takú ako nikto nikdy... A potom ma to napadol, vzal som do rúk mobil a aj keď som nechcel vytočil som jeho číslo. Nečakal som, skutočne som nečakal, že mi to dvihne. Cítil som ako pubertiačka, ktorá telefonuje so svojím prvým frajerom, - fakt bláznivo. A ešte bláznivejšie som sa cítil, keď som počul, že to dvihol.

„Nečakal som, že ty budeš prvý, ktorý sa mi ozve." To boli prvé slová, ktoré som počul v telefóne. 

„Ani ja som to nečakal, no chýba mi môj kamarát." Povzdychol som si.

„Keď sa to Lou dozvie, bude šalieť, si si toho vedomí?"

„Prežije to."

„Ako sa máš, Liam?" Opýtal sa. „Myslel som, že so Sophiou plánujete budúcnosť a ie rozchod."

„To ty si bol zasnúbený s Perrie." Počul som ako sa zasmial.

„Ale aspoň teraz nechodím s-" Odmlčal sa.

„Nechodíš so Cheryl. Áno chápem, Zee."

„Ako nič v zlom kamoško, ale nečakal som to."

„Nie si jediný, ani ja som nečakal, že skončím s niekým takým ako je ona. Ako nechcem, aby si si myslel niečo zlé, ale proste nie je to môj typ." Zee sa zasmial.

„Vedel som, že manažment má v tom prsty." Uchechtol som sa.

„Nemýlil si sa. Má v tom prsty, to mám vraj, kvôli tomu môjmu alkoholu po rozchode so Sophiou a hlavne tej nehode s novinárkou."

„Hodila by sa k tebe viac, ako Cheryl." Priznal napokon a ja som sa uškrnul. „Stavím sa, že potrebuješ radu ohľadom nej, preto mi voláš. Viem, že sa nechceš ani ospravedlňovať a ani nič kolo toho. Správajme sa ako kamoši, ktorí sa nerozišli v zlom. Povedz mi, čo sa stalo."

„Poznáš ma moc dobre, Zee." Priznal som. „Viem, že teraz ma tvári tvoj typický úškrn, Malik!" Zasmial sa.

„Ešte budeš dlho chodiť okolo horúcej kaše?"

„Neviem, či ti môžem veriť. Vieš, podrazil si nás."

„Bojíš sa, že tvoj vzťah s tou sex novinárkou poviem novinám? Že to dám na verejnosť?" Pýtal sa. „Zmenil si sa, Liam."

„Len som sa poučil, Zayn."

„Tak mi zavolaj, keď sa budeš chcieť správať ako kamarát. A nebudeš sa ku mne správať ako ku zradcovi."

-

Keď sa zvečerilo, rozhodol som sa ísť za Angel. Potreboval som ju mať pri sebe, aby som sa ja sám necítil ako zradca. Pretože momentálne som sa tak cítil. No pri nej som zabúdal na okolitý svet. Pri nej som bol vždy iba ja a ona, nikto iný.

Nastúpil som do taxíka, ktorý som zavolal a vystúpil pred jej bytom. Šoférovi som hodil pár drobných a už som kráčal k budove. Zastavil som až pred výťahom, kde som stlačil tlačidlo a už som bol dnu a išiel na Angelino poschodie. Mal som kľúč, takže som vošiel dnu, išiel som priamo do jej izby a videl ju ako sedí nad papiermi, - učí sa.

„Ahoj." Šepol som do tichej miestnosti a Angel sa ku mne otočila.

„Prepáč Liam. Ale ja sa musím učiť." Zosmutnela. Pristúpil som k nej a dal jej bozk na pery.

„Takže nemôžem tu byť pri tebe?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Nie, lebo potom sa nebudem môcť sústrediť na školu." Vydýchla.

„Tak ja pôjdem." Znova som sa k nej nahol pre bozk. „Keby niečo volaj, Angel." Žmurkol som po nej a vydal sa dlhou cestou domov, pretože nič iné mi neostávalo...


	27. DVADSAŤSEDEM

„Si tak krásna." Šepne mi muž do ucha a jeho ruky putujú po mojom tele. Keďže mám na očiach šatku, netuším kto to je. No veľmi túžim po tom. Cítim jeho pery, ktoré sa mi putujú po nahom tele, zdola hore. Môžem len vzdychať, pretože neviem, čo iné robiť. Chcem sa mu rukami prehrabávať vo vlasoch, no nemôžem. Ruky mám priviazané o posteľ, naozaj jediné, čo môžem je vzdychať.

„Tak krásna, len moja." Znova počujem ten hlas. Jeho ruky putujú po bokoch zatiaľ, čo jeho pery sa dostávajú k môjmu obnaženému hrudníku, k mojim prsiam. Jazykom prejde po jednej a bozkami k druhej, za ktorú zaťahá a to ma núti k hlasnému vdychu.

„Tak veľmi chcem byť v tebe, princezná." Znova sa ozval a o mi už bozky zanechával na kľúčnych kostiach, po ktorých mi prešiel aj jazykom.

„Už to povedz, láska." Jazykom mi prejde po tepne a bozky zanecháva aj na krku a drobnými bozkami prechádza až k môjmu ľavému uchu.

„Povedz to a ja to spravím." Šepne mi do ucha a potiahne ma za lalôčik.

„Vezmi si ma. Som len a len tvoja, Liam." Vydýchnem.

„Smola, že ja Liam nie som." Odkryje mi oči a ja vykríknem zdesím...

Prebúdzam sa v posteli. Sama medzi papiermi. Celá spotená a hlavne bez Liama. Ako je možné, že sa mi sníval erotický sen s mojim profesorom? Ja ho predsa nechcem, chcem Liama! Len a len jeho.

Znova si líham do postele, no je celá prepotená a tak odhŕňam perinu a vstávam z postele. Idem k oknu, ktoré otvorím a nechám ho otvorené po celý čas, čo sa osprchujem. V sprche ostávam dlhšie, potrebujem to zo seba zmyť. Nemôžem cítiť na tele jeho dotyky. Príde mi to, nechutné a hlavne zlé. Pane Bože, prečo sa mi s ním sníval sen? Je síce sexy, no Liam je Liam.

Och bože Payne! Prečo som ho ja husa poslala domov? Mohla som si s ním užiť! Potrebujem ho teraz, hneď!

Vypnem vodu a hneď sa zabalím do uteráka. Prejdem do izby, kde na nočnom stolíku nájdem mobil a už aj chcem volať, no všimnem si, že je niečo po štvrtej ráno, čo nie vhodný čas na to, aby som ho budila. Povzdychnem si a radšej prejdem do šatníka, kde si vyberiem spodnú bielizeň, legíny, biele tričko a mikynu. Oblečiem si to a tenisky si obujem na chodbe.

Potrebujem na to zabudnúť. Beh mi pomôže a možno, skočím za Liamom. Úsmev sa mi rozšíri na perách, keď si na neho spomeniem. Liam býva ďaleko odtiaľto, to je dobré na beh. Vezmem kľúče a už aj vychádzam z bytu.

-

Stojím pred dverami Liamovho bytu a rozmýšľam, či mám zvoniť, alebo nie. No ale moje telo ho chce, rovnako ako ja a tak ani neviem kedy a palec položím na zvonček a čakám, kedy sa ukáže Liam pred dverami.

Dlho nečakám, pretože sa objaví a ja na nič nečakám a vrhám sa na Liamove sladké pery. Ruky si položím na jeho ramená a tlačím ho do bytu. Počujem, ako Liam za na mi zabuchne dvere a mňa oprie o najbližšiu stenu a šikovnými rukami mi sťahuje mikynum z pliec.

„Nepáči sa mi, že si ma tak skoro zobudila, ale za toto to stálo." Šepne mi do pier a už mi aj vyťahuje tričko, ktoré aj padá na zem.

Vyskočím mu na trup a Liam ma chytí za zadok, ktorý aj stlačí a ja mu do pier zavzdychám. Ani neviem ako a už sme v spálni a Liam zo mňa sťahuje legíny aj nohavičkami, ktoré odhodí niekde do neznáma, no mne je to úplne jedno. Necháva svoje telo padnúť na posteľ, - na mňa. A už si priťahujem jeho tvár k tej moji. Potrebujem jeho bozky. Ruky si položím za jeho zátylok a tým si ho pritiahnem ešte bližšie k sebe a nechávam nech rukami mi blúdi po tele.

„Liam, prosím." Šepnem mu do pier a nohy si obmotám okolo jeho pása a on na nič neváha a už cítim ako sa do mňa sunie.

Vzdychám hlasno jeho meno a nemôžem sa nabažiť toho pocitu, že je vo mne. Jeho pohyby, ktoré sú rýchle a prudké mi dávajú presne to čo to potrebujem. Tá vášeň, ktorá je medzi nami je až hmatateľná. Hľadíme si do očí, naše dychy sa spájajú do jedného, pery sa nám obtierajú a naše ruky prechádzajú po tele toho druhého. Jednoducho, - užívame si toho druhého.

„Si moja." Liam mi šepne do ucha a ja prikývnem. „Chcem aby si to povedala." Prirazí a nehýbe sa.

„Som len a len tvoja, Liam. Moje telo patrí iba tebe." Ako náhle to vyslovím, tak sa rozpohybuje a svoje pery priloží na tie moje a zanechá na nich vášnivý bozk. Následne sa odtiahne a svoje čelo oprie o to moje a hľadí mi do očí. Ruky mi prechádzajú po jeho chrbte a škriabem ho, zakaždým keď prirazí.

„Chcem byť hore." Ani neviem ako a už sedím na ňom a Liam sa na mňa zdola pozerá. Pomaly sa dvíham a klesám. Liam pokrúti hlavou a stiahne zo mňa podprsenku, ktorá letí do neznáma.

„Toto je úžasná poloha." Môžem vidieť, ako sa Liam zdola uškrnia, pretože si užíva pohľad na mňa. Ruky si zapriem o jeho nahú hruď a nahnem a pobozkám ho. Potiahnem ho za peru a Liam privrie oči. Viem, že to miluje.

-

„Čím som si zaslúžil tvoju spoločnosť, babe?" Prehodí cezo mňa ruku, zatiaľ čo ležím v jeho objatí zmorená našim divokým sexom.

„Sníval sa mi hrozný sen, potrebovala som ťa." Vydýchla som. Nechcela som mu klamať.

„Aký, zlatko?" Pýtal sa.

„Mala som sex s niekým iným, ako s tebou. Bol to fakt horor." Viac som sa k nemu pritúlila.

„To som v tej posteli taký dobrý?" Dvíham hlavu k nemu a uškrniem sa.

„Hej! Nedomýšľaj si ty votrelec!" Opriem sa rukami o jeho hruď a nahnem sa k jeho perám.

„Votrelec si skôr ty, drahá. Pretože táto posteľ je moja." Pretočí ma pod seba a rukou mi prejde po tele, od pŕs až ku členku, keďže mi zohne nohu. „Si taká dokonalá." Šepne mi do pier. „Tvoja pokožka je taká jemná a nežná." Zohne sa k môjmu krku. „Máš telo anjela." Dvihne sa a pozrie sami do očí. „A to telo patrí mne. Tak veľmi ti ďakujem, Angel. Že to môžem byť ja." Znova šepne a priloží svoje pery na tie moje.

„Liam." Vzdychnem, keď jeho ruka zájde k môjmu stredu.

„Presne tak, babe. Vzdychaj moje meno, pretože len ja ti môžem robiť tak dobre. Len ja ti robím tak dobre, nikto to tak nevie." Zapradie mi do ucha a jeho ruka mizne a nahradí ju niečo úplne iné...

-

Pre Liam: Došla som domov v pohode :D no dobre, viac menej, stále ma bolia dolné partie ;) nabudúce skús byť jemnejší, niekto musí chodiť aj do školy.

Napíšem Liamovi, ako náhle prídem domov. Hodím svoje zničené telo do perín a slastne vydýchnem. Cítim sa tak úžasne, tak voľne. Rýchlo sa postavím, snažím sa nevnímať bolesť a utekám do sprchy, kde rýchlo zmyjem pot a už som aj v šatníku, kde sa rýchlo obliekam do prvých vecí, ktoré vidím. Beriem si kabelu a všetky papiere, samozrejme mobil, kde vidím smku od Liama.

Od Liam: Ale aspoň vieš, koho si drahá! Také sny, už aby sa ti nesnívali! Až ich mať so mnou! :*

Pre Liam: Tak keď ma ty nevieš, tak dobre potešiť ako ten chlap v sne? *úškrn*

Od Liam: A čo to má byť presne? Vieš, pôjdem do obchodu pre raňajky, tak aby som sa zastavil aj v sexšope ;)

Pre Liam: sexuálny maniak ♥

„Dobré ránko." Ozve sa v chodbe a ja zvýsknem od ľaku.

„Si ako duch, Sophia." Ruku som si položila na srdce.

„Prepáč." Pípla. „Mám pre teba kávu a raňajky." Usmiala sa ukázala na stôl.

„To je síce úžasne, zlatko. Ale ja sa ponáhľam. Ale káva." Nahla som sa k nej a začala ju doslova hltať.

„Káva asi chutí." Uškrnula sa.

„Milujem ju." Vyplazila som na ňu jazyk a otočila sa chrbtom. „Mu-"

„Prajem ti to s Liamom." Vydýchla a ja som sa otočila a nechápala tomu.

„My sme iba kamaráti a-"

„Angel, to je v pohode. Prajem Vám to. Chcem aby ste boli šťastný. Hodíte sa k sebe, aj keď myslím, že ty si úplný jeho opak, ale ako sa hovorí, vždy si nájdeme takého človeka, ktorý ma opačné vlastnosti ako ja." Zacitovala a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Pozri Soph, ja a Liam sme vážne iba kamaráti, nič viac nič nemej. To, že spolu spávame, patrí k nášmu kamarátstvu. Takí máme vzťah." Vysvetlila som jej. „Musím ísť do školy, pozhovárame sa potom." Usmiala som sa na ňu a odišla preč.

-

„Tak ako ti dopadol test?" Pýtam sa ma Johnny, ako náhle mi skončilo vyučovanie a stretli sme sa na chodbe.

„Myslím, že som to dala." Zasmiala som sa. „No nie som si na sto percent istá. Viete, nemusia sa Vám páčiť moje odpovede." Uškrnula som sa.

„Budú, nie som zlý učiteľ." Zatváril sa dotknuto. „Alebo áno?"

„Nie, jasné, že nie ste!" Zasmiali sme sa.

„Máš čas?" Opýtal sa odrazu.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo chcem ísť na obed a nerád chodím sa." Pokrčil ramenami.

„To je pozvanie na obed?" Dvihla som obočie.

„Už to tak bude."

A tak sme sa vydali na parkovisko, kde stálo jeho auto a nastúpili sme. Vzal ma do dosť drahej reštaurácie, ja si na tom vôbec nepotrpím. Zjem hocičo, ale keď nás tu doviezol, mala som odmietnuť? No nie. Som hladná.

Čašník nás usadil a dal nám do rúk menu. Johnny si vybral špecialitu a ja som si vybrala niečo ľahké. Čo bolo dusené kuracie mäsko so zemiaky a šalát. Rozprávali sme sa prevažne o škole. Pýtal sa ma, či chcem ísť ďalej, alebo isť chcem založiť rodinu. Na to som mu odpoveď nedala, pretože som to sama nevedela. Nikdy som tak nerozmýšľala nad budúcnosťou, brala som si iba to všetko, čo mi prítomnosť dovoľovala, nehľadela som na budúcnosť.

„Odprevadím ťa domov?" Opýtal sa.

„Nemusíš, mám to tu blízko." Usmiala som sa na neho.

„Tak malá prechádzka neuškodí."

Odprevadil ma až pred byt, no tam ma čakalo malé prekvapenie, v podobe Liama. Keď nás zbadal, tak len pokrútil hlavou a zmizol.


	28. DVADSAŤOSEM

Liam POV

Od Angel: Došla som domov v pohode :D no dobre, viac menej, stále ma bolia dolné partie ;) nabudúce skús byť jemnejší, niekto musí chodiť aj do školy.

Prišla mi smska, nad ktorou som sa musel usmiať. Ona mi vždy vedela vyčarovať úsmev na perách.

Pre Angel: Ale aspoň vieš, koho si drahá! Také sny, už aby sa ti nesnívali! Až ich mať so mnou! :*

Odpísal som jej no dlho som na odpoveď nečakal, keďže tá mi prišla hneď.

Od Angel: Tak keď ma ty nevieš, tak dobre potešiť ako ten chlap v sne? *úškrn*

Pre Angel: A čo to má byť presne? Vieš, pôjdem do obchodu pre raňajky, tak aby som sa zastavil aj v sexšope ;)

Od Angel: sexuálny maniak ♥

A to som sa už totálne rozosmial. Mal som jediné šťastie, že som bol doma a nie niekde vonku, alebo s kamarátmi, toto by sa asi ťažko riešilo.

Pre Angel: ale tvoj :*

Odoslal som jej správu a čakal. To čakanie... trvalo skoro večne. Nemal som na to náladu a tak som jednoducho vstal z postele a keďže som ešte stále bol v tom, ako ma tu nechala Angel, tak som nebol problém s vecami.

Potreboval som si dať studenú sprchu aby som sa prebral, čo sa aj stalo. Po sprche som si obliekol tepláky a s mobilom v ruke som si sadol na pohovku a zapol telku. Čakal som a čakal, no nič sa nedialo...

Povzdychol som si a pozrel som sa na hodinky. Louis ešte bude spať, ale čo Zayn? Ten by mal byť tu v New Yorku, takže keď mu zavolám, nebude zle, či? – Pýtal som sa sám seba a ani neviem ako a už som vytáčal jeho číslo.

„Uveril si, alebo proste nemáš komu zavolať?" Ozval sa ako náhle dvihol.

„Môžem ja povedať, že to bol omyl."

„Mne si neklamal nikdy, Liam." Uškrnul som sa.

„Ľudia sa menia."

„A ja som si myslel, že ty ostaneš čestným navždy."

„To bolo ešte-"

„Nechcem to rozoberať, prosím. Nemám chuť na hádky. Prišiel som dosť neskoro a fakt nemám chuť na blbe reči ohľadom našej skupiny, Liam." Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Ty tam už nie si. Je to skupina, ktorá tebe nepatrí a ty nie si členom. Nemáš ani jediné právo hovoriť, že je to naša, keď ty si sa jej vzdal, Zayn."

„Starý Liam je späť." Pretočil som očami. „Nemyslím si, že to bol omyl, takže hovor. Neboj sa, boli sme kamaráti, povedali sme si aj také veci o ktorých ostatní nevedia, nepovedal som ich nikomu, tak prečo by som toto mal hovoriť? Myslím si, že aj to máš dosť ťažké, prečo ti to ešte viac sťažovať?"

„Ale ja ti neviem, čo mám povedať, Zayn." Vydýchol som a počul som ako si Zayn povzdychol.

„Tak začni od začiatku, rád si vypočujem príbeh."

„Nie je to príbeh, je to realita!" Upozornil som ho.

„Hovor." Zasyčal po mne.

„Stalo sa to nedávno, však určite vieš. Bolo to vtedy, čo som nechtiac tu babu sotil a ona spadla na zem. Vtedy sa vlastne to začalo. Louis ma na to upozornil a tak som si cez Sama zistil, ako sa volá a aj jej číslo. No a tak som sa s ňou vlastne dostal do kontaktu. Vzal som ju na večeru, dohodli sme sa na rozhovore aj s fotkami, no a tam sa to stalo." Povzdychol som si a počul som, ako sa Zayn uchechtol.

„Znieš ako baba, Liam. Stalo sa tam to." Poslednú vetu napodobnil ženským hlasom. „Povedz rovno, že si ju tam ošukal do bezvedomia." Uškrnul som sa nad jeho slovami.

„Keby som ju ošukal do bezvedomia, tak by potom neodišla za svojím priateľom, Zee."

„Ty si,... robíš si kurva prdel?!"

„Nie nerobím. V tú noc sa s ním rozišla v štýle, šukala som s iným a on jej, aj ja som mal inú." Vydýchol som.

„Tak to ste dvojka." Zasmial sa.

„Od vtedy sa stretávame."

„Ale to je super nie? Však asi to dobre vie, keď za ňou chodíš a nechávaš Cheryl len tak, vo vetre." 

„Horšie je to, že som so Cheryl asi spal a ani si to nepamätám."

„Čože?"

„Dobre si počul."

„A to je ako možné?" Nechápal. „Ty si nikdy nemal problém s alkoholom."

„Však to, že ani sám neviem."

„Mal by si si to s ňou vyriešiť čím skôr, aby si potom mohol riešiť s tou novinárkou, tvoju zamilovanosť."

„Nie som kurva zamilovaný!" Zasyčal som po ňom.

„Keď myslíš..."

-

Práve som sa obliekal a chystal sa za Angel, aby som ju pozval na obed. Pre istotu som jej volal, no nedvíhala a tak som sa rozhodol ísť. Výťahom som zišiel dole a na diaľku otvoril auto, do ktorého som nastúpil a hneď som sa vydal na cestu k Angel.

Mal som šťastie, že všade som mal zelenú a tak jediné miesto, kde som zastavil bolo pred Angelinym bytom. Vystúpil, zamkol som auto a rýchlo prebehol do bytového komplexu. Fakt som mal šťastie, pretože som stihol aj prázdny výťah a vystúpil na Angelinom poschodí.

Klopal som a zvonil, tak ako ona dnes ráno. Úplne som zabudol, že mám doma kľúč od nej, no bohužiaľ som ho zabudol.

Uvedomil som si, že dnu asi nikto nie je a tak som si sadol na zem pred dvere a čakal, čakal. Keď sa výťah otvoril bol som rád, pretože to bola ona. Rýchlo som sa postavil a keď som zbadal, že nie je sama, ale s nejakým mužom, tak som sa naštval.

Zbadala ma, chcela mi niečo povedať, no ja som iba pokrútil hlavou a rozbehol som sa schodmi dole. Nenasledovala ma...

Bol som naštvaný, zmätený a najmä som sa cítil podrazený a podvedený... A to som netušil prečo.


	29. DVADSAŤDEVÄŤ

Angel POV

„Ďakujem ti, že si ma sem odprevadil." Usmiala som sa na Johnnyho.

Výťah sa otvoril a hneď mi úsmev padol z mier. Liam stál pred dverami môjho bytu a usmieval sa dokým nezbadal Johnnyho. Okamžite, - tak ako mne, mu úsmev z pier spadol a už aj zmizol, ako taký blesk...

Nechápala som, bola som skutočne zmätená. Nevedela som, čo robiť. Či utekať za ním, alebo ostať stáť. No moje telo bolo také omámené, že som sa nemohla pohnúť.

„To bol tvoj priateľ?" Opýtal sa Johnny, iba som pokrútila hlavou. Nedokázala som odpovedať, nechcelo mi to vyjsť z pier. Stála som na samom mieste, tam kde som ho zbadala a fakt som nemohla nič.

„Angel?" Štuchol do mňa. „Si v poriadku?" Zavrela som oči, pretože som cítila, ako sa naplňujú slzami.

„Som v poriadku, ďakujem, že si ma odprevadil, ale už pôjdem dnu." Usmiala som sa na neho. „Chce-"

„Si úplne celá zmätená, utekaj dnu. Vidíme sa v práci." Usmial sa a ja som len prikývla. Vo výťahu sa stratil, tak ako ja o pár sekúnd na to v útrobách bytu.

„Som taká rada, že si sa konečne vrátil Bello." Počula som ako si Sophia povzdychla, keď ku mne kráčala.

„Sklamem ťa, ja nie som Bello." Usmiala som sa na ňu a jej úsmev padol z pier.

„Prepáč."

„To nič."

Venovala som jej falošný úsmev a chcela sa spratať do svojej izby, no ale to by nebola Sophia, keby ma nechytila za ruku a so svojimi veľkými hnedými očami, nehľadela na mňa.

„Niečo sa stalo." Povedala a ja som s falošným úsmevom pokrútila hlavou, že sa nič nestalo. „Ale áno. Pretože sa falošne usmievaš, presne tak ako po celý čas a mňa to nebaví, Angel. Chcem byť s tebou za dobre, chceš mi vyčítať, to s Bellom? Prepáč, láska robí svoje a-"

„Nechcem ti nič vyčítať, vlastne možno to s Liamom, prečo si ho nechala, no je to vaša vec, nie moja. S Bellom sme aj tak boli divný pár, aspoň sa k sebe hodíte." Teraz som jej venovala ten najúprimnejší úsmev. „Svojim spôsobom ťa mám rada, len mi občas vadia tvoje debilne reči, si presne ako Bello." Uškrnula som sa a Sophia si urazene založila ruky na hrudi a zdula sa. „No nehovorím, presne ako Bello." Zasmiala som sa a to už aj Sophia.

„Tak, mi už povieš, čo a stalo?" Dvihla obočie.

„Nič?"

„Ale áno, niečo ťa trápi. No ták, sme predsa kamarátky." Kývla hlavou smerom ku kuchyni.

„Správna kamarátka by nespávala s jej priateľom." Uškrnula som sa a Sophia ma udrela do pleca.

„A vraj ti to nevadí." Pretočila očami a otočila sa. „Pf." Kráčala do kuchyne a ja som ju nasledovala. Postavila sa ku kuchynskej linke, zatiaľ čo ja som sa posadila k stolu.

„Chcem čokoládu." Upozornila som ju.

„Ja viem." Zachichotala sa. „Nie si jediná, ktorá ju len pije!" Zasmiala som sa.

„Ďakujem."

„Tak mi povieš, čo sa stalo?" Mrkla na mňa a venovala sa hrnčekom, do ktorých liala už horúcu vodu. Položila ich na stôl a sadla si ku mne.

„Liam."

„Vedela som, že ste viac ako kamaráti!" Postavila sa a začala tancovať nejaký tanček.

„Si mimo. Už ti nič nepoviem!" Nahla som sa k hrnčeku a obalila oň ruky.

„Čo spravil tentokrát? Vlastne odpusť mu, on ti znesie aj modré z neba." Sadla si na stoličku.

„Fajn, poviem ti to. Ale sľúb, že to nikomu nepovieš!" Sophia prikývla a natiahla ku mne malíček a ja tiež, s ktorým sme si potriasli.

„SME KAMARÁTKY!" Zakričala a ja som pretočila očami. „Prepáč, už počúvam. Chcem počuť váš príbeh." Usmiala sa.

„Nechápem, ako ťa mohol nechať a nebojovať, ty si taká krásna, Sophii." Cítila som ako sa mi oči začali plniť slzami. „Čo na mne vidí, však ja oproti teb-"

„Ani to nepovedz! Že čo? Ty si úplne sebavedomá, hrdá žena. Muž, ktorý je s tebou tak ho vieš ovládať, pretože si manipulatívna a čo sa týka vzhľadu?" Vypúlila oči. „Keby som bola chlap, chcem byť s tebou, pretože máš dokonalú postavu, presne takú ako žena má mať. ja som príliš chudá, Liam ma stále nútil k jedlu, no aj keď som jedla, tak bohužiaľ, nič som nepribrala a to isté je aj s Bellom!" Pokrútila hlavou. „Nehovorím o tvojich vlasoch, ktoré by som chcela mať! Máš ich také krásne kučeravé, ktoré by závidela každá žena. Nemusíš používať nejakú kulmu, či žehličku a ja! To ja áno! A nehovorím o make-upu. Ty si ho vôbec nedávaš a máš takú krásnu pleť! Mihalnice krásne dlhé, ktoré by tiež chcela každá jedna žena, takže sa o ne boj, pretože ti ich prídem ostrihať!" Zasmiala sa a ja tiež. „Si úžasná, Angel. A ešte to tvoje meno? Znie ako anjel, čo ťa vystihuje, no ale ty si úplný opak." Znova sme sa zasmiali. „Nemôžeš sa podceňovať. Máš všetko, nečudujem sa, že Liam chce byť s tebou." Usmiala sa. „Takže mi radšej povedz váš príbeh, pretože ja tu začnem mlieť hlúposti!"

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a potom vydýchla... Bála som sa jej to povedať.

„Začalo tým, že ma Liam zhodil na zem. Myslela som, že som tým vyhrala, vlastne vyhrala som. No a tak sa to plietlo, Liam ma kontaktoval a zavolal ma na večeru, súhlasila si no a tam sa to všetko začalo..." Vydýchla som. „Bez ohľadu na to, že som mala doma Bella som s ním flirtovala, pretože som zistila, že je fakt úžasný. No a tak sa to ťahalo." Znova som vydýchla. „Dohodli sme sa, že teda spravíme ten rozhovor. V hotely sa to všetko začalo, okrem rozhovoru bolo aj niečo viac, môže-"

„Toto by som od neho nečakal!" Sophia otvorila ústa a ja som sa len uškrnula.

„Na posteli niekoľko polôh, dokým sme nemali o-"

„Nemusím počuť všetko!" Vyhŕkla Sophia a zakryla si uši, nad jej reakciou som sa zasmiala.

„Potom sme to mali aj v sprche, bola to tá noc, čo sme sa s Bellom rozišli." Sophia prikývla. „S Liamom sme sa v hotely ešte bavili o Cheryl, všetko okolo nej mi povedal, že manažment a tak všetko, okolo toho, však ty vieš.." Znova prikývla, pretože ma chápala.

„Nikdy ohľadom toho nemali slobodu." Prikývla som.

„Rozhovor sme tú noc nedokončili a tam sme sa dohodli na pondelok, no stretli sme sa skôr, už v nedeľu, pretože prišiel ku mne a bol úplne zmätený z toho, že ťa videl s Bellom." Vydýchla som a sklopila zrak, no potom som sa napila.

„Cheryl bola ku mne odporná, bolo mi Liama ľúto. Pretože on si také niečo nezaslúži." Usmiala som sa a prikývla, že súhlasím.

„Prespal u mňa, ráno sme sa rozlúčili a večer sa stretli," usmiala som sa, keď som si spomenula na to, ako ma čakal pred školou, „vlastne ma čakal pred školou na obed a išli sme k nemu, okrem rozhovoru, ktorý sme dokončili bolo aj niečo iné... Vlastne do dnes sa takto stretávame..." Usmiala som sa na ňu.

„Tak prečo dnes... čo sa dnes stalo?"

„Dnes som bola na obede s mojím profesorom, odprevadil ma až pred dvere a tu ma čaka-"

„A tu ťa čakal, Liam." Vypúlila oči a otvorila ústa. „Čo sa stalo?"

„Odišiel." Vydýchla som. „Ušiel."

„Tak nechápem teraz..."

„Cítim sa zle kvôli tomu, keby si videla v jeho tváre bolestný výraz, ako som ho tým zranila, alebo ja neviem, čo." Vydýchla som.

„Liam ťa ľúbi, Angel. On jednoducho žiarlil." Zasmiala som sa.

„Jasnéééééééé." Povedala som pomedzi smiech.

„Myslím to vážne." Iba som krútila hlavou.

„Nie je to tak." Povedala som trochu ostrejšie. „Pretože on ešte stále chce teba." Šepla som a radšej sa napila a rýchlo sklopila zrak.

„Nie. Nechce." Povedala.

„Ale áno, chce."

„Nie, keď sme sa stretli na chodbe, v očiach nemal žiadne iskričky, bol iba prekvapený, že ma vidí. Nebola v očiach ta láska, ktorú tam mal zakaždým, keď sa na mňa pozrel. No keď ty si povedala, že ste iba kamaráti, tak mal v očiach ublíženie, pretože to s tebou myslí vážne, len sa bojí, že ho necháš tak ako ja." Dvihla som zrak a pozrela sa na ňu.

„Musím mu zavolať." Bolo posledné, čo som povedala a postavila som sa, behom som prešla do mojej izby, kde som mu volala, no stále ma hodilo do odkazovky, čo ma mrzelo...


	30. TRIDSAŤ

Liam POV

Cítil som sa fakt na hovno, no netušil som prečo. Prečo som sa cítila tak, zradený, tak.... Vo mne sa bilo neskutočne veľa emócii. Cítil som sa nehorázne divne...

Keď som sa poriadne zamyslel, ta som si uvedomil, že tieto pocity som už raz zažíval a bolo to vtedy, keď mi Sophia povedala, že ma opúšťa... Alebo keď mi Danielle hovorila, že som dieťa, preto nemôže byť so mnou. Presne také pocity som v sebe choval aj teraz...

Prečo?

To som netušil...

Počas toho ako som sedel v taxíku som vytiahol mobil a vytočil číslo, ktoré ma niekoľkokrát zrušilo, no keď som došiel do bytu tak ma dvihol, bol som nahnevaný aj na neho.

„Louis, kurva, prečo mi nedvíhaš?!" Zhúkol som po ňom.

„Upokoj sa kamoško, jasné?" Povedal pokojne. „Horí alebo čo."

„Videl som Angelu, ako si do bytu viedla chlapa." Vysypal som mu.

„Čo to?" Nechápal.

„Dobre, si počul, Louis."

„Iba ju šukáš, nič viac, môže ti to byť jedno, nie?" Nechápal som ho.

„Prečo si to takto povedal. Mne na Angel záleží. Mám ju rád.."

„Liam? Hovorím len pravdu." Vydýchol. „Pozri sa, nemám teraz náladu riešiť toto, takže sa maj." Zložil ma a ja som sa zamračil.

„Ty si hovoríš kamarát?" Pokrútil som hlavou a nechal svoje telo padnúť do perín. Niečo sa asi stalo, preto nemá náladu...

Vzal som do rúk mobil a prezeral som si kontakty, môj zrak zastavil na Zaynovom mene, nevedel som, či mu mám zavolať alebo nie... No ja som jednoducho potreboval radu, či som chcel alebo nie...

Ani neviem ako a už som vytáčal jeho číslo.

„No nazdar kamoško." Zasmial som sa.

„Čau Zayn."

„Tak čo sa deje tentokrát?"

„Ide o Angel." Vydýchol som.

„Jasné, že ide o ňu. Alebo o Cheryl."

„Nechcem sa baviť o Cheryl, chcem sa baviť o Angel."

„No, ešte dlho budeš chodiť okolo horúcej kaše? Pretože má o chvíľu prísť Gigi, chceš to s ňou rozoberať?" Bolo cítiť z jeho hlasu, že sa naštval, že bol taký, - nedočkavý.

„Vieš, čo? Áno počkám si na Gigi, ona mi viac poradí, ako ty." Uškrnul som sa a Zayn naštvane zavrčal.

„LIAM!"

„Dnes som išiel za ňou a miesto toho, aby sme boli spolu, tak ona si tam priviedla nejakého chlapa." Vydýchol som.

„Tak ona si asi myslí, že ste naozaj len kamarát s výhodami, nemyslí si to čo ty."

„Ty si akože, čo myslíš o mne?" Nechápal som.

„Si do nej zaľúbený, Liam a ona to asi rovnako necíti, alebo možno má pocit, že ty to k nej necítiš, tak preto ma, v úvodzovkách náhradu za teba." Zasmial som sa.

„Prepáč, ale ja ju neľúbim a ona mňa tiež nie." Povedal som, keď som sa dosmial.

„Liam, sám vieš, že to tak nie je."

„Neľúbim ju. Nie som do nej kurva zamilovaný!"

„Liam, nie je to tak. Žiarliš, keby si ju neľúbil, tak by si sa takto necítil." Vydýchol.

„Ako si myslíš, že sa cítim?!"

„Tak ako si sa cítil, keď ťa nechala Danielle. Neviem, ako to bolo so Sophiou, ale viem, ako si sa cítil, keď ťa Danielle nechala." Zavrčal som.

„Vôbec sa tak necítim."

„Vôbec nie si zlomený, necítiš sa podvedený. Vôbec nie si z toho sklamaný, vôbec si nežiarlil." Stíchol. „Keby to tak bolo, nevolal by si mi a nesťažoval sa, že Angel je s niekým iným, Liam."

„Mám ju rád, ako kamarátku, Zayn. No nie viac, neľúbim ju, ale záleží mi na nej..." Vydýchol som.

„Liam, pozri sa, treba ti otvoriť oči dokým ju nestratíš." Povzdychol. „Aj ona ťa ľúbi, inač by ťa nevolala, vôbec by ťa nekontaktovala a hlavne, by ráno neprišla za tebou, Liam."

„Chce iba sex, tak ako ja. Nič viac, nič menej."

„Ak si to myslíš, okay...." Stíchol, ale v pozadí som počul hlas nejakej ženy. „S kým telefonuješ, Zayn! Je to tvoja milenka? Alebo Perrie?" Potichu som sa zasmial. „Nie, nie je to Perrie, je to Liam." Počul som ako si povzdychol. „Je to ona. Daj mi ju ty kretén! Daj aby som jej mohla vynadať! Prečo ťa otravuje! Aj ráno ti volala, však?!" Kričala po ňom.

„Zayn, daj ma na reproduktor." Povedal som.

„Reproduktor je. No ozvy sa Perrie." Pretočil som očami.

„Myslím si, že mám ďaleko, od Perrie, Gigi." Zasmial som sa.

„To vôbec nie je vtipne! Prečo mu voláš a prečo si mu volal ráno!" Zayn si povzdychol. „Obnovujeme naše kamarátstvo, Gigi."

„Mám problém. Si žena, Gigi. Takže poviem ti ako to je, chcem vedieť aj tvoj názor, na toto celé." Vydýchol som.

„Pozri Liam, budem k tebe úprimná. Nechápem, prečo si, si vybral Cheryl, nehodí sa k tebe a vôbec je o desať rokov staršia od teba. Viem, že si sa spálil, no aj tak. O tom je život, to je láska, Liam. Pozri sa, každý si prešiel niečím, no podľa mňa by si nemal ísť do toho tak zhurta? Bojíš sa, že si už nenájdeš dievča, mladé dievča, ktoré vy ťa chcelo? Liam! Si predsa slávny, každé mladé dievča by ťa chcelo, ver, že ťa tam jedna čaká." Počul som ako sa nadýchla.

„To si pekne povedala." Uznal som. Žeby tá práva bola Angel?

„Lenže náš Liamko, nechodí reálne so Cheryl." Ozval sa Zayn. „Je to len Fake, ale už si takú čaju našiel, len si nechce uvedomiť, že je do nej zamilovaný." Dokončil.

„Lebo nie som." Zavrčal som.

„Vezmi ju niekde na výlet, na dovolenku a potom zistíš, ako to je medzi vami." Povedala rýchlo Gigi.

„To je dobrý nápad." Uznal som.

„To je, vezmi ju do LA. Máš tam vilu a víkend hádam prežije." Uznal Zayn. „A kedy mňa vezmeš na dovolenku?"

„Ďakujem vám decká za pomoc, mám vás rád. Dúfam, že sa stretneme. Idem jej zavolať. Majte sa." Radšej som zložil, pretože som nemal chuť počuť ich hádku...

„Tak a teraz zavolať Angel."


	31. TRIDSAŤJEDEN

Angel POV

„Celý deň som mu volala." Vydýchla som a Sophia pokrútila hlavou.

„Asi sa ho to dotklo, myslel si, že si ho vymenila?" Jemne sa na mňa usmiala.

„Mal by si do dať vysvetliť, však spolu iba spávame a nič iné." Vypľula som to zo seba, no sama som to brala ináč. Brala som Liama za viac... „Ale on mi to nedvíha, takže asi to vysvetlenie nechce!"

„Angela, upokoj sa. On sa ukáže." Pretočím očami.

„Seriem to." Odišla som z kuchyne a išla do mojej izby, kde som sa zamkla a znova vzala do rúk mobil a vytáčala Liamove číslo, no stále ma to hodilo do odkazovky.

-

Keď mi nedvíhal ani ďalšiu pol hodinu, tak som sa rozhodla ísť do sprchy, nebola som tam veľmi dlho, pretože som sa bála, či by mi nevolal Liam, no mala som smolu, mohla som tam byť dlhšie...

Neozval sa.

Nezavolal.

Nenapísal smsku.

Ignoroval ma a to ma úplne štvalo.

Prezliekla som sa do pyžama, spravila si posteľ a otvorila si balkón, na ktorom som sa pár minút zdržala, napokon som zavrela dvere a ľahla si do postele. Bolo iba niečo po pól deviatej, no nejako som chcela byť v tej posteli.

Cítila som sa divne...

Ako po rozchode...

Keď som už myslela, že proste sa neozval, ozval sa môj mobil. Rýchlo som ho vzala do rúk a keď som zbadala jeho meno, tak sa mi uľavilo.

„Bože, Liam! Prečo si sa mi neozýval?" Hneď som na neho vyspala. „Prečo si tak náhle ušiel?"

„Môžeš sa zastaviť, prosím?" Povzdychol si.

„Liam! Bála som sa o teba."

„Okay." Zarazila som sa. Čo je sním ?

„Liam? Stalo sa niečo?"

„Nič, bože dievča upokoj sa." Mala som pocit, ako keby pretočil očami.

„Tak, prečo sa takto chováš, Liam? Čo ti sadlo na nos?" Nechápala som.

„Kto to bol?"

„Nič by ti do toho nemalo byť, Liam. Ale povie-"

„Nemalo ale kurva serie ma to neskutočne! Som naštvaný a cítim sa ako keby si poza môj chrbát jebala s ním!" Zhúkol po mne.

„Liam, nič také by som nespravila." Povzdychla som si. „Spávam iba s tebou, on bol len môj kolega z práce a môj profesor, pozval ma len na obed, to je všetko."

„Ako profesor, by ťa nemal pozývať na obed." Argumentoval.

„Toto nie je stredná, alebo základná, Liam. Tu sa to môže."

„Nemalo by sa."

„Nemalo, no môže sa stať, viď príklad."

„To mu nenapadlo, že niekoho môžeš mať?" Pitval sa v tom viac.

„Liam, proste kašli na neho, okay? Je to môj profesor a kolega, jednoducho ho nemôžem ignorovať, potrebujem prejsť." Vydýchla som. „Už len pár dní a potom sa s ním neuvidím."

„Čo ak bude chcieť viac?"

„Nebude, pretože som mu povedala, že mám teba."

„Ale my dvaja nemáme nič spolu, iba sex."

„Ale veľmi dobrý sex a nemyslím si, že taká malá lož spraví niečo." Pretočila som očami.

„Dobre, nechcem to riešiť. Čo robíš cez víkend?"

„Budem sa učiť." Klamala som, ležala by som v posteli.

„Čo keby sme išli do LA?"

„Vážne?" Zastavila som sa.

„Vážne."

„Tak ja neviem, Liam..."

„Prídem pre teba zajtra ráno, choď spať."

„Nesúhlasila som."

„Dobrú noc."

A vypol ma. Nič iné mi neostávalo, len vstať z postele, vytiahnuť cestovnú tašku, nahádzať do nej pár vecí, z každého rožka troška a ísť naspäť do postele.

Popravde? Tešila som sa na to, ako s ním strávim víkend...


	32. TRIDSAŤDVA

Liam POV

Ráno som sa zobudil na budík, popravde sa mi nechcelo vstať, ale musel som, pretože už som sa nevedel dočkať toho, keď budem s Angel. Musel som sa nad tým usmiať, ale hneď mi úsmev padol, pretože som si spomenul na to, čo sa stalo včera.

Bol som k nej dosť protivný, nemal som byť taký hrubý k nej, mal som si to nechať vysvetliť, no bohužiaľ, nebol som vo svojej koži...

Vstal som, dal si rýchlu sprchu a taktiež sa aj rýchlo naraňajkoval. Medzi tým som napísal Angel nech ma čaká a Seanovi, nech ide na letisko, pretože tam o chvíľu prídem aj s Angel. Vzal som si mobil a kľúče od bytu a išiel dole k autu.

Vydal som sa k Angelinemu bytu, išiel som priamo hore a zazvonil. Dvere mi otvorila rozospatá Sophia. Keď ma zbadala vypúlila oči, no ja som nemal chuť sa s ňou baviť, prešiel som okolo nej a išiel do Angelinej izby. Jemne som zaklopal, no odpoveď mi neprišla a tak som vošiel dnu.

Angel bola ako anjel. Spala na posteli. Usmial som sa a pristúpil k posteli, na ktorú som si sadol. Pohladil som Angel po líci, no nevyzerala, že by bolo hore. Venoval som jej bozk do vlasov a trochu do nej drgol. Zamračila sa a otočila sa na druhý bok.

„Angel." Znova som ňou nežne zatriasol, niečo zamrmlala, no nereagovala. „Angel."

Ona nič, povzdychol som si a prešiel som okolo nej a posadil sa na druhú stranu postele. Vyzul som si topánky a kľakol si na ňu. Nahol som sa nad Angel a začal som jej bozkávať tvár, až dokým som sa nedostal k jej perám, odrazu mi bozky oplácala.

S úškrnom na tvári som sa od neho odtiahol a prstami som jej prešiel po líci. Angel otvorila svoje hnedé oči a dívala sa na mňa. Usmial som sa a ona tiež, znova som sa k nej nahol a pobozkal. Bozky boli čím ďalej vášnivejšie, aj keď sa mi to páčilo, jednoducho som musel zastaviť. Odtiahol som sa od nej, no nie veľmi ďaleko, keďže ani neviem kedy si dala ruky za môj krk.

„Babe, musíme ísť." Na perách som jej zanechal rýchli bozk.

„Nie." Našpúlila pery, znova som sa k nej zohol a pobozkal ju.

„Prepáč, ale pospíš si v lietadle, musíme ísť. Lietadlo už čaká." Odtiahol som sa úplne, posadil som sa na posteľ a Angel na mňa hľadela. „Babe, vstávaj, fakt musíme ísť." Angel si povzdychla a postavila sa z postele.

„Fakt musíme ísť?" Pozrela sa na mňa psími očami.

„Áno, ale my chceme." Žmurkol som na ňu.

„Liam, mne sa fakt nechce, chcem spať."

„Pospíš si v lietadle, daj si sprchu, ja ťa zbalím ale spravím ti aj kávu." Vstal som z postele a dal jej rýchli bozk na pery.

„Zbalená som." Uškrnula sa. „Ale káva je fajn."

„A ja som sa ti chcel hrabať vo veciach." Založil som si ruky na hrudi a Angel sa zasmiala. Nahla sa ku mne a pobozkala ma.

„Ale ak chceš, sprcha je veľká." Odtiahla sa a žmurkla.

„Káva je fajn."

Ešte som jej venoval rýchli bozk a spratal sa z jej izby. Išiel dom do kuchyne, kde som sa choval ako doma. Najprv som dal variť vodu, potom som do šálok dal kávu a napokon to zalial, dal som robiť ešte vajíčka a dokým s Angel neobjavila tak už všetko bolo na stole.

„To si pripravil pre mňa?" Otvorila ústa.

„Nie, to je pre mňa." Posadil som sa pred vajíčka a Angel si povzdychla. „Ale nie, robím si srandu." Zasmial som sa a posadil sa vedľa na stoličku, kde bola moja káva.

„Ďakujem." Usmiala sa a začala jesť.

„Vy dvaja máte niekde namierené?" Ozvala sa Sophia a ja som si povzdychol.

„Liam ma berie do LA." Ozvala sa Angel s plnými ústami.

„Tam je teplo, slnko svieti!" Slastne vydýchla a posadila sa oproti mne.

„Hej presne tak." Povzdychol som si.

„Už sa tam teším, dúfam, že mi tam všetko poukazuješ." Usmiala sa na mňa Angel a ďalej pokračovala v jedení. „A kde je Bello?" Opýtala sa odrazu.

„Nehovoril ti to?" Ozvala sa Sophia a Angel pokrútila hlavou. „Išiel na služobku, zajtra sa vráti." Angel prikývla a ja som sa ďalej tváril, že tu nie som a pil si kávu. „Už ste sa rozprávali?"

Dvihol som hlavu a pozrel sa na Sophiu a hneď na to na Angel, ktorá v tom momente prestala jesť a vyplašene na mňa hľadela. Ona jej to povedala?

„Tak, tak z časti." Vykoktala Angel. Ja som iba pretočil očami a vstal.

„Odchádzame." Potiahol som Angel za ruku. Iba si stihla vziať tašku a už viac nenamietala.

-

Po celý čas bola ticho, nemal som chuť sa s ňou rozprávať. Neviem, prečo som sa tak cítil, no proste nemal som chuť s Angel rozprávať, nejako mi prišiel tento výlet nejaký na nič. Mali sme urovnať naše vzťahy, no popravde, všetko sa to ešte dosralo.

Keď sme boli blízko letiska, nakázal som Angel, aby si obliekla moju mikinu, dal som jej aj okuliare a rýchlo a stručne jej vysvetlil, že keď budeme na mieste, tak si dá kapucňu a okuliare, a rýchlo nastúpi do lietadla, ja už všetko vyberiem. Riadila sa podľa mojich inštrukcií. Iba prikyvovala.

Keď sme došli k lietadlu, tak ona tak spravila a veľmi rýchlo sa dostala do lietadla, zatiaľ, čo ja som sa zvítal s pilotom, letuškou a tiež Seanom, ktorý sa postaral o naše batožiny.

„Videl si tu niekoho?" Dvihol som obočie a hľadel na neho.

„Nie, nikoho." Pokrútil hlavou. „Paddy ti pošle video, na ktorom je tvoj pes a máš to dať na instagram, aby sa potvrdilo, že si tam." Prikývol som a vošiel dnu.

Videl som ako si Angel prezerala celé lietadlo, mala otvorené ústa a skenovala každý jeden kút. Bola rozkošná, no ešte viac sa mi páčila v mojej mikine. Bola naozaj krásna.

„Vzadu je aj posteľ, ak chceš ešte spať, tak choď." Ukázal som na zadnú časť. Angel sa ku mne otočila a usmiala sa.

„Prepáč mi to, Liam." Pristúpila ku mne a objala ma. „Nechcela som, no ona jediná tam bola. Cítila som sa hrozne zmätene. Nevedela som, čo tvoja reakcia znamenala." V očiach mala zmätenie.

„V pohode. Proste to bolo divné." Uškrnul som sa.

„Takže sme v pohode?" Svojimi hnedými očami na mňa hľadela a čakala.

„Áno, sme." Nahol som sa k nej a pobozkal ju.

-

Angel ma počúvla a išla si ľahnúť, no mala podmienku, tou podmienkou bolo, že si musím k nej ľahnúť, no a samozrejme to len pri ležaní neostalo. Doslova ma tam zneužila, ale nie, pekne sme si to užili. Chýbalo mi to, ako moje meno vychádzalo z jej sladkých pier. Bola dokonalá, bola stvorená pre mňa...

Po našom úžasnom sexe mi Angel zaspala na hrudi, no dlho nespala, pretože pilot oznámil, že budeme pristávať a tak som musel to nevinné stvorenie zobudiť.

„Angel." Pobozkal som ju na pery a ona mi bozky začala oplácať, prevalil som sa nad ňu a odtiahol sa. „Budeme pristávať." Iba nemo prikývla a odtlačila ma.

Začala sa obliekať a ja som spravil presne to isté. Keď bola oblečená, v rukách držala moju mikinu a spýtavo na mňa hľadela.

„Oblečieš si ju, len na chvíľu, keď budeme vystupovať. Moje auto nás bude čakať na letisku, takže neboj nič." Usmial som sa na ňu a pristúpil k nej. Natiahol som si na seba ešte tričko a pobozkal ku.

„Síce tu budeme krátko, no dúfam, že si to užijeme." Usmiala sa a objala ma.

„Verím v to." Šepol som, no a v tom nás upozornil pilot, že už ideme pristávať, tak sme išli do kabíny, kde sme sa posadili na svoje sedačky a už aj pristávali...


	33. TRIDSAŤTRI

Angel POV

„Bude nás tu čakať Louis." Oznámi mi Liam, keď sa odopínam.

Lietadlo pristálo pred pár minútami a ja som si slasne vydýchla. Neznášam lietanie, no samozrejme to Liam nevie, takže mu to nebudem vyčítať.

„Okay." Prikývnem a Liam sa na usmeje. Ešte predtým, ako vystúpil mi Liam cez hlavu pretiahne jeho mikynu. Pretiahnem si cez ňu ruky a dám aj kapucňu, Liam mi ešte nasadí okuliare.

„V mojich veciach si sexy, vieš o tom?" Uškrnul sa a ja som dvihla na špičky a venovala mu na pery rýchli bozk a hneď som kráčala k východu. Dole čakal Louis, opretý o auto so založenými rukami na hrudi.

„Ahoj." Usmiala som sa na neho a podala mu ruku. Zložil si okuliare a prezrel si ma.

„Čau." Povedal a už si aj znova nasadil okuliare. Prišiel mi neuveriteľne arogantný. „Nastúp si." Otvoril mi dvere a ja som nastúpila, všimla som si, že v strede je autosedačka a v ňom sedel malý Freddie. Keď som sa na neho dívala, tak som otvorila ústa, bol taký rozkošný...

„Aj ja si myslím, že je rozkošný." Ozval sa hlas spredu a ja vypískla od strachu a malý sa zasmial. Otočila som sa k nej dopredu. „Som Oxana, Louisova manželka." Predstavila sa.

„Som Angela." Usmiala som sa na ňu.

„Teší ma."

Keď nastúpil Liam a Louis, tak v aute ostalo ticho, - až na to rádio, ktoré hralo. Louis mňa a Liama vysadil v Liamovej vilke, kde sme Louisovi poďakovali za odvoz a už sme sa išli ubytovať dnu.

Liam mi ukázal celú vilku, až sme skončili v kuchyni, kde sa Liam rozhodol, že spraví niečo na jedenie. Ja som odišla do spálne, kde si položím tašku a ľahnem si na posteľ. Nechám svoje telo relaxovať.

„Babe?" Kričí Liam na mňa.

„Som v spálni." Kričím späť.

Počujem buchot a hneď sa Liam objaví v dverách aj s úškrnom na perách.

„Čo?" Hľadím na neho a čakám, čo z neho vypadne.

„Chcem ťa." Otvorím ústa a Liam pristupuje k posteli ale ja sa pregúlim až na samí kraj a postavím sa na nohy.

„Nie." Pokrútim hlavou.

„Prečo?" Liam nechápe, ešte nikdy som neodmietla.

„Lebo ja ťa nechcem." Založím si ruky na hrudi.

„Babe, prosím." Sadne si na posteľ a hľadí mi do očí.

„Nie a nepozeraj tak na mňa!" Prejdem okolo postele a idem dole do kuchyne, kde sa už všetko varí.

„Prečo nie?"

„Tebe sa tu všetko varí a ty chceš, myslíš na sex?" Ukážem na hrnce na sporáku.

„Možno?" Pretočím očami.

„Teraz nie, v noci. Chcem to tu vidieť a som hladná."

„V nocí?" Dvihol obočie.

„Celú noc." Žmurknem po ňom.

-

Po ľahkom obede mi Liam nakázal, aby som sa prezliekla do plaviek, spravila som tak ako povedal, prišla som dole. Oblečená v plavkách no na nich som mala ešte šaty.

„Naplánoval som nám výlet." Otočí sa ku mne a ja som venujem úsmev, ktorý aj mne on opätuje. 

„To je super, kde pôjdeme?"

„Prekvapenie." Žmurkne po mne a chytí ma za ruku.

Vedie ma do garáže, kde nasadneme do auta a vydáme sa na cestu. Neviem, kde ma to vezie no užívam si tu jazdu. Všetko okolo si obzerám, celú cestu sme ticho, no to ticho je príjemné, jednoducho si užívame cestu.

Liam zastavil až v prístave. Musel sa poznať s tým pánom veľmi dobre, pretože bez okolkov sme nastúpili na jachtu a už sme opúšťali prístav. Za ten čas mi ukázal celú loď, povedal mi, že tu budeme aj cez noc. Potešilo ma to.

Keď sme už boli ďaleko od pláže vyšli sme na paluby, dala som si dole šaty a usadila sa na lehátko, o nedlho sa ku mne pripojil aj Liam.

„Nechceš si zaplávať?" Opýtal sa.

„Nie, ďakujem. Mám vo zvyku sa topiť." Zasmiala som sa a Liam tiež.

„Máš mňa, zachránim ťa." Žmurkol po mne a už mal ťahal za ruku vedúc dole k schodíkom, kde sme vošli do studeného mora.

„Ty si blázon." Až mi preskočil hlas.

„Zimá?" Opýtal sa a ja som prikývla.

Liam ma chytil za pás a stiahol pod vodu, len som stihla zatvoriť oči a zavrieť ústa, no hneď som na perách cítila tie jeho. Bol to len letmý bozk, hneď som sa vynorila a doplávala k plošinke, na ktorú som vysadla. Už som nepokúšala šťastie, iba som tam sedela sledovala Liama.

Čas išiel dosť rýchlo, keď sme si poplávali, tak sme sa išli zahriať na lehátko, kde nás slniečko zohrialo. Ani sme sa nenazdali a už sa stmievalo. Spravili sme si večeru, najedli sa a po večeri sme pozorovali hviezdy.

Liam dal deku zem deku, na ktorú sme si ľahli a pozerali hviezdy. Bolo to niečo úžasné. Ktoré sme poznali, tak sme na tie ukázali a párkrát sa aj zasmiali.

„Si krásna, krajšia ako všetky hviezdy na oblohe." Povedal odrazu, otočila som sa k nemu a hľadela do jeho očí.

„Liam?" Nechápala som.

„Chcem ťa."

Tentokrát som nie nepovedala. Strávili sme spolu úžasnú noc, kde sme sa milovali. Bolo to niečo úžasné a nezabudnuteľné. Nikdy nechcem zabudnúť na to, čo sme spolu zažili tu.

-

Ráno sme sa zobudili, tak už sme boli na ceste domov. Obliekli sme sa a už sme na lodi neraňajkovali. Vrátili sme sa do Liamovej vilky a tam sme až jedli. Na obed Liam zavolal Oxanu, Louisa a Freddieho. Súhlasila som.

Zistila som, že Oxana je úžasná osôbka, Freddie je veľmi roztomilý a neskutočne sa podobá na Louisa. A Loui? Ospravedlnil sa mi, že bol taký „hnusný" aj keď som to tak nebrala. Bola s ním sranda a veľká zábava. S Oxanou sme varili obed a potom sme sa hrali s Freddiem.

Okolo druhej Liam rozhodol, že už sa vraciame. Aj keď mi to trhalo srdce, pretože tu bolo naozaj úžasne a neskutočne sa mi tu páčilo, tak som musela súhlasiť. Loui, Ox aj s Freddiem nás odviezli na letisko, poďakovala som sa im a rozlúčila. S Oxanou sme si vymenili čísla a sľúbili si, že nabudúce pôjdeme spolu na nákupy....

No to som ešte nevedela, čo sa všetko udeje.


	34. TRIDSAŤŠTYRI

Liam POV

Do New Yorku sa dostaváme v pod večer. Angel je dosť unavená a tak neplánujem už nič, iba ju odviesť do bytu no ale opýtať sa jej, či by som mohol u nej prespať. Chcem byť pri nej, chcem využiť každú jednu chvíľu byť s ňou.

„Angel?" Jemne do nej drgám a snažím sa ju zobudiť. Ešte sme v lietadle, no už sme pristáli.

„Hm?" Otvorí svoje prekrásne oči a zadíva sa na mňa s úsmevom na perách.

„Ahoj, babe." Nahnem sa k nej a dám jej na pery pusu.

„Ahoj." Vydýchne.

„Už sme tu, musíme vystúpiť." Iba prikývne a odopne sa.

Postavím sa a vezmem nám veci, Angel sa zatiaľ oblečie do mojej mikyna a dá si okuliare. Ešte predtým, ako vystúpim jej venujem bozk na líce a už sadáme do auta.

„Môžem prespať u teba?" Opýtam sa, keď odchádzame z letiska.

„Také sa ani nepýtaj, jasné, že môžeš." Otočím sa k nej a ona sa usmieva od ucha k uchu.

Venujem jej úsmev a na chytím ju za ruku a vrch ruky jej pobozkám a držím ju celý čas za ňu, až dokým sa nedostaneme pred jej apartmán. Veci vezmem, ako pravý gentleman a spolu ruka v ruke kráčame dnu, samozrejme s úsmevom na perách. Cítim sa tak úžasne, ako ešte nikdy.

Až hore sa to celé pokazí, keď zbadám pred sebou Sophiu, ktorá nám otvára dvere s úsmevom na perách. Pretočím očami a zadržím frustrovaný výdych.

„Ahojte!" Hneď objíma Angel, ktorej držím ešte stále ruku. Keď ju Sophia pusti, tak vojdeme dnu a ja hneď ťahám Angel do jej izby, kde zavrieme a hodím veci na zem.

„A už mám po dobre nálade." Frustrovane vydýchnem a nechám svoje telo padnúť na posteľ.

„Prekúsni to." Cítil som ako sa posteľ prehla a Angel si na ňu sadla. Otočil som hlavu a pozrel sa na ňu. „Je šťastná, má sa fajn, ale to aj ty, nie?" Usmiala sa. „Možno nemáme vzťah, takí ako majú oni, no aspoň máme sex, nám tento vzťah vyhovuje." Nahla sa ku mne a pobozkala ma.

Jej slová sa mi nepáčili. Síce to bola pravda, ale ja som Angel bral za viac.

„Som hladná, čo tak si niečo objednať?" Dvihla obočie a ja som prikývol. „Opýtam sa aj Sophii, či niečo nechce, aby mi nevyčítala." Milo sa usmiala a ja som pretočil očami.

Odišla preč a ja som si povzdychol. S úsmevom na perách som spomínal na našu noc. Ako som si to užíval a Angel tiež. Naozaj to bolo niečo, na čo len tak skoro nezabudnem...

„Liam?" Z myšlienok ma vyrušil Angelin hlas, otočil som sa k nej s pohľadom, čo chce. „Sophia sa pýta, či sa nepridáme k ním na večeru, lebo varila." Znova sa usmiala a ja som sa znova zamračil.

Aj keď Sophia dobre varila, - miloval som jej jedlo, no teraz nemám chuť byť s nimi, chcel byť s Angel sám.

„Babe?" Posadil som sa a potľapkal na posteľ vedľa seba. Angel poslúchla a posadila sa vedľa mňa. „Chcem byť s tebou sám, nechcem sa o teba deliť s nimi." Chytil som ju okolo pása.

„Liam, však sú to kamaráti." Pohladkala ma po líci a hneď na to mi venovala pusu. Povzdychol som si a súhlasil, prečo nie? Bude to zaujímavý večer.

Mal som pravdu. Sophia dobre navarila, chutilo nie len mne ale aj Angel. Belo ju samozrejme vychválil a ja som iba pretáčal očami, začo som si zaslúžil od Angel naštvané pohľady. No aj tie som prežil. Celý čas sme sa bavili skôr o nás, ako sme sa mali v LA.

„Ty si šla lietadlom? Však neznášaš lietadlá." Smial sa Belo a ja som sa otočil na Angel.

„Prečo si mi to nepovedala?"

„Liam, nebudeme to riešiť. Je to za nami, užili sme si to tam." Chytila ma za ruku a oprela sa o mňa.

Tak som to neriešil. Iba som sa radšej napil vína. Rozprávali sme sa dosť dlho, - ja som sa moc do toho nezapájal, iba som prikyvoval, nejako ma to nezaujímalo, chcel som byť radšej v posteli s Angel.

„My už pôjdeme spať." Potiahla ma za ruku Angel a ja som v tej chvíli ďakoval Bohu.

„Dobrú noc." Vzal som Angel na ruky a odniesol do spálne, kde som ju hodil na posteľ. Za nami som zavrel a zamkol dvere a po ceste k Angel som si vyzliekol aj tričko.

„Nemáš nikdy dosť?" Opýtala sa a kusla si do pery.

„Teba nikdy."

-

Strávili sme úžasnú noc, ako keby sme si zopakovali tú minulú, no šetril som Angel, keďže v pondelok musela ísť do školy. Keď mi zaspala v náruči, bola neuveriteľne krásna. Vyzerala ako anjel a s pohľadom na ňu som zaspal.

Ráno sme si užili v sprche, - keďže ja som spal ale Angel vstala skôr a navštívila sprchu, no nečakala, že sa tam objavím.

„Ty ma zničíš." S týmito slovami opúšťala sprchu, nad čím som sa iba usmieval.

Dokým som sa prezliekol, tak mi Angel spravila raňajky a kávu, sebe to isté. Pri raňajkách nás zastihla Sophia, ktorá sa celý čas iba usmievala, - ja som sa mračil. Vydýchol som si vtedy, až keď som opustil byt a Angel sedela v mojom aute a viezol som ju do školy.

„Prídem pre teba a pôjdeme ku mne, lebo ja už nemôžem." Vydýchol som.

„Chápem." Usmiala sa a venovala mi bozk na pery. „Budem čakať." S tým odišla preč.

Vrátil som sa do môjho bytu, kde som si sadol na pohovku a pustil si telku. Dal online to video, ktoré mi poslal Paddy.

Mohol to byť ďalší super deň, kedy mi nezavolala.

„Čo chceš Cheryl?"


	35. TRIDSAŤPÄŤ

Angel POV

V škole bola nuda, prednášky a hlavne stále opakovali, že sa nám blíži skúškové obdobie. Už ma z tých rečí bolela hlava, takže som sa to snažila zahodiť za hlavu a rozmýšľať nad víkendom, aký bol úžasný, ako som si ho perfektne užila a nechcem vrátiť ani kúsok.

Bola som neskutočne rada, keď som mala po prednáškach a keď som kráčala po chodbe. No samozrejme, že by to nebolo ono, keby som nestretla Katie. Keď ma zbadala začala mi kývať. Kusla som si do pery aby som zadržala pretočenie očami a s falošným úsmevom na perách som išla k nej.

„Ahoj!" Hneď ma objala, bolo by mi trápne, keby som to nespravila aj ja, takže som jej objatie opätovala.

„Ahoj."

„Angel, dlho som ťa nevidela, ako sa máš?" Hneď sa ma pýtala, ako sa odtiahla.

„Mala som sa super." Usmiala som sa. „Ty?"

„Tiež fajn, aj keď teraz ide skúškové a je to dosť ťažké..." Povzdychla si.

„Chápem ťa, aj ja mám to isté."Prikývla som.

„Ty si fanynka On Direction?" Opýtala sa odrazu a ja som vypúlila oči.

„Prečo?" Kam ti do čerta miery?

„Vieš, pracuješ v tých novinách a robila si rozhovor s Liamom, takže preto sa pýtam." Prikývla som, na znak toho, že chápem.

„Nie som ani moc."Priznala som. „Vypočujem si občas ich pesničku, no žeby som ich nejako sledovala? To zas nie, no je to mojou prácou." Pokrčila som ramenami.

„Chápem." Zasmiala sa.

„Takže je to pravda to s Liamom?" Zamračila som sa.

„Čo?" Tvárila som sa, že nechápem.

„No, že chodí so Cheryl."

„Och, aha tooo." Zatiahla som. „Áno, hovoril, že je moc šťastný s ňou." Falošne som sa usmiala, no potom keď som si spomenula ako rozprával o nej, som sa schuti zasmiala, na celú chodbu.

„Prečo sa smeješ?" Nechápala.

„Ale príde mi vtipné až ako je moc zamilovaný do nej." Uchechtla som sa.

„Och... aha." Nechápala ma.

Potom som si uvedomila, že som mala dať vedieť Liamovi vedieť, či budeme spolu, tak som vytiahla z kabely mobil. Keď som si všimla, že mám od neho správu, potešila som sa, no po prečítaní som bola sklamaná.

Od Liam: Prepáč mi to babe, ale volala mi Cheryl, musím ísť do Londýna. Vynahradím ti to, keď prídem.

-

„Čo si taká naštvaná?" Zľaknem sa keď za sebou započujem hlas, je to Johnnyho hlas a príde mi príjemný.

„Ale nič, nechcem to riešiť." Pokrútim hlavou a s falošným úsmevom na perách sa k nemu otočím. „Potrebuješ niečo?"

„Nie, len som sa ťa chcel opýtať, či nechceš ísť so mnou na obed?" Milo sa usmial.

„Prepáč, no nejako-"

„Nie, neberiem."

Zavrela som oči a vydýchla nadbytočný vzduch, ktorý som mala v pľúcach.

„Tak dobre, teda. Len poviem Tonymu, aby vedel kde som šla, keby ma niekto hľadal." Usmejem sa.

Johnny prikývne a ja sa otočím na päte a idem do našej kancelárie. Hodím papiere na stôl a pozriem sa na Tonyho.

„Roztrieď to, ja idem s Johnnym na obed."

„Ani náhodou! To mala byť tvoja robota!" Zhúkol po mne. „Ja mám ísť na obed s Tinou." Ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Prosím?" Dvihla som obočie a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie."

„Tony!"

„Nie."

„Som zlomená a naštvaná, prosím!"

„Nie."

„Prosím!"

„Nie."

„Prečo?!"

„Nie." Pretočila som očami.

„Pýtam sa ťa prečo, nie?"

„Lebo už niečo mám?" Dvihol obočie.

„Ale no ták! Keď som s Paynom, tak nič nepovieš!" Ruky som si založila na hrudi, tak ako on.

„Lebo je to Payne."

„Takže, keby mi zavolal Payne, povedal ; „Ahoj Angel, ideme na obed, prídem pre teba." Tak akože by si to spravil za mňa?"

„Hej."

Nechápavo som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nechápem ťa."

„Nechcem aby si išla s profesorom."

„Prečo? Prečo s ním nie ale s Paynom áno?"

„Pretože on je starý pre teba, Angela. Payne ťa má rád." Pristúpil ku mne a ruky mi položil na ramená.

„Ty si mimo, Tony." Odstúpila som od neho.

„Profesor po tebe ide."

„Tak za prvé Tony, Johnny nejde po mne, berie ma ako študentku a kolegyňu a po druhé, možno ma má rád Payne, ale to je všetko. Nemáme vzťah."

„Payna mám rad a profesora nie." Znova si ruky zložil na hrudi. „A ide po tebe."

Iba som pretočila očami a odišla preč z kancelárie a išla rovno za Johnnym. Toto bude ešte zaujímavé...


	36. TRIDSAŤŠESŤ

Liam POV

„A oblečieš si toto." Hodila po mne košeľu a ja som si povzdychol.

„Nemôžem sa obliecť sám?"

„Nie." Venovala mi pohľad. „Tvoríme pár, musíš sa dobre obliekať, nebudeš mi robiť hanbu." Nad jej slovami som pretočil očami.

„Prepáč, ale ja sa obliekam veľmi dobre." Bránil som sa a ona nado mnou pretočila očami.

„A ešte k tomu si dáš toto sako, motýlika a slušné nohavice čierne. Jasne?" Teraz som pretočil očami ja.

„Hej." Usmiala sa.

„Som rada, že sme sa dohodli."

„Ja nie." Pokrútila hlavou a odišla z mojej izby.

Košeľu som položil vedľa seba ľahol som si na posteľ. Pokazila mi celé plány. Všetko iba kazí! Prečo ja kurva?!

„LIAAAAAAM!" Povzdychol som si, keď som znova počul, ako volá moje meno. Musel som sa postaviť a ísť za ňou.

-

Celý deň prebehol v tom štýle, že čo chcela Cheryl, tak som splnil, hral som sa teda na dokonalého priateľa. Keď konečne bolo všetko vybavené a bolo päť, dal som si sprchu a po nej som sa hneď hodil do tých vecí, čo pre mňa pripravila.

Možno, niektorí muži majú radi ženy, ktoré im pripravia veci, no ja som to neznášal. A presne to robili všetky moje priateľky, - áno aj Cheryl považujem za priateľku, keďže ňou je a presťahovala sa mi do domu, - môjho domu a doviedla si tu aj to svoje malé čudo, ktoré stále skáče do Ara.

Ešteže Aro je tak vychovaný, ešteže som ho tak dobre vychoval, - alebo skôr Sophia. Pokrútil som hlavou a radšej sa doobliekal a obul.

„Raz sem privediem Angel." Povedal som do tichej izby a cez zrkadlo som hľadel na Ara. „Spoznáš ju. Budeš sa jej páčiť a ona tebe." Otočil som sa k nemu a sadol si na posteľ, keďže ju obýval. Pohladkal som ho.

„LIAAAAAAM!" Povzdychol som si a aj pretočil očami. Vstal som z postele a išiel za Cheryl.

Toto bude fakt zaujímavý večer.

Ona si miesto šiat vzala overal, nehodila sa ku mne vôbec, no neriešil som to. Úplne som na to kašľal, hodil som to za hlavu, pretože to bolo úplne zbytočné.

„Môžeme ísť?" Spýtal som sa bez záujmu.

„Áno." Odpovedala a prešla okolo mňa ako víchor. Pretočil som očami a išiel za ňom.

Pred domom nás pri aute čakal Paddy, otvoril dvere na Ranger Roveri a my sme nastúpili. Paddy sa posadil za volant a odšoféroval to.

Vystúpili sme pred vyzdobenou vilou, nejaký čudák nám otvoril dvere a my sme so Cheryl vystúpili s úsmevom na perách. V štýle; „sme do seba neuveriteľne zamilovaní.". Bolo tam dosť veľa ľudí, fotili si nás, až dokým sme neprišli k vchodu. Domáci nás privítali a my sme sa vydali dovnútra.

„Je tu pekne." Ozval som sa.

„Jasné, že je." Mohol som si všimnúť, že pretočila očami.

„Čo sa deje?"

„Nič, Liam."

„Fajn."

„Počuj, choď sa tam posadiť , ja sa idem privítať s ostatnými." Ukázala na miesto.

„Nemali by sme ísť spolu?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Chceš?"

„Vieš, čo? Máš pravdu, idem sa tam posadiť." Usmial som sa na ňu a venoval jej rýchli bozk na líce a išiel sa usadiť na svoje miesto.

Povzdychol som si a vytiahol som z vrecka mobil, skontroloval som ho, či nemám nejakú správu, no mýlil som sa. Angel neodpísala.

Pre Angel: Hneváš sa?

Čakal som dosť dlho na odpoveď, ale prišla.

Od Angel: No čo si myslíš, ty mudrc?

Pre Angel: Od tvojej super správy si myslím, že áno. Prepáč mi to Angel, volala mi hneď ako som odišiel od teba a tak som musel ísť, nebolo času...

Od Angel: Ok

Pre Angel: To je všetko, čo napíšeš?

Od Angel: A čo mám napísať? Že sa hnevám ??? Liam, nie sme pár, sme iba kamoši s výhodami.

Pre Angel: Hej, máš pravdu. Sme len to.

Povzdychol som si a mobil si dal do vrecka. Naštvala ma jej odpoveď, pretože ja som ju považoval za niečo viac. Možno, by sme sa mali o tom pozhovárať...

„Zlatko, Liam. Tu si." Otočil som sa k Cheryl.

„Hm?"

„Poďme si zatancovať." Falošne sa usmiala a ja som prikývol.

„Okay."


	37. TRIDSAŤSEDEM

Angel POV

UTOROK

Od Liam: Si ešte naštvaná ?

Pre Liam: Nie.

Od Liam: To dokazuje aj tá bodka, babe ;)

Pre Liam: Trochu hej...

Od Liam: Ja ťa odnaštvem :D

Pre Liam: Ako?

Od Liam: Chcel by som byť s tebou,...

Od Liam: ...robil by som s tebou zakázané veci...

Od Liam: ...dotýkal by som sa ťa na takých miestách, kde sa ti to bude páčiť...

Od Liam: ... a šepkala by si mi do uška ako sa ti páči *úškrn*

Pre Liam: omg ! jaký si ty narcis nadržaný :D

Od Liam: takým ma robíš ty, babe

Pre Liam: hej, milujem ťa takého akým si :D

Od Liam: miluješ hej ? :D

Pre Liam: Choď spať ty narcis :D ja sa idem učiť ! :P

Od Liam: si zlá ku mne!

Od Liam: a teraz ma ideš ignorvať ? :O

Od Liam: *ignorovať

Od Liam: zlá cica! Dostaneš na zadok, keď príde daddy!

Od Liam: no chápeš ju ? ona ma fakt ignoruje !!

Od Liam: ANGELA !

Od Liam: ANGEL!

Od Liam: ANGIEEEEE!!!!

Od Liam: tak okay, uč sa...

STREDA

Pre Liam: LIAAAAAAM !!!

Od Liam: hm?

Pre Liam: nudím sa :D

Od Liam: ja nie.

Pre Liam: ty sa hneváš za včerajšok?

Pre Liam: :O

Od Liam: hej.

Pre Liam: babe! No ták !! musela som sa učiť do školy!

Od Liam: musela si sa venovať len mne. Kašlala si na mňa !

Pre Liam: -.-

Od Liam: čus.

ŠTVRTOK

Od Liam: chcem ťa.

Od Liam: tak moc

Od Liam: chcem ťa šukať

Od Liam: tak pekne hlboko

Od Liam: aby si kričala moje meno na celý byt

Od Liam: och babe

Od Liam: chýbaš mi...

Pre Liam: Aj ty mne chýbaš...

PIATOK:

Pre Liam: som v škole a strašne sa nudím...

Od Liam: keby si vedela ako ja sa nudím...

Od Liam: normálne zomierám od nudy

Od Liam: ale apsoň sa najem :D hah

Pre Liam: robíš si zo mňa srandu :( si hrozný!

Od Liam: to by som si nikdy nedovolil babe

Od Liam: a prečo sa nudíš v škole?

Od Liam: nemala by si sa tam učiť ? :D

Pre Liam: však to aj robím! Ale aj tak :( nechce sa mi počúvať tie nudné prednášky :(

Od Liam: vydrž to babe! Už len chvíľu a bude koniec

Od Liam: či? :D

Pre Liam: Máš pravdu, toto je posledná prednáška, teraz už len testy kontrolujú, že ako sme dopadli...

Od Liam: ako si ty dopadla drahá?

Pre Liam: ešte neviem :/

Od Liam: určite si to dala ;) vieš čo? Keď daddy príde poteší ťa :*

Pre Liam: hej? :D ako????

Pre Liam: nabuď ma!

Od Liam: nie :P a musím ísť babe :*

SOBOTA:

Od Liam: HADAJ KTO ZAJTRA PRÍDE ?

Od Liam: NO?

Od Liam: NO !!

Od Liam: BABE !!

Pre Liam: ty :D

Od Liam: ánoooooooooooo!!! :D teším sa na teba, babe !

Pre Liam: na mňa alebo na moje telo a sex? :D

Od Liam: aj na to aj na to :D

Pre Liam: ale mám v pondelok skúšku, takže sa budem učiť :(

Od Liam: babe

Pre Liam: prepáč ♥


	38. TRIDSAŤOSEM

Liam POV

Vydýchol som si, až keď som sedel v lietadle a išiel som za mojou Angel. Konečne po celom skurvenom týždni ju konečne uvidím. Chcel som aby mi let prešiel čím skôr a tak som, keďže som nespal celú noc, pretože Cheryl sa presťahovala do môjho domu a doviedla si tam kamarátky, tak som nespal celú noc, pretože ony sa tam zabávali.

Dal som si slúchadla do uší a zvrel som oči. Myslel som len a len na moju Angel. Písala mi síce, že nebude mať čas na mňa, lebo zajtra ma poslednú skúšku, ale mne to neprekáža. Hlavne nech ju mám pri sebe. Nech ju konečne cítim pri sebe.

Let podľa mojich očakávaní prešiel rýchlo, keďže som ho celý prespal a to som nemal ani v pláne. Poďakoval som sa pilotovi a letuškám, keď som odchádzal. Na letisku ma už čakal Sean, ktorému som povedal nech ma čaká aj s autom.

Hneď ako som sedel v aute, tak som si to namieril k Angel. Auto som zaparkoval pred jej apartmánom a výťahom som sa dostal k jej bytu. Samozrejme, že som mal kľúče tak som si odomkol. Počul som iba upokojujúcu hudbu, viac nie.

Kráčal som tam, odkiaľ hrala. Išla s Anglinej izby. Usmial som sa a otvoril dvere. Angel ležala na posteli a pred sebou držala nejaké papiere.

„Ahoj, babe." Povedal som a Angel sa ku mne okamžite otočila a vypúlila oči.

„LIAM!" Skríkla a už aj sa ku mne rozbehla. Roztvoril som náruč a objal ju ako náhle sa ku mne dostala.

„Chýbala si mi, babe." Vydýchol som, keď som ju mohol cítiť pri sebe.

„Aj ty mne." Ešte silnejšie ma objala.

„Ale sme konečne spolu." Začali mi ruky putovať po jej tele a Angel sa na chvíľu odtiahla.

„Chcem ťa." Uškrnul som sa a zohol sa k nej.

„Aj ja teba babe."

„Tak prosím, vezmi si ma."

„Tvoje slová sú mi rozkazom!"

Hneď som sa jej vyhol na pery, ktoré som moc miloval a neskutočne mi chýbali. Ruky mi zašli pod jej tričko a hneď letelo preč z jej tela a moje nasledovalo hneď o pár sekúnd. Legíny som z nej hneď stiahol, keď ležala na posteli a nohavičky deto.

„Bože, dievča. Ja sa ťa nikdy nenabažím." Vydýchol som, keď som sa pozeral na jej nahé telo, keďže si svojpomocne dala dole podprsenku.

„To je snáď žiadosť o ruku, pán Payne?" Uškrnula sa.

„Ber to ako chceš, ale ja si ťa chcem vziať a to pekne hlboko." Hneď som si stiahol nohavice a ležal na ne.

-

Angel sa ostatok dňa učila. Iba som vedľa nej ležal a bavil sa na mobile, zatiaľ čo ona sa sústredila na tie papiere. Snažil som sa ju aj zviesť, aby sa mne venovala, no ona ma veľmi dobre ignorovala, prípadne po mne hodila naštvaný pohľad a tak som jej radšej dal pokoj a bavil sa na mobile.

Keď prišiel čas večera, do izby vlietla Sophia.

„Nedáte si s nami večeru?"

„Nie." Odpovedal som aj za Angel. „Niečo si objednáme."

„Ale tak navaril-"

„Povedal som nie. A keď budeš odchádzať zatvor dvere za sebou, lebo mi už tiahne na chrbát." Uškrnul som sa a Sophia iba pretočila očami.

„Možno by netiahlo, keby si sa obliekol, vieš len tak tu ležať v boxerkách nie je výhra." Zvala sa Angel, otvoril som ústa aby som sa zastal ale t už Sophia odišla.

„Prečo si to spravila?"

„Prečo si k nej taký?"

„Som k nej normálny."

„To teda nie si, Liam. Chováš sa k nej ako k poslednej handre." Bránila ju a ja som sa iba mračil.

„Daj mi dôvod, aby som sa tak nechoval."

„Žiarliš na Bela."

Zasmial som sa.

„Nie, prečo by som mal? Mám teba."

„Žiarliš na to, že ona má s ním vzťah."

„Nie. Aj my dvaja máme vzťah." Upozornil som na to.

„Áno, ale iba sex, nič viac nič menej. Ty sa mi nemáš srať do života a ani ja nemám právo sa strať tebe do života." Dal som ruku v päsť, lebo som myslel, že vybuchnem.

„Som hladný, čo si dáš?"

„Idem sa najesť k ním." Postavila sa začala hľadať legíny.

„Fájn! Vyhrala si!"

„Ďakujem."

Uškrnula sa a nastavila mi ruku. Pretočil som oči a ruku prijal. Obliekol som si tričko a nohavice, a ruka v ruke s Angelou sme vyšli na chodbu a išli k ním.


	39. TRIDSAŤDEVÄŤ

Angel POV

Vybehla som na chodbu a Tony stál opretý o stenu a hľadel na mňa.

„Tak čo?"

„DALA SOM TO!" Skríkla som na celú tichu chodbu.

„GRATULUJEM!"

A začali sme sa tam objímať, no potom som sa odtiahla a pozrela na neho.

„A ty?"

Uškrnul sa a hrdo si rukou poklepal po hrudi.

„Myslíš, žeby som to nedal?"

„AAAA!" S

Skríkla som a znova ho silno objala. Objímali sme sa dlho, dokým mi na um neprišla Tina.

„Dal si to vedieť Tine?" Odtiahol sa odo mňa a vypúlil oči.

„Nie, nedal!" Chytila sa za hlavu a už odstúpil odo mňa a vyťahoval mobil.

Spravila som presne to, čo aj on, no miesto toho, aby som zavolala Tine, som zavolala Liamovi, dúfajúc, že ho pri ničom nevyruším. Hneď mi to aj dvihol a jeho pozdrav mi vyčaril úsmev na perách.

„Ahoj babe."

„Ahoj." Usmiala som sa.

„Tak ako si dopadla?" Povzdychla som si. „Och, nepáči sa mi ten povzdych!" Zasmiala som sa.

„Nie, nie! Spravila som to!" Skríkla som hrdinsky a Liam sa na druhej strane zasmial.

„Tak to gratulujem babe."

„Ďakujem." Znova sa mi na perách vyčaril ten slasný úsmev, ktorý mi vždy spôsobuje on.

„Ta to sa neďakuje, babe. Si šikovnica moja."

„Awww, jaký sladký!" Zasmiala som sa. „Budem mať cukrovku." Znova som počula jeho zvonivý smiech.

„Pôjdeš to osláviť?" Opýtal sa odrazu.

„Keď pôjdeš so mnou?"

„Asi nie." Vydýchol. „Ale oslávime to u mňa, spolu my dvaja?"

„Dobre, ale na chvíľu tam budem, keby si chcela pošlem ti do smsky adresu, okay?" Dúfala som, že príde.

„Pošli, no uvidíme." Znova som sa slasne usmiala.

„Dobre, tak pá."

„Pá."

Hneď som mu poslala smsku s adresou a išla za Tonym, ktorý ešte telefonoval s Tinou. No keď videl, že idem k nemu tak rýchlo hovor ukončil.

„Už bude pól siedmej, ideme do toho baru? Majú tam prísť všetci." Tony prikývol a tak sme tam išli.

„Deje sa niečo?"

„Tina sa deje." Zamračila som sa.

„Čo s ňou."

„Neviem, nejaká je divná."

„Hm."

„Úžasná odpoveď, Angela." Pretočil očami.

Nastúpili sme do jeho auta a išli do baru.

„Prepáč, nemôže mať svoje dni?"

„Tie mal-"

„Tony?" Drgla som do neho.

„Tie už dávno nemala." Zabrzdil.

„Myslíš, že je tehotná?"

„Môže byť."

„Počuj, hoď ma do baru a choď za ňou." Usmiala som sa a Tony tak spravil.

Vyhodil ma v bare a odišiel za ňou. Ja som išla dnu a boli tam všetci oslavovali, niektorí mi aj gratulovali a ja gratulovala im. Pri bare som si dala jeden drink a mala som v pláne odísť domov, - alebo skôr ísť za Liamom.

Tešila som sa na neho. Viem, že sme sa včera bavili o našom „vzťahu" no ja by som chcela normálny vzťah. Chcem sa ho opýtať, či by to fungovalo medzi nami. Pretože mne by sa páčil s ním vzťah... Ale potrebujem vedieť aj jeho názor.

„Ahoj." Vyľakane som vykríkla, keď som započula Johnnyho za mnou. „Prepáč."

„Ahoj a v pohode." Zasmiala som sa.

„Čo to piješ?"

„Niečo nealkoholické." Usmiala som sa.

„Prečo? Mala by si oslavovať."

„Hej mala, no ale musím ísť ešte domov."

„Tak skoro." Zamračil sa.

„No, ešte niečo mám." Johnny chápavo prikývol. „Tak už pôjdem."

„Však ostaň iba chvíľu."

A tak som na to kývla. Sadli sme si do jedného boxu a objednali sme si nejaký alkohol. Rozprávali sme sa o škole, o práci a celkovo o živote.

„Takže máš dcérku?" Usmiala som sa.

„Áno mám."

„Hovoril si to na prednáškach, ale som momentálne trošku opitá a-"

„Páčiš sa mi Angela." Úsmev mi padol z pier.

„Prosím?"

„Páčiš sa mi."

„No..." Nevedela som, čo povedať.

„Páčiš sa mi ako žena."

Niežeby bol Johnny škaredý a starý, práve naopak. Nevyzeral, že ma toľko rokov a pri tom bol moc sympatický. Bolo vidieť, že je vyspelý a vie čo od života chce, na rozdiel od Liama... Hľadela som do jeho modrých očí a snažila sa prijať fakt, že práve mi naznačil, žeby niečo chcel mať so mnou...

A vtedy sa to stalo.

Pobozkal ma...


	40. ŠTYRIDSAŤ

Liam POV

„Prepáč, volala mi Angela, že to dala." Zasmial som sa.

„To je v pohode, Liam." Tipol by som si, že sa uškrnul. „Je to tvoje dievča, je jasné, že ju uprednostníš predo mnou."

„Zayn." Začal som dramaticky. „Ja s Angelou nechodím." Uškrnul som sa. „Aj keď by som chcel, no zatiaľ mám medzi sebou, iba vzťah typu „sex a nič viac" no dnes, by som jej to chcel povedať." 

„Čo by si jej chcel povedať?"

„Žeby sme boli oficiálne spolu." Vydýchol som.

„Budem ti držať palce, aby ste boli."

„Ďakujem, si fakt kamoš, Zee."

„Liam, od toho sú predsa kamaráti."

-

Keď som Zaynovi zložil, samozrejme, že sme sa ešte rozlúčili, tak som si dal veľmi rýchlu sprchu, obliekol som si košeľu a čierne nohavice, aby som vyzeral pri tejto dosť veľkej príležitosti dobre.

Keď som bol hotový, pozrel som sa do zrkadla, vyzeral som fakt super ale potom som si uvedomil, že sa chová ako nejaká žena. Pokrútil som hlavou a okamžite som vypadol z bytu. Išiel som výťahom do garáže, kde som nastúpil do auta, zapol navigáciu a išiel do toho klubu, kde by ma mala čakať Angela.

Čakať? Je to správne slovo? Ona si myslí, že neprídem. Takže čakať, nie je to správne slovo. Správne slovo je, - prekvapiť ju.

Bol som rád, že dnes je streda, - pretože je málo ľudí na ulici a dá sa ísť normálne aj do klubu, bez toho aby ma niekto spoznal. Uškrnul som sa.

Auto som zaparkoval na ulici a išiel dnu. Pred barom chvála Bohu nestáli sbs-kári, lebo by sa to riešilo a ja som o to nestál, chcel som len Angel prekvapiť.

Ale to som nevedel, že ona prekvapí mňa.

Vošiel som dnu a už som hľadal Angel, usmial som sa, keď som ju zbadal, bola pri bare, mala na perách jemný úsmev a sedela tam s nejakým starým chlapom, no spoznal som ho, jeho vždy a za každých okolností. Bol to jej profesor.

Dal som ruky v päsť a chcel ísť k ním, no zastal som v kroku, pretože keď som si všimol, čo spravil ostal som nemí.

Nahol sa k nej a pobozkal ju. Určite to nebolo na silu, pretože Angela neprotestovala.

Mal som chuť nabehnúť tam a vymlátiť z neho dušu, no uvedomil som si, že ja na to právo nemám. Angela nie je moje dievča, je to len dievča s ktorým spávam to je všetko. Ani ma nechcel, iba chce sex, no teraz si našla náhradu.

Okamžite som sa otočil na päte a išiel do auta. Bol som naštvaný, smutný no hlavne sklamaný. Nečakala som to. Od nej nie.

Bola to predsa Angela. Moja Angela, ktorá bola pri mne za každých okolností.

Prečo mi nepovedala, že niekoho má? Netrápili by sme sa, ani ona- čo to! Kto sa kurva trápi? Angela si to užíva, to som ja zas ostal ako taký kokot!

„Kurva!" Trepol som rukami o volant a vyštatoval pred odtiaľ.

Hneď som z vrecka vylovil mobil a vytočil číslo, ktoré som neznášal, - nie číslo ale skôr osobu, ktorá to číslo vlastnila.

„Čo si prosíš Liam?" Ozval sa v telefóne jej hlas.

„Čo keby sme si spravili výlet do LA?"

„To je dobrý nápad. Pôjdem pozrieť kamošky... Ukážeme sa na vernosti." Mohol som si predstaviť, že sa usmievala.

„Dobre, tak mohla by si mi zablokovať letenku do Londýna? Zajtra prídem do Londýna a v piatok pôjdeme do LA, okay?"

„Už sa teším, Liam."

„Keby si vedela ako ja, Cher."


	41. ŠTYRIDSAŤJEDEN

Angel POV

Odtiahla som sa hneď, ako mi to dovolil, keďže si ruky obtočil okolo môjho pásu.

„Prepáč, no nepochopili sme sa." Pokrútila som hlavou. „Ja mám priateľa."

„Ale povedala si, že nemáš." Zamračil sa.

„Vtedy, keď si sa pýtal, tak som nemala. Len teraz cez víkend sme sa dali do kopy." Jemne som sa usmiala. „Mala som namierené k nemu."

„Och aha." Odtiahol sa a ja som sa postavila na nohy a kývla na barmana, že zaplatím.

„Zaplatím." Vydýchla som. „A pôjdem."

„Nie, kašli na to. ja to zaplatím." Usmial sa. „Choď za ním, nenechaj ho čakať." Falošne sa usmial a poslal ma preč.

Utiekla som.

Doslova som z toho baru utiekla. Behala som po celý čas, až potom som si uvedomila, že idem zlým smerom. Otočila som sa na päte a spomalila krok, išla som do Liamovho bytu. A popravde? Tešila som sa.

Chcela som mu všetko povedať. Hlavne to, že k nemu niečo cítim, navrhnúť mu rande? Viem, že dievča by nemalo pozývať chalana na rande, ale pre neho to spravím. Neviem, prečo, no mám ho akosi rada. Možno viac ako rada.

Úsmev som mala po celý čas na perách, keď som išla k nemu. Prečo? Pretože som spomínala na každý jeho dotyk, ktorý mi spôsoboval len a len on. Moje telo tak reaguje len pri tom jeho, nikto pred ním ma nevedel tak rozvášniť! Tiahla ma k nemu neuveriteľná túžba, vlastne preto sme teraz boli spolu, no ja som plánovala, či by sme to nemohli... ako sa to povie? Posunúť ďalej, aj keď si myslím, že jemu som dala všetko.

Keď som sa dostala pred Liamov apartmán tak som išla priamo hore, dokým som nestála pred jeho dverami a klopala....

Prešli minúty...

A mňa to už nebavilo, vytiahla som mobil a volala mu.

„Prepáčte ale toto číslo neexistuje."

Zamračila som sa, znova som volala, no stále sa ozvalo toto, nechápem ho... Pokrútila som hlavou a išla domov. Robí si zo mňa srandu, určite. Zasmiala som sa.

Išla som domov, kde bola iba Sophia.

„Ahoj." Usmiala som sa. „Je tu Liam?" Pýtala som sa s nádejou v hlase, no ona sa zamračila.

„Nie, nie je tu."

„Ako to?" Nechápala som.

„Deje sa niečo?"

„Ja neviem. Proste išla som do baru oslavovať, poslala Limovi smsku, kde je adresa a nech sa zastaví. No on neprišiel a tak som išla za ním domov, no on tam nebol. Keď som mu volala tak mi tá pani v telefóne povedala, že číslo neexistuje." Cítila som sa hrozne.

„Pohádali ste sa?"

„Nie." Začali ma oči štípať. Prešla som okolo nej a posadila sa na pohovku.

„Tak prečo tak odrazu?"

„Ja neviem." Vydýchla som a vtedy som pustila hurónsky plač.

-

Nasledujúce dni som sa snažila Liamovi dovolať, no bohužiaľ sa mi nedarilo. Dokonca som si založila účet na twitery (no pardón! Nemala som ho!) a snažila som sa ho skontaktovať. Dokonca som mu písala komenty po fotky na instagrame, aby si ma všimol, no on nič!

Bola som úplne zmätená a nevedela čo robiť.

„Angela?" Zvolala Sophia.

„V izbe!" Zakričala som späť a Sophia prišla do izby.

„Videla si správy?" Zamračila som sa.

„Nie, nevidela, mala by som to vidieť?"

„Asi viem, prečo sa ti Liam vyhýba."

„Prečo?" Postavila som sa.

„Prečítaj si to." Podala mi časopis a ja som v tú chvíľu dostala infarkt.

Na prednej strane bola Liamova a Cherlina fotka a výrazný text. „Títo dvaja sa o pár mesiacov stanú rodičmi!"


	42. ŠTYRIDSAŤDVA

O NIEKOĽKO MESIACOV

Liam POV

„Liam! Paige plače!" Kričala na mňa z hora Cheryl. Povzdychol som si vypol telku.

„Si hore, prečo nemôžeš ísť k nej?" Povedal som si skôr pre seba a už išiel k nášmu malému bábätku. Momentálne sme boli v Londýne, keďže len pred troma týždňami sa mi narodila dcérka. Bola vo svojej izbe a plakala.

„Ale, čo je zlatko?" Vzal som ju do náruče a začal ju húpať. Bola rozkošná. Miloval som ju.

O pár minút neskôr sa princezná utíšila. Asi sa jej sníval nejaký zlý sen, no už má po ňom. Znova som ju uložil do postieľky a sledoval ju.

Bola dokonala. Aj keď nebola moja, pretože Cheryl sa mi priznala hneď po pôrode, že my dvaja sme spolu nikdy nespali, ale ona nemôže ísť za ním. Predsa len sa s Jeanom rozviedli. Neviem prečo to robili, no mala s ním ostať, však predsa po rozvode spolu spávali, - preto teraz je tu moja dcérka.

Odišiel som z Paiginej izby a išiel do spálne. Ja a Cheryl máme rozdelené spálne. Iba raz sme spolu spali v jednej posteli, bolo to v tú noc, čo mi tvrdila, že sme spolu spali, no bola to lož. Nemal som sa cítiť tak previnilo, pretože to nebola pravda a popravde? Vydýchol som si.

„Liam? Odchádzam preč."

„A kde aj smiem vedieť?"

„Nesmieš." Ironicky som sa zasmial.

„Máš dieťa, Cher, mala by si sa o ňu starať." Zamračil som sa.

„A prečo? Ty si dokonalý, staraj sa. Na čo ťa mám?" Otvoril som ústa a vypúlil oči. Chcel som čosi povedať, no to už mi zmizla z dohľadu.

Vrátil som sa do Piaginej izby a vzal ju na ruky, išiel som do mojej izby a Paige položil na posteľ. Bola rozkošná. Dokonalá, aj keď nebola moja. No vždy bude moja.

Odfotil som si ju, aká je rozkošná a hodil to na sieť, ako hrdý otecko. Niektoré fanynky mi to prijali, niektoré nie. No museli sa s tým zmieriť, preto sme na naše turné museli odložiť. Ale tak každému to vyhovovalo, Louis s Oxanou sa mali fajn a starali sa o Freddieho a plánovali mu súrodenca, Harry vzal ešte jeden film a Niall? Ten plánoval svadbu s nejakou babou, ktorú som osobne nepoznal, no podľa fotiek mi prišla ako dokonalá pre Nialla. Však vždy chcel priateľku fanynku, sen sa mu splnil a už boli spolu hádam, tretí rok? Myslím, že áno.

Každý bol šťastný, okrem mňa. Trpel som, pretože som nemal pri sebe osobu, ktorú by som ľúbil, no mal som aspoň Paige... Iba ju.

-

„Liam?" Začala ráno konverzáciu Cheryl. Dával som práve Paige raňajky a Cheryl jedla tie svoje, ktoré som pripravil

„Hm?" Pozrel som sa na ňu, no hneď som sklopil zrak, pretože mi bolo príjemnejšie pozerať na Paige.

„Môžeš sa mi na chvíľu venovať?"

„Kŕmim."

„Ale mňa to kurva nezaujíma!" Zhúkla po mne a ja som sa zamračil a odišiel z kuchyne aj s Paige. Dokŕmil som ju, prezliekol a uložil do postieľky a potom sa vrátil do kuchyne, bola tam stále.

„Uvedom sa. Chovaj sa ako matka a nie šibnutá ženská." Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Ja sa nechcem chovať ako matka."

„Máš dieťa, mala by si sa tak chovať."

„Nechcem to decko!" Skríkla po mne.

„Čože?"

„Nenávidím ju! Je mi odporná! Neznášam ju! A nebudem tu viac! Je to úbohe! Ak chceš, nechaj si ju alebo ju daj na adopciu! Tu je papier, že ja sa jej vzdávam!" Vytiahla z kabelky papier a dala ho na stôl.

„Cheryl ako-"

„Zbohom a nekontaktuj ma!"

Odišla preč...

Nechápal som, ako mohla byť taká odporná, ako sa mohla takto zachovať. Vždy bola sebecká, ale nie až takto... nechápal som ju.

-

„Ďakujem ti Ruth, že si prišla." Usmial som sa na moju sestru, ktorá ma prišla navštíviť, no aj pomôcť mi s Paige.

„Je to v pohode a doniesla som ti aj poštu, ktorú si mal v schránke." Usmiala sa a položila ju na stôl. „Idem za Paige." A už jej nebolo.

Sadol som si a začal čítať poštu. Nebolo tam nič zaujímavé okrem jednej obálky, bola tam napísané moje meno a adresa. Nebola tam spiatočná adresa. Zamračil som sa a otvoril to.

Bolo to oznámenie o zasnúbení, keď som videl to meno zamračil som sa...


	43. ŠTYRIDSAŤTRI

O NIEKOĽKO MESIACOV

ANGEL POV

„Angel?" Zvolal na mňa Johnny a ja som si povzdychla.

„O chvíľu budú raňajky, tak sa ponáhľajte." Zakričala som na Jamie ale aj na Johnnyho.

„Angel!" Znova kričal Johnny.

„Čo je?"

„Kde mám tú kravatu?" Pretočila som očami.

„Akú?"

„Tú červenú. Aby sa hodili k Jamienim šatám!"

„Jamie!" Zakričala som na ňu a ona pribehla do kuchyne. „Kde ma otec kravatu?" Jamie pretočila očami a utekala za Johnnym.

Dokončila som raňajky a keď som ich dávala na stôl, tak obaja dobehli. Johnny mi dal bozk na líce a Jamie sa na mňa vďačne usmiala.

„Vážne, nechceš ísť s nami?" Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Nie, chcela som by som niečo napísať. Však vieš, od kedy mi vyšiel prvý román, tak chcem napísať aj pokračovanie, aby nemuseli dlho čakať čitatelia." Usmiala som sa na Jamie.

„Je úžasný!" Zasmiala sa.

„Ty si ho čítala!" Zamračil sa Johnny.

„Možno?" Dvihla obočie.

„To nie je kniha pre teba, Jamie." Pretočila som očami.

„Prečo si to myslíš?" Dvihla som obočie. „Jamie je už dospelá, takže by mala vedieť, čo ju čaká, keď si nájde takého chlapa." Založila som si ruky na hrudi.

„NO to je skvelé! Vy dve ste sa proti mne spriahli!" Zamračil sa, no jedol raňajky ďalej.

„Hej, sme predsa ženy, ocko." Zasmiala sa Jamie a ja som prikývla.

„A ženy držia pokope, drahý!" Vyplazila som na neho jazyk.

Začali sme jesť, tie raňajky no Jamie sa po chvíli začala hrať na mobile. Nemala som to moc rada, pretože tým mi dávala najavo, že jej moje jedlo nechutí.

„Nechutí ti?" Zamračila som sa.

„Ale chutí, je to fajn, len mi píše kamoška. Vieš, je zblaznená do Liama a píše, že pridal fotku s jeho dcérkou Paige." Zamračila som sa.

„Aký Liam?" Jamie sa hneď ku mne otočila a vypulila oči.

„Nepoznáš Liama Paynea z One Direction? Ja som ich fanynka, už dosť dlho a sú užasný. Aj keď teraz majú pauzu no verím, že sa dajú dokopy." Usmiala som sa.

„Viem, kto to je. Robila som s ním rozhovor." A Jamie ešte viac vypúlila oči.

„Vážne?"

„Naozaj." Usmiala som sa.

„Aký je?" Posmutnela som.

„Mali by ste ísť, lebo prídete neskoro!" Žmurkla som na Jamie. „Potom ti o ňom poviem." Postavila som sa vzala taniere a začala pratať.

Predtým ako odišli, tak Johnny mi dal bozk na líce a poďakoval sa. Keď odišli umyla som riad a potom som sa posadila na pohovku, vytiahla notebook a hneď ho zapla. Keď som pripravený na prácu, tak som si prečítala poslednú napísanú kapitolku a potom sa pustila do písania.

-

„Už idem!" Kričala som, keď niekto zvonil. „Však počkajte!" Kričala som.

Zadýchaná som otvorila dvere a predo mnou sa usmieval mladý poštár. Zamračila som sa a venovala mu naštvaný pohľad.

„Treba ti schudnúť, takže je to dobrá rozcvička." Usmial sa.

„A čo ak som tehotná?" Dvihla som a on vypúlil oči.

„Prepáč!" Hneď sa začal ospravedlňovať.

„Ale no ták! Robím si srandu." Zasmiala som sa.

„Ideš dnu Matt?"

„Nie, ale mám pre teba poštu." Usmial sa a dal mi do rúk obálku.

„Tak ďakujem." Žmurkla som na neho a hneď mu pred nosom zabuchla dvere.

Čo to tu máme? – Pomyslela som si a hneď som ju rozbaľovala. To čo bolo dnu ma neskutočne prekvapilo! Bolo to oznámenie o zásnubách.

„Pozývame ťa na naše zásnuby! Budú sa konať v New Yorku, - v meste kde sme sa spoznali. Dúfame, že prídeš! Nevieme sa ťa dočkať! S pozdravom Sophia a Belo."

„Awww!" Usmiala som sa hneď som išla do obývačky pre mobil aby som im mohla zavolať, že hneď idem kupovať letenku a idem za nimi!


	44. ŠTYRIDSAŤŠTYRI

Liam POV

„Mám naozaj všetko, Ruth." Usmiala som sa na sestru a tá si len ruky založila na hrudi.

„Ale aj tak si myslím, že je to zlý nápad." Vydýchla.

„Sľúbil som Sophii, že prídem."Zamračil som sa.

„Ale vtedy, keď si mal aférku s Angelou, tak vtedy si ju nemal rád." Zamračila sa aj ona a k tomu si aj ruky založila na hrudi.

„Nechcem to rozoberať, Ruth. Prosím." Povzdychol som si.

„Okay." Prikývla napokon. „Ale aj tak, ešte stále si to môžeš rozmyslieť." Iba som pokrútil hlavou. 

„Nie, Paige ide so mnou. Proste nechcem ju tu nechať, hlavne nie potom, čo spravila Cheryl."

„Dobre."

„Idem ja, Paddy nás odvezie a vezme auto späť. Neboj sa, ideme našim lietadlom, takže to bude okay." Usmial som sa a podišiel k nej a objal ju. „Mám ťa rád sestrička."

„Aj ja teba braček."

Rozlúčili sme sa, mňa a Paige odviezol Paddy na letisko, aj s ním sme sa rozlúčili a už sme boli v lietadle.

Let prebehol v pohode, ja som nespal, len som hľadel na tu princeznú. Paige celú cestu prespala a bola doslova na zožratie. Na taká malinká princezná. Už som sa nevedel dočkať tej oslavy.

So Sophiou sme sa „udobrili", - aj keď sme neboli pohádaný, alebo niečo. Len sa z nás stali kamaráti, našli sme si cestu k sebe ak so Zaynom. Teraz sa s ním aj stretávam, - skôr on chodí do Londýna za mnou, keďže ja mám malú. S Gigi sú ešte stále spolu a ľúbia sa – to im neskutočne závidím. No ale Gigi stále si myslí, že ju Zayn podvádza, niekedy! Ale je to láska...

A čo ja s Angel? Zmenil som si číslo, nechcel som aby ma kontaktovala. Rozhodla sa tak, ako sa rozhodla a ja tiež. Vzal som zodpovednosť do rúk a stal sa otcom... Ohľadom nej som dúfal, že neplánuje dieťa s tým starým chmuľom, - s ktorým sa vtedy bozkávala. Malo by mi to byť jedno, no nie je, pretože ju ľúbim.

Ale bol to úžasný vzťah, ľutujem len jednu vec. Že som jej nepovedal, že ju ľúbim a chcem byť s ňou...

-

„Liaaaaam!" Skríkla Sophia, ako náhle som vyšiel von aj s Paige.

„Pšt!" Priložil som ukazovák na pery a poukázal na Paige.

„Jeeee!" Povedala potichu a okamžite mi vzala malú aj s vajíčkom. Pretočil som očami a pozrel sa na Bella, ktorý hľadel na Sophiu. Podišiel som k nemu.

„Mal by si jej také spraviť." Drgol som do neho.

„Neboj sa, čoskoro." Potľapkal ma po chrbte.

„Tak to sa neskutočne teším." Sean doniesol naše veci a dal ich do auta.

„Liam, pôjdete ako?" Opýtal sa Sean, keď dal nám veci do môjho auta tu v NY.

„Pôjdete s nami, ja chcem byť s Paige." A už aj sadala do ich auta na zadné sedadlá.

„Tak nás nasleduj." Kývol a odišiel do auta, sadol som si dozadu k Paige a Sophii.

„Môžeme ísť?" Opýtal som sa ich.

„Ešte čakáme na Angel." Zamračil som sa.

„Tak to pôjdem s Paige v mojom aute." Sophia sa hneď otočila ku mne a spražila ma pohľadom.

„Nie."

„Prečo?"Však je to prázdne auto." Nechápal som.

„Lebo ja chcem byť s Paige."

„Však budeš, ešte." Pretočil som očami.

„Ale ja chcem teraz. Potom moc na ňu čas nebudem mať." Zamračila sa.

„Už som tu!" Ozval sa jej hlas v aute, keď sa otočila a zbadala ma, tak sa usmiala. Venoval som jej úsmev a už som sa zapol a venoval sa Paige.

Celú cestu bolo ticho. Cítil som sa dosť nepríjemne, no všetko sa zmenilo, keď sme došli na hotel. Sean mi vzal veci a Sophia mi dala kľúče. Išiel som okamžite hore do izby a ostal tam, dokým sa to všetko nezačalo...


	45. ŠTYRIDSAŤPÄŤ

Angel POV

V jeho spoločnosti som bola neuveriteľne nesvoja. Cítila som sa hrozne. Najradšej by som skočila do jeho náruče, no nemohla som. Vydýchla som si, až keď som sa dostala na moju izbu.

Dala som si rýchlu sprchu, aby som zabudla na neho, obliekla som si veci a hneď išla dole, aby som pomohla Sophii a Belovi.

„Netreba Vám pomôcť s niečím?" Opýtala som sa, keď som ich našla dole.

„Nie, len sa už priprav, pretože za chvíľu tu budú chodiť ľudia." Usmiala sa Sophia.

„Okay." Venovala som jej úsmev a chcela odísť, no chytila ma za ruku a vytiahla z reštaurácii na chodbu. „Deje sa niečo?"

„Prišiel." Hľadela mi do očí. Jasne som vedela, koho myslela. Uškrnula som sa.

„Ja viem, boli sme spolu v aute." Založila som si ruky na hrudi.

„Prišla šanca, Angel." Zasmiala som sa.

„Soph-"

„Ahojte." Ozval sa za nami jeho hlas. Zavrela som oči a hneď ich otvorila. Sophia sa usmiala otočila ma, aby som mu stala zoči-voči.

„Ahoj." Usmiala som sa, znova mi venoval úsmev.

„Ja sa chcem len opýtať, kde si môžem sadnúť?" Pozrel sa na Soph.

„Angel ti ukáže." Usmiala sa a odišla pre. Ja som otvorila ústa.

„Och, super." Povedala som potichu skrz zuby.

„Deje sa niečo?" Ozval sa.

„Vieš, ona chce aby sme sa dali do kopy." Povedala som priamo.

„Si priama." Zasmial sa.

„Hm." Pokrčila som ramenami. „Myslím, že som vždy bola taká."

„Až tak moc nie." Kráčal dopredu a pred sebou tlačil kočík.

„Ako sa volá?" Opýtala som sa ho.

„Paige." Usmial sa.

„Pekné meno, pre peknú princeznú." Usmiala som sa.

„Nevedeli sme ani či to bude chlapec, alebo dievča, bolo to také na rýchlo. Chceli meno a tak som ju pomenoval po sestričke, ktorá mala menovku s menom." Zasmial sa a ja tiež.

„Ale také niečo sa nerobí." Štuchla som do neho a on sa uškrnul.

„Hm."

„Tak ideme nájsť, kde sedíme." Vydýchla som.

„Ty nevieš?" Zastal a otočil sa na mňa.

„Nie." Pípla som.

„Och. Super." Vydýchol.

„To nič! Nájdeme to." Schytila som ho za ruku a chcela potiahnuť, no potom som si uvedomila, že Paige. Pustila som ho a išla pred kočiarom, až dokým sme sa nedostali do reštaurácie.

„Ostaň tu, ja to idem pohľadať." A hneď som aj odišla.

Prezrela som si stoly a hlavne menovky. Našla som to pri hlavnom stole, Liam sedel hneď na kraji a ja som mala stoličku hneď vedľa neho. Iba som vydýchla no potom som sa otočila s úsmevom na perách a zakývala mu, že je to tu. Liam prišiel.

Začalo sa to tu postupne plniť a my dvaja sme vedľa seba sedeli, ako takí cudzinci. Cítila som sa trápne, že som musela nabrať odvahu a začať rozhovor.

„Tak ako sa máš?"

Mala som smolu, keďže v tom prišli nejakí známi, ktorí poznali Liama, vzali si stoličky a začali sa spolu baviť. Zamračila som sa a odišla preč. Išla som k baru a objednala si pár drinkov. Vypila ich a vrátila sa. Akurát sa to tam začalo.

-

Nudila som sa, doslova som sa tam nudila. Liam so mnou nerozprával a ja som už nemala odvahu. Bolela ma hlava, že som si ruky položila na stôl a hlavu položila na ruky.

„Si unavená?" Opýtal sa ma Liam.

„Hej, pôjdem hore."

„Počkaj aj my ideme."

A tak sme išli spolu. Počas cesty hore, boli sme ticho, no zastavila ma jeho otázka, keď sme vystúpili.

„Nechceš ísť ku mne?" Zamračila som sa. „Vieš, na pohár vínka?" Jemne sa usmial.

„Tak okay." Prikývla som.

Išli sme dnu. Liam išiel malú uložiť do postieľky a ja som zatiaľ vrátila dole a z baru som vzala fľašu vína a poháre. Keď som sa vrátila tak Liam sedel na pohovke.

„Som späť." Usmiala som sa a ukázala na víno.

„To ma teší." Išla som k nemu a položila poháre.

„Daj." Vzal mi fľašu a nalial víno, podal mi pohár. „Na nový začiatok?"

„A peknú spoločnú minulosť." Usmiala som sa a Liam sa zamračil.

„Napríklad." A priložil si pohár k perám.

„Prečo si zmizol? Bolo to kvôli Cheryl? Lebo si s ňou spal a čakali ste Paige?" Keď som to dopovedala tak to víno, ktoré mal v ústa doslova vypľul a začal sa dusiť, keď to predýchal otočil sa ku mne.

„Vieš," začal, „ja som so Cheryl nespal." Zamračila som sa. „Paige nie je moja, ona ju má s bývalým, no jej hrdosť jej nedovolí vrátiť sa k nemu," vysvetlil, „no a preto s Paige nechce mať nič spoločné a ja som jej ocko." Usmial sa a ja som zaklipkala očami.

„Wow."

„Hm." Napila som sa. „Ale aj tak, prečo?"

„Videl som ťa, Angel." Vydýchol a ja som sa zamračila. „Videl som ťa s ním."

„Čo?"

„Videl som ťa s ním sa bozkávať!" Povedal a okamžite sa postavil a vtedy som pochopila. Tá noc....

„Liam-"

„Proste kašli na to, teraz máme už svoje životy a proste nerieš to." Vydýchol. „Mala by si odísť."

„Nie." Liam sa hneď ku mne otočil.

„Choď."

„Pobozkal ma, no ja som to nečakala. Hneď som sa odtiahla, ako som si to uvedomila." Vysypala som zo seba. „Som s ním teraz, no ani raz som s ním nespala. Pretože stále myslím na teba! Na tvoje dotyky! Vieš čo som mu povedala?" Liam mlčal a hľadel. „Keď som sa odtiahla tak som mu povedala, že ja priateľa mám!"Cítila som, že sa mi hlas zvyšuje. „Išla som hneď k tebe aby som ti povedala, že ťa ľúbim!" Posledné slovo som skríkla a cítila som ako sa mi oči plnia slzami.

Čakala som úplne inú reakciu, akú spravil.

Nahol sa ku mne a konečne po tých dlhých mesiacoch som cítila jeho pery na tých svojich... Konečne som sa cítila kompletne.

A neostalo to len pri bozkávaní, za čo som bola neskutočne rada. Mohla som konečne cítiť jeho dotyky na tele. Konečne som ho cítila pri sebe. Konečne som sa cítila byť milovaná...

A v tú noc som nebola jedná, ktorá povedala tie slová. Po tom krásnom milovaní, keď som zaspávala v náruči muža, ktorý mi ukradol srdce a nechcel mi ho vrátiť, tak to povedal.

„Milujem ťa, Angel. Nie si jedná, ktorá sa zamilovala..." Vtedy som bola najšťastnejšia na svete.


	46. ŠTYRIDSAŤŠESŤ

Liam POV

Cítim ako sa niekto mňa hýbe, rýchlo otvorím očí a posadím sa. Môžem vidieť Angel ako sa usmieva, no hlavne, čo počujem je Paige-in krik. Som rozhodnutý ísť za ňou, no zastaví ma Angel.

„Idem tam." Usmeje sa a venuje mi bozk na líce. Odchádza preč. Dala si moje tričko, takže som si dal boxerky. O pár minút prišla Angel do izby aj s malou, ktorá už neplakala.

„Chceme sa maznať. Mali sme zlý sen." Nahodila smutný výraz a venovala malej bozk na líce.

„Tak poďte ku mne, ochránim vás." Usmial som sa a Angel si sadla na posteľ, v náručí hojdala Paige.

„Je rozkošná." Zachichotala sa. „Nemá nič po tebe." Otočila sa ku mne.

„Au. Nemusíš mi to tak často pripomínať." Chytil som sa za srdce.

„Prepáč." Pípla a venovala sa Paige.

Pozeral som na ne, boli rozkošné. Jedna viac ako druhá. Bol to naozaj pekný pohľad, že som sa musel nahnúť a spraviť si fotku, čo si ale Angel všimla.

„Hej!" Ozvala sa.

„Prepáč." Usmial som sa.

„Pf. Vymaž tú fotku, nedala som ti právo fotiť ma!" Vyplazila na mňa jazyk, načo som sa zasmial.

„Si ako dieťa."

„A ty si krajší, keď sa smeješ."

„Tak to ďakujem." Uškrnul som sa. „Bol to super kompliment."

„Ja ich rozdávam dosť často." Pokrčila ramenami, no stále mala úsmev na perách, - keď ho mala ona, tak som mal aj ja. No potom jej padol. Začal som rozmýšľať, čo zlé som spravil.

„Nechápem." Zamračil som sa.

„Hm?"

„Prečo sa jej vzdala."

„Lebo sa podobá na Jeana." Povzdychol som.

„Ale aj tak!" Položila malú na posteľ, medzi nás. „Aj keby ma znásilnili, tak si to dieťa nechám, starám sa o ňu a budem ju milovať, aj keď mi bude pripomínať tú hnusnú udalosť. Predsa je zo mňa. Má v sebe kúsok mňa." Hľadela na mňa, nahol som sa k nej a pobozkal ju.

„Mali by sme ísť spať, aj Paige zaspala." Hneď ako som sa od nej odtiahol, ozvala sa.

„Dobre." Zhasli sme a ľahli si. Paige bola medzi nami ale aj tak si mi preplietli prsty.

Konečne som sa cítil šťastne...

-

Keď som sa zobudil, tak Angel a ani Paige neboli v posteli. Rýchlo som vyskočil z postele a rozhliadol sa. V izbe bol neporiadok, zo včerajška, keď som vybehol z izby našiel som ich v obývačke. Angel držala Paige na rukách a kŕmila ju.

„Prečo si ma nezobudila?" Zamračil som sa.

„Lebo som ťa nechala pospať si." Usmiala sa, podišiel som k nej a dal jej bozk na pery a sadol si na pohovku.

„Odkiaľ máš mlieko?"

„Nechala som ho doniesť." Usmiala sa.

„Dobre." Tiež som sa usmial.

Bol to naozaj pekný pohľad, boli rozkošné. Dokým nezazvonil telefón.

„Vezmeš ju? Musím to dvihnúť." Prikývol som a vzal malú na ruky.

A keď sa vrátila, so smutným výrazom, vedel som, že tento sen skončil...

„Deje sa niečo?"

„Musím sa vrátiť." Prikývol.

„Hej, musíme sa vrátiť do reality."

„Liam, chcem byť s tebou v kontakte."

„Nejde to."

„Ale áno ide, môžeme byť kamaráti."Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Nechcem byť kamarát." Vydýchol som. „Chcem byť tvoj priateľ, aby som ti mohol stále hovoriť, ako ťa ľúbim, aby si to aj ty mne hovorila."

„Liam-"

„Nie, Angel. Proste ak nechceš aby sme boli niečo viac, je to zbytočné." Pokrútila hlavou a odišla do spálne.

Keď sa vrátila, tak už bola oblečená vo svojich veciach. Rozhodla sa.

„Zbohom." Povedal som a Angel sa otočila.

„Zbohom, Liam."

A odišla preč.


	47. ŠTYRIDSAŤSEDEM

Angel POV

Stále som mala pred očami jeho výraz. Bože som taká husa. Mala by som sa otočiť a ísť za ním a nie sedieť v lietadle a ísť do Paríža. Mala by som byť pri ňom, však ho ľúbim a on ľúbi mňa!

Frustrovane som vydýchla a pozrela sa von z okienka. Boli sme už v oblakoch a ja som si až teraz uvedomila, akú hlúposť som spravila. Znova!

Ale mám jeho číslo! Usmiala som sa. Aspoň niečo...

„Nedáte si niečo?" Opýtala sa ma letuška a tým ma vyrušila z premýšľania.

„Nie, ďakujem." Venovala som jej úsmev a otočila sa k okienku a sledovala svet z hora.

Celý let som presedela s hlavou v okne. Bola som smutná z môjho rozhodnutia, no bohužiaľ, spravila som to, čo som nemala, už to nezmením... Som si istá, že netrpím len ja ale aj on, predsa povedal mi, že ma ľúbi.

Pokrútila som hlavou a odopla sa, predsa sme pristáli a mal by ma na letisku čakať Johnny. Potrebujem sa s ním pozhovárať, - potrebujem to. Keď som vystúpila z lietadla a išla do haly aj s vecami, tak ma tam čakalo prekvapenie. Miesto Johnnyho ma v hale čakala Jamie.

„Mal ma tu čakať Johnny." Hneď zosmutnela.

„Si zlá, Angel." Založila si ruky na hrudi. „Otec nemohol, lebo letel do Anglicka, práve som ho vyprevadila."

„Prepáč, Jamie." Nahla som sa k nej a objala ju.

„V pohode." Vydýchla.

„Tak ideme?" Prikývla a kráčali sme vonku. Jamie ma viedla do auta, ktoré tu nechaj Johnny odstavené.

„Ešte stále si mi nepovedala, ako si sa spoznala s Liamom Paynom." Začala, keď sme už boli na ceste. Povzdychla som si.

„Nechcem sa o tom baviť, prosím."

„Sľúbila si."

„Ja viem, možno neskôr." Vydýchla som a Jamie ostala ticho. Bola ticho až dokým sme sa nedostali do bytu a nedohodli sa na babskom večeri.

-

„Mám problém, Angel." Povedala, keď skončil prvý film.

„Si tehotná?" Zasmiala som sa a ona šokovane pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie!"

„Tak potom nie je žiaden problém." Zasmiala som sa.

„Ale je." Vydýchla. Položila som pizzu na miesto a otočila sa k nej.

„Tak hovor."

„Vieš, páčim sa jednému chalanovi a on sa páči mne. No chodím s Tomom." Vydýchla.

„Koho ľúbiš?" Opýtala som sa jej.

„Pri Tomovi to už nie je také, aké to bývalo, je to nuda. No a on je pre mňa výzva, niečo nové." Slasne sa usmiala a ja som sa zamyslela.

„Bola som v podobnej situácii."

„A?"

„Vybrala som si toho druhého. Lenže pri druhom to bolo iba o sexe, nič viac. No potom som sa do neho zamilovala." Usmiala som sa.

„Áno?" Otvorila ústa.

„Áno."

„Tak prečo nie si s ním?"

„Lebo sa stala jedna chyba, odišiel preč." Prikývla.

„A on sa tiež zamiloval?"

„Áno, zamiloval."

„A ľúbiš ho ešte." Ostala som mlčať. „Tak prečo nie s ním?"

„Lebo nemôžeme byť spolu a mám tvojho otca." Vydýchla som.

„Ale ak ho ľúbiš ty a on teba, tak by ste mali byť spolu!" Drgla od mňa. „Ja sa zajtra pozhováram s Tomom a poviem mu všetko." Usmiala som sa.

„Spravíš dobre."

„Ale aj ty by si mala." Pokrútila som hlavou. „Tak mi povieš váš príbeh? Ako ste sa spoznali?" Prikývla som.

„Ale mám jednu podmienku!" Dvihla som ukazovák.

„Akú?"

„Nepovieš to nikomu." Prikývla.

„Spoznali sme sa vďaka nehode, zistil si moje číslo a začal mi písať a neskôr – keď som ho považovala za nejakého debila, zavolal mi. Predstavil sa, že sa chce pozhovárať a tak ma pozval na večeru. Súhlasila som, rozprávali sme sa a začali spolu flirtovať. Dohodli sme sa, že sa stretneme, súhlasila som a vtedy, keď sme sa stretli v hoteli, tak sme sa tam vyspali." Usmiala som sa. „Nezabudnem na tú noc, ešte dnes ju mám v očiach. Bolo to niečo úžasné." Zasmiala som sa. „No a potom sme sa takto stretávali."

„Awww, to je sladké." Kusla som si do pery. „Ako vyzerá?"

„A sľúbiš mi, že to nikomu nepovieš?"

„Angel, ja vždy!"

„Verím ti, lebo si osôbka, ktorú mám neskutočne rada."

„Aj ja teba mám rada."

Objali sme sa a chvíľku sme ostali v objatí. Jamie mi vždy všetko hovorila, čo sa dialo v jej živote, hlavne s chlapcami a preto som jej verila.

„Tak?"

„Liam Payne."

„Ha ha ha ha." Zasmiala sa ironicky.

„Myslím to vážne." Nahodila som vážnu tvár.

„Fakt?" Vypúlila oči.

„Áno." Vydýchla som.

„Ale ako?" Nechápala. „Však je so Cheryl." Zamračila som sa.

„Nie je."

„Čo?"

„Proste nebol nikdy s ňou, bol to len fake vzťah." Uškrnula som sa.

„Ale čo Paige."

„Včera mi povedal, že nie je jeho. Však sa na neho vôbec nepodobá." Pokrčila som ramenami.

„To fakt?"

Prikývla som. '

„Jamie, ale nikomu to nemôžeš povedať."

„Ja viem, Angel neboj sa nepoviem." Usmiala sa. „Ale mali by ste byť spolu, keď sa ľúbite."

„Nemôžeme, sme z rozličných svetov, Jamie."

„No a? Je to láska. Prekonáte všetky prekážky, uvidíš."

„Aj tak je neskoro." Vydýchla som.

„Nikdy nie je neskoro."

-

Tá veta mi blúdila v hlave, nedokázala som zaspať. Bola som úplne plná energie a hlavne mala v mysli Liama. Vedela som, že som s zle rozhodla, no aj tak my dvaja nemôžeme byť spolu.

Vydýchla som a postavila sa. Z nočného stolíka som vzala mobil a vytočila jeho číslo, bez premýšľania a dúfala, že mi dvihne...


	48. ŠTYRIDSAŤOSEM

Liam POV

Chvíľu potom ako odišla, tak sme odišli aj my. Zavolal som Seana a ten hneď bol tu. Odviezol nás na letisko a hneď som išiel do LA, ešte, keď sme boli na zemi, tak som volal Louisovi aby ma čakal.

Čo ak spravil. Na letisku ma čakal aj s Oxanou. Tá mi hneď vzala Paige, vedel som, že na teraz je o ňu postarané. Louis ma presvedčil, aby sme išli k nim, a tak som po dlhom uvažovaní napokon prikývol.

Hneď keď sme prišli, tak si Oxana Paige odniesla do spálne, kde s ňou ostala.

„Mal by si jej spraviť dieťa." Uškrnul som sa.

„Má ešte čas." To bola jeho odpoveď.

„Sophia je presne taká istá."Povedal som odrazu.

„Hej? A ako sa má?"

„Má sa dobre, zasnúbili sa teraz s tým jej, som mu povedal, že keď chce Soph tak veľmi Paige, tak nech jej spraví, povedal, že hneď po svadbe." Vydýchol som.

„Hlavne, že s tebou dieťa nechcela, že ste mladý." Poznamenal.

„Lou, nerieš to. Proste im to prajem, presne tak ako Sophia chcela aby som sa s Angelou dal do kopy."

„Ty sa videl s ňou?" Odrazu som mal jeho plne vedomie.

„Hej, bola tiež pozvaná." Zamračil sa.

„Vysvetlili ste si to?" Už sa nemračil, len bez emócii na mňa hľadel.

„Hej, vysvetlila mi to, vraj ju pobozkal nečakane a ona hneď, keď sa spamätala, odtiahla sa." Vydýchol som a on sa ma pýtal, čo bolo ďalej. „Vysvetlil som jej to s Paige."

„A?"

„Čo a?"

„Prečo nie ste spolu??"

„To, že sme spolu spali, nezna-"

„VY STE SPOLU SPALI?" Zhúkol na celu vilu, že hneď sa k nám prirútila Oxana.

„Deje sa niečo?"

„Áno deje, je to úplný somár! Chápeš to? Vysvetlia si to, vyspia sa spolu, ale nie sú spolu!" Zhúkne po mne Louis, že to aj Oxane vysvetlí.

„Aj tak som mimo?"

„Angela." A vtedy Oxana pochopila.

„Loui, je to ich život, ty sa do toho nemáš právo miešať." Zastala sa ma Oxana.

„Ale ja by som s ňou aj bol, lenže ona má iného." Louis sa zamračil.

„Nehovor, že je s tým starým dedom." Prikývol som.

„Je s ním."

„Prečo ale?"

„Neviem, aj keď mi povedala, že ma ľúbi, vybrala si jeho." Vydýchol som.

„Ale on si uvedomí, že spravila chybu, ty by si tiež mal trochu zabojovať." Ozvala sa Oxana.

„A ako?"

„Navrhni jej, aby ste sa znova stretli, že ti na nej záleží." Hovorila. „Povedz jej, že chceš byť s ňou, nechceš pri tom hľadieť na následky. Len chceš, aby ste boli spolu."

„To je dobré, Ox." Objal ju Loui.

„Som proste múdra, dokonalá." Usmiala sa.

„Takže jej mám zavolať?" Opýtal som sa.

„To by si spravil super vec." Zasmiala sa.

„Dobre!" Zasmiali sa a ja som hneď vytiahol mobil a chcel vytočiť jej číslo, no potom som si to uvedomil.

„Deje sa niečo? Lebo ti nejako padol ten úsmev." Ozvala sa Oxana.

„Hej deje." Vydýchol som.

„Čo?"

„Nemám jej číslo."

Louis začal niečo nadávať a Oxana to vzdala a išla hore za Paige, ktorá spinkala. Nemal som chuť počúvať Louisove nadávky, aký debil som, tak som odišiel hore za Oxanou. Keď som bol na schodoch, tak mi zazvonil mobil.

Keď som sa pozrel kto volá zamračil som sa. Na displayi som videl číslo s Angelinim menom. Hneď som to dvihol.

„Ahoj." Mohol som počuť jej hlas a vydýchol som si. Bol som šťastný, že ju počujem.

„Ahoj."


	49. ŠTYRIDSAŤDEVÄŤ

Angel POV

„Ahoj." Vydýchla som.

„Ahoj." Odpovedal.

„Prepáč, že ťa otravujem."

„To je v pohode, skôr by ma zaujímalo, odkiaľ máš moje číslo." Usmiala som sa.

„Liam, ako keby si ma nepoznal." Zasmiala som sa. „Som predsa novinárka, viem si ho zistiť."

„To viem." Vydýchol.

Chvíľu sme ostali ticho. V hlave som premýšľala, ako mu to povedať, no zvolila som jednoduchú cestu, veľmi priamu a jednoduchú cestu. Dostala som to hneď zo seba.

„Chýbaš mi."

„Odišla si." Pripomenul mi. „Vybrala si."

„Ja viem," vydýchla som, „a nejako to začínam ľutovať, pretože moje city k tebe ešte viac zosilneli."

„Tak prečo si odišla?"

„Lebo som nevedela, čo robiť." Cítila som ako sa mi oči plnia slzami.

„A nepáčilo by sa ti, keby si bola radšej pri mne?" Máličko chýbalo, aby som sa rozplakala.

„Páčilo."

„Tak poď." Vydýchol.

„Nemôžem."

„Prečo?" Pýtal sa. „Daj mi jeden rozumný dôvod, prečo nemôžeš."

„Pretož-" Rozplakala som sa.

„Angel, babe neplač."

„Lebo, sme z rôznych svetov, nehodíme sa k sebe." Povedala som pomedzi vzlyky.

„A čo? Hlavne, že sa ľúbime, nie?" Stíchol. „Nie je hádam, to najdôležitejšie?"

„A čo ak to nie je láska?" Pýtala som sa ja. „Čo ak to je iba poblúznenie?"

„Nemyslím si." Vydýchol. „To čo cítim k tebe, je úplne niečo iné, čo som cítil k Sophii, či Danielle." Stíchol. „Viem, že pri tebe je to oveľa silnejšie, čo silnejšie, ako keby to boli ohňostroje."

„Liam."

„Prosím. Žiadam ťa o to, daj mi šancu." Vydýchol. „Daj nám šancu."

„Ale čo ak to bude chyba?"

„Bojíš sa tej chyby, až tak moc?"

„Nemám strach z tej chyby, ale potom z toho, ako sa budem cítiť, keď mi povieš, že je koniec." Znova sa mi do očí nahrnuli slzy.

„To sa nestane."

„Aký si si istý."

„Viem, to Angel." Vydýchol. „Milujem ťa. Som ochotný pre teba spraviť hocičo."

Stratila som slova.

„Si pre mňa neuveriteľne dôležitá. Uvedomil som si to vtedy, keď ťa bozkával. Myslel som si, že som ťa stratil, že viac nemám u teba šancu, preto som odišiel." Vydýchol. „No teraz, keď si mi to vysvetlila, už sa ťa nechcem vzdať. Ak nechceš, aby o tebe vedel svet, budeme sa stretávať potajomky, nerobí mi to problém."

„Liam."

„Milujem ťa, Angela."

„Aj ja ťa milujem, Liam."

„Tak sa stretnime."

„Čože?"

„Stretnime sa v New Yorku, tam kde to všetko začalo." Navrhol. „Nechaj ho a daj mne šancu."


	50. PÄŤDESIAT

Liam POV

„Liam." Vydýchla.

„Prosím."

„Dobre." Povedala odrazu. „Prídem tam, hneď si idem pozrieť lety a najbližším prídem."

„Budem ťa tam čakať."

„Milujem ťa."

„Aj ja teba, Angel."

A zložila. Usmial som sa a hneď som utekal hore k Danielle, ktorá bola s malou Paige, keĎ som tam vtrhol zamračila sa.

„Volala mi." Vydýchol som.

„Čo?" Vyšli sme z izby a išli na chodbu.

„Zavolala mi, navrhol som jej aby sme sa stretli, súhlasila." Po celý čas som mal úsmev na perách.

„To je úžasne!" Objala ma. „Gratulujem!" Odtiahla sa.

„Idem si vziať veci, no chcel som sa ťa opýtať." Hľadel som na ňu s prosbou v očiach.

„Postrážim ti, Paige." Usmiala sa a ja som sa zamračil.

„Ako si vedela, že myslím to?"

„Poznám ťa." A štuchla do mňa. „Choď aby na teba nečakala."

Išiel som, zbalil som si pár vecí a hneď som išiel dole za Louisom, ktorého som poprosil o pomoc. Ochotne ma odviezol na letisko a hneď som si kúpil letenku do prvej triedy, najbližší let do New Yorku.

Vydýchol som, až keď som sedel v lietadle, vážne som bol neskutočne rád, že idem za ňou, že sa chce stretnúť, že si aspoň na teraz vybrala mňa. Mal som úsmev na perách.

Neviem ako som zaspal, no najhoršie bolo vstávanie. Letušky ma nevedeli zobudiť, no nejakým zázrakom sa to podarilo. Poďakoval som sa im a vyšiel som von z lietadla. Snažil som sa byť nenápadný, čo sa aj celkom podarilo, no bohužiaľ som slávny a fanynky ma našli. Nejako som im ušiel a nastúpil do taxíka.

Šofér ma odviezol na hotel, cesta prebehla rýchlo, zaplatil som mu a prebehol do hotela, na recepcii som hneď žiadal apartmán, kde som bol aj minule, mal som šťastie. Ako náhle mi dala kartu, vydýchol som si. Hneď som nastúpil do výťahu a zviezol sa na moje poschodie. Vyletel som z výťahu a hneď išiel k dverám apartmánu.

Vydýchol som si, až keď som bol dnu. Veci som si položil vedľa pohovky a sám sa na ňu posadil. Skenoval som dvere, či nevojde Angel, no jej nikde ešte nebolo.

Povzdychol som si a vytiahol mobil z vrecka. Odblokoval a skontroloval, či mi Angel nevolala, prípadne nepísala smsku, no nie. Pokrútil som hlavou a mobil položil vedľa seba.

Musí prísť.

Povedala, že príde...

Pomaly som prestával dúfať, že príde, no keď sa o pól štrtej v noci otvorili dvere a v nich som videl Angel, usmial som sa.


End file.
